My Name is Gladiator
by Dean's Leather Jacket
Summary: SEQUEL TO: "It Belongs in a Museum." Steve and Pen's relationship is tested when an underground fighting ring, reminiscent of the Roman gladiatorial games, is discovered and Steve decides to go undercover to catch the ring leader: The Emperor.
1. Chapter 1: Two Months Later

**My Name is Gladiator**

**By: Dean's Leather Jacket**

**Chapter One: Two Months Later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0… if I did… I'd probably be a lot more creative with these disclaimers!**

"Everyone… you should all be happy. This is one of four lectures left until the end of the school year. And then you won't have to see my face anymore."

A collective murmur rose up in Dr. Penelope Harrison's Freshman World History 101 course, one of two sections that she taught. Penelope or Pen to her friends (with the occasional Penny) had realized in her undergraduate years that the professors were about as happy as the students, if not happier, to see summer vacation approaching. Pen now felt these sentiments. She could sleep as much or as little as she wanted, research when she needed, plan trips back to the mainland if she desired, or just become a beach bum. She was fairly certain the last option was what her colleagues at Hawaii Pacific University did during the summer, why shouldn't she just follow their example?

"The lecture today will be on the Ottoman Turks," Pen spoke again to get the class back to attention. "And the last three will be on the Renaissance. So! Let's begin shall we!"

There was some shuffling as everyone got their notebooks ready and pulled out their writing utensils. Pen started her PowerPoint up, and her first slide displayed an image of a painting. It depicted a man with an elaborate headdress, black hair, intense moustache, and long, curly locks of hair. He had a straight nose and a prominent bottom lip (maybe because the 'stache was covering the top lip?).

"Any one know who this guy is?"

There was silence.

"He isn't Turkish… but I swear he is relevant to this lecture on the Ottomans."

Still nothing.

"No one? You all know this guy!"

Silence.

"I'll give you a hint. He's Eastern European. From what the Romans called Dacia."

Someone finally raised their hand, a blonde girl that sat on the right side of the room. Pen nodded at her to go ahead.

"When you lectured on the emperor Trajan, you mentioned all of his campaigns in Dacia. Roman Dacia is Romania, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. Anyone know who this guy is now?"

_Still_ nothing. Damn, did these kids not read or watch movies anymore?

"What is a famous region of Romania?" Pen tried again.

Finally! A kid, brown haired guy with classes, raised his hand.

"Yes sir," Pen said.

"It's famous for Transylvania."

"YES! And out of Transylvania comes…?" Man! These kids were killing her! Making her feel old!

"Vampires?" Someone piped up, as if unsure.

"YES! Well… sort of. Vampires aren't real you know, no matter how many of you Edward Cullen lovers want them to be real." A few groans and chuckles. "This is Vlad Dracula! The REAL person behind Count Dracula!" Pen wiped away imaginary sweat from her forehead. "You kids…"

Pen advanced the slide, and the next picture was of the entire breadth of the Ottoman Empire at its peak.

"Ok, anyway, I swear that Vlad Dracula actually has a purpose in this lecture…"

She then began giving them some background information on where the Ottomans had come from and how they were able to rise to power. And finally brought it back around to why she had introduced them to Dracula in the first place.

"So… the Ottomans… they held this practice called the _devshirme_. It's basically a human tax that the Ottomans levied on their conquered subjects, mainly the Christians. It was sort of a way of keeping them in line. They would take the sons of these Christian families and then raise them in the Ottoman culture. A lot of the time, these children would convert to Islam too, and they would be educated with the best teachers. They could take one of two paths: either a political career or a military one. If they chose a political career, they could climb the ladder to become grand viziers, which were advisors to the sultan. And if they chose a military career, they would be a part of the group called the Janissaries. This was an elite military group that would fight in the sultan's army.

"Vlad Dracula, being the son of the Prince of Wallachia, which was a province in Romania, was a part of the _devshirme_. And so was his younger brother, Radu, who later became favored with the sultan Mehmed II. Eventually, Dracula left to rule Wallachia after his father's murder, and that's when he gained his bad reputation. You know… that whole impaling thing."

That got a few chuckles. These kids weren't all lost causes.

"If there's one thing I want you guys to take out of this course, is the conflict that has always existed between the nobles or the elite class and the monarchy. Vlad had this problem as well. The nobles had killed his father and eventually they led to his demise. You can see this particular conflict between the nobles and Prince John in England, around the time with the legendary Robin Hood and with the signing of the _Magna_ _Carta_. You can see it between the Greeks and the tyrants that rose during the Archaic Period. You never, ever want to get on the bad side of the nobles… especially if they become so powerful they can unseat you… Anyway… back to the Ottomans…"

Pen honestly couldn't wait till this class was over. She would have finished out her Tuesday, which was the first of the last two Tuesdays of the regular school year, then it would be finals time, and THEN it would be SUMMER!

A door opened at the top of the lecture hall, and Lieutenant Commander Stephen McGarrett, Steve, slid into the room and into a vacant chair. Pen tried to contain her smile, but couldn't help it. It also screwed up her concentration with what she had been talking about. A few of her students were turning around to see what was distracting their professor. Random guy? Ok…

The Naval officer sent her this huge wink, and Pen faltered in her lecture even more. Steve was the only man that had ever had such an effect on her. She couldn't explain it and she honestly didn't care.

She cleared her throat, gathered her thoughts, and continued talking. It had been about three months since Steve and Pen had first met and started a relationship. He still sent her stomach and heart fluttering in that sugary, romance novel way.

Steve, as always, sported khaki colored cargo pants, desert combat boots, a white t-shirt and a blue unbuttoned over shirt. He sat low in the seat and propped a foot up on the back of the chair in front of him. Pen didn't know what he was doing here; he hadn't said anything about coming to visit her today. In fact, she was under the impression that he and his task force, Five-0, had been on a very important case. Whatever. She didn't care. He was here to see her!

"Can anyone tell me when the Ottoman Empire fell?" Pen asked the class.

The female population of the room kept glancing back and up to check out the stranger that had entered their class. Not only was Steve distracting her, but this turn in events was also distracting her. She knew that Steve was an excellent example of male specimen to observe… but that didn't mean Pen couldn't get irritated when college co-eds were ogling him.

Someone finally raised their hand in response to her question. Thank God.

"It was at the end of World War I," The girl said.

"That's right. They were a part of the Central powers during World War I…" And Pen then began wrapping up the lecture, ending with the fall of the Ottoman Empire. It was out of the time period of the class (the class ended at the Renaissance), but Pen liked to give the whole story for some of the things she taught. She didn't test them on the parts that fell out of the realm of the class, but she figured it would help them be more well rounded individuals.

"All right. I've talked enough today. Get the Hell out of here," Pen concluded.

As the crowd of freshmen filed out of the lecture hall (the girls obviously taking their time to get their last looks at the man calmly lounging at the top of the lecture hall) Pen closed up her PowerPoint and pulled out her USB drive.

"Excuse me, Dr. Harrison?" A brunette girl asked.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you were going to have another review session like you had for the midterm?"

Pen knew colleagues and past professors that delighted in the fear that shone through the eyes of their students. It was definitely showing through this girl's. But Pen didn't really get off on that kind of thing. Grades were important to some people, and they weren't a laughing matter.

"Yes! Thank you for reminding me! I'm going to send an email out and book this room for either the Saturday or Sunday before finals week. It'll be structured like last time… I'll give you guys a study guide before hand, and then you can ask me specific questions."

The girl nodded and looked relieved.

"It's going to be like the midterm. Identify key terms and write an essay, plus an extra credit question. I'm not going to throw something off the wall at you. Don't stress out too much, all right?"

The girl smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Harrison. See you Thursday."

"See you Thursday!" Pen replied. She then flung her messenger bag over her shoulder and looked up again. Steve was standing in front of her now, a slight smile on his extremely handsome face.

"What?" She asked, heading out of the classroom so the next professor could get ready.

"Nothing. You're just a nice professor, that's all," Steve said.

"My main job is to teach them. And I think that helping them goes hand-in-hand," Pen told him as she hit the "UP" button on the elevator to head to her office.

"Oh, I agree. I just never had a professor as helpful as you," Steve said. The elevator dinged and they both entered. When no one else followed them in, Steve hit the "Door Close" button, and pulled her to him. "I never had a professor as beautiful as you, either."

Oh God. He was doing that voice where it got all deep and breathy. It made Pen's insides tremble and her body temperature rise. God she really wanted this man. All of him. But every time they got hot and heavy and it was leading toward that awesome moment of complete release and abandon, Pen could just not bring herself to go there. Steve deserved to become a saint with what he had to put up with her. But there was just something in her mind that clicked off whenever they got close to making love. It wasn't him… that was for damn sure. It was her. Some weird, awful mental issue she had that she needed to work out and fast.

Steve had her backed against one of the sides of the elevator, and had his hands at her waist, making circles with his fingers that she could feel burning through her clothes. Just as he was about to bring those fantastic lips to hers, the elevator dinged, signaling that they had arrived at their destination. Pen cleared her throat, stepped away from him, and straightened her blouse. She took hold of his hand and pulled him out of the elevator and down the hallway toward her office.

"So what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I really am, but I thought you were working on a case?" Pen asked Steve as she unlocked her office door.

"We got lucky. Found the right guy, case closed. I stuck Danno with the paperwork." Steve grinned.

"How nice of you!"

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy!" Steve shrugged, sitting down in one of the armchairs in front of Pen's desk. "I told him I had someone very important that I needed to see."

Pen grinned widely and sat down in her desk chair.

"Meaning me?"

"No… my pimp… YES YOU!" Steve joked.

"That makes me feel all special."

"Good! It should!"

Pen laughed.

"Well… I'm done for the day now. What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking of you… coming back to my place, and spending the rest of the night with me."

"Hmm… I don't know…. If I do… can I help you work on your car A.K.A. just watch and hand you tools?"

Steve chuckled.

"I figured you've gotten bored of that routine."

"Hell no! How could I be bored? Hot man… hot car… hot man getting dirty from working on hot car… what more could a girl ask for?"

They had spent many a night just sitting in his garage and working (well, him working, Pen didn't know shit about cars) on his and his dad's 1974 Mercury Grand Marquis. They would just talk, and he would tell her to hand him something, and she would. She would work on dinner while he showered, and then later they would curl up on the couch and watch a movie. It was pretty perfect for Pen who was kind of a homebody, and it was nice for Steve to relax after a hard day's work of chasing bad guys and getting shot at.

"Sounds great to me," He told her.

"I've got to stop and change clothes and you don't mind if I bring Ram, do you?" She asked.

"Have I ever objected to you bringing Ram?"

Ram, or rather Ramses, was Pen's German Shepherd/Siberian Husky mix that she had gotten about a month ago. He was about six months old now, and such a friendly, energetic, cute as a button puppy. He was going to be a fairly huge dog, which Pen didn't mind. And he was already acting like a guard dog.

He loved Steve and he loved Grace, but he didn't much get along with Danny Williams, Pen's best friend. Whenever Danny came around, Ramses would growl once, and go into another room.

Pen had decided on getting a dog instead of a car (as her mother had wanted). She had been in Hawaii for almost an entire school year, and had felt like she was settled enough in her new home. She had taken steps in her new life: new boyfriend… and now a dog.

"I'm ready to go if you are," Pen said, standing from her desk chair and throwing her messenger bag over her shoulder. She grabbed her phone and keys from her desk drawer, and then grabbed her thermos that she put coffee in. Steve jumped up out of his chair, and tried to take her messenger bag from her.

"I've got it!"

"I was just trying to be nice!"

Pen had to admit that the special treatment she had been getting had lessened. But ever since a blond, trampy, dirty cop had stabbed her; people had been making sure she was really careful. Kono hadn't continued Pen's surfing lessons until a month after her injury. Steve hadn't let her do any heavy lifting for a while, and sometimes, unconsciously, he still treated her like she was back in her hospital room. She was completely healed now, and actually felt better than she ever had in her life. Pen would be lying if she didn't admit that every once in a while the wound would twinge, but it was normal, according to Dr. Yablonski. It was her own weather forecaster! Every time it rained, it would ache a little. That's when she knew to bring the umbrella.

Steve had managed to get a parking space around the back of the building where Pen's office was housed. He opened the passenger door for her, and she hopped up. When she was safely in, he shut her door.

Ramses was super excited when Pen and Steve walked in the door. He barked and wagged his tail and almost knocked his momma down.

"All right, Ram, all right. Calm down! I know you're excited! I'm excited to see you too!" Pen cooed at him.

"I'll take him out while you get changed," Steve offered.

"Thanks!" Pen said. She bent down to give Ramses a good rub down, and he took it in, tongue out and wagging. Pen reached for his leash and clipped it on. "Steve's gonna take you to potty," Ramses barked once and licked her face in response. Pen laughed.

"Come on, Ram," Steve coaxed the dog out the door and down the stairs. Pen smiled at the sight. Her two favorite boys.

She hurried into her bedroom to change into more casual clothing. Pen also packed a bag, putting what she was going to wear for work tomorrow in the duffel. This is how it had been for the past few months. She would either be sleeping at his place, or they would be sleeping at hers. There was rarely a night when she slept by herself. Pen, who fancied herself a fairly independent woman, really didn't mind this fact at all. Steve was a great pillow and he always kept her warm and feeling safe.

When she came back into the living room, Steve was back in the apartment, playing tug-o'-war with one of Ramses' toys. Pen almost started laughing, because Steve was growling a lot like Ramses would. Ramses won the battle, but judging by Steve's look, Ram hadn't won the war.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Of course!"

This time, she let him take the duffel bag, and she grabbed Ramses' leash. Ramses absolutely loved going for rides in cars. He stuck his head out of the window like any ol' dog would, tongue sticking out, taking in the sun and the wind.

As they rode in Steve's truck, with Ramses barking at random things he saw, the couple held hands over the center console. Pen had never felt happier in her life.

* * *

"I'm going to make an accusation… I think… it was Colonel Mustard, in the study, with the lead pipe!"

"All right, monkey. Check it and see."

"YEP! Colonel Mustard, study, lead pipe!" Little Grace Williams declared, showing the three _Clue_ cards to her two opponents. Detective Danny Williams, the father of this precocious girl, shook his head and threw his cards down in defeat. Kathryn Murphy, Danny's girlfriend, professor of Art History and friend to Pen, just smiled.

"How do you do that?" Kathryn asked little Grace. "That's like… the fifth time in a row you've beat us!"

Grace just smiled and squirmed in her chair out of pure excitement.

"Just promise me one thing monkey," Danny said to her. "Promise you won't become a cop like me."

"I can't make that promise, Danno!" Grace replied. Danny sighed, and then glanced at the clock. Whoa, way past her bed time! It was a school night!

"Time for bed!" He declared. Grace looked way disappointed, but she knew better than to argue with her dad. "Come on! Brush your teeth, get in your jammies, and I'll tuck you in."

"Can Kathryn tuck me in too?" Grace asked.

"Of course, monkey," Danny said. Grace disappeared into the bathroom to accomplish her bedtime tasks. The detective turned back toward Kathryn and smiled at her.

"I feel honored," Kathryn said, as Danny stepped closer and closer to her. "She wants me to help tuck her in!"

"Well…" Danny said, finally snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. "… you should feel honored."

Kathryn linked her arms around his neck and smiled back at him. He was only two inches or so taller, but that was just right for her. Kathryn had had her own fair share of shitty boyfriends over the years, but the minute she had laid eyes on Daniel Williams, she knew her life was due for a change. He was so funny, and had the most caring personality of anyone she had ever met; he cared for his daughter so much, and he cared for his team, and he cared for his best friend, Pen. He may be a hot head, but Kathryn loved that about him.

Danny had also been instantly smitten the moment he stepped into the bar and saw Kathryn sitting there with his best friend, Pen. She had been unlike any girl he had ever laid eyes on or seen. She had these crazy eyes that almost seemed golden… and a personality to match. Intelligent, funny as Hell, bubbly at the right times, and so god damned beautiful. Suddenly, this godforsaken island… didn't seem so godforsaken.

"I'm ready!" Grace's voice exclaimed, breaking both of them out of their reflections. They broke apart and Kathryn held out her hand to Grace.

"Let's hit the hay then!" The woman said, and Kathryn got her first experience in tucking Grace into bed.

* * *

Things had gone WAY too far.

He realized that now, but it was too late. He and his cronies lifted the body of the fighter known as Narcissus, and dumped it off the nearest cliff and into the Pacific Ocean. They all brushed off their hands and watched as the body of the hulking fighter disappeared into the foam of the ocean.

As a result of things going too far… someone was now dead. The man could have been someone's husband, father, brother… and definitely someone's son. But because the bloodlust had gotten a little too intense for the fighter known as Spartacus, a man was dead. And it was all his fault. He hoped that the Emperor would not be displeased with him.

**A/N: Hope you guys will enjoy this story! I can't promise chapters will come out as fast as the previous story, but I will promise that they WILL come! Thanks for sticking around though, and reading the continued adventures of Steve and Pen. There are going to be some more times where you'll probably hate me… but I promise it'll end happily!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Awkward Conversation

**My Name is Gladiator**

**By: Dean's Leather Jacket**

**Chapter Two: An Awkward Conversation **

**Disclaimer: I do not Hawaii Five-0… if I did… Steve's SEAL nickname would have been Maximus… and not Smoothdog. **

Pen was WAY too content in her cocoon of warmth to be woken up by Steve stirring and rising from the bed. The man seriously was a machine though, like a Terminator or something. They had fallen asleep about ten o'clock in the evening and here he was getting up at five in the morning to do whatever it was he did to get his circuits back up and running. She vaguely remembered feeling lips brush against her forehead before she fell back asleep.

She came too again when the alarm clock on her cell phone blared loudly and very annoyingly. Time to rise and shine to enlighten the minds of tomorrow! Pen rolled over and found emptiness. It worried her for a second or too before she remembered that Machine Steve had gotten up at the ass crack of dawn as per usual. She reached up to bring his pillow to her face to inhale his scent. He smelled wonderful, something strictly Steve; a combination of Old Spice and the after shave he used sometimes.

Clacking of paws sounded on the hardwood flooring outside the bedroom, and then a furry body flung itself onto the bed and into Pen's side.

"Ow, Ramses!"

In return, the dog barked once and began licking her face. She tried to bat him away, but he kept coming back.

"Come on, dog!"

"I think Ram is just excited to see his mom this morning," Steve said from the doorway to his bedroom. He was leaning against the doorframe, usual cargo pants, t-shirt and combat boots combo on, taking in the scene. Pen's hair was all over the place from when she had tossed and turned during the night, which she did sometimes. Steve found the sight to be incredibly sexy… even if her hair wasn't tousled due to other activities than sleeping.

Ramses had finally ceased his assault when he realized his mom was now awake, and hopped off the bed to join Steve by the door. Pen, finally able to sit up, rubbed her sleep filled eyes.

"Morning, Sunshine," he greeted, as he did every morning.

"Morning," Pen grumbled. She threw the covers aside and set her feet on the floor. The hardwood was cold to the touch for a moment, and it sent a "wake up!" jolt to her brain. It worked.

"I just went out to get you coffee," Steve told her, as she stretched her arms up to loosen the muscles in her back.

"You are a god," Pen praised. She could really use the coffee this morning.

"I know," Steve deadpanned. "Hurry up and get ready, or it'll get cold."

Then, he turned and retreated back downstairs to let her do her normal morning routine; Ramses close at his heels.

Once Pen had showered and dressed, she hurried down the stairs. That Kona coffee from the Hau'oli Café was calling her name. The Hau'oli Café wasn't too far from where Pen's office was, and she often went there to get lunch. They had the best coffee in the world, no joke. She would swear up and down that it was truly the Elixir of the Gods.

"Mmm," she groaned in delight after taking a sip.

Steve and Ramses came in from the backyard where he had been throwing a tennis ball with the dog. He smiled when he saw her and gave his usual good morning kiss. He would do it right when she got up, but she was so paranoid about morning breath. Whatever.

"I was thinking… maybe I could take Ramses with me for the day," Steve stated.

"Really? Wouldn't he be a bother?" She asked.

"No, not Ramses. He can hang out in my office, and if we have to go out somewhere, he can come along."

"Danny will never allow him in his car," Pen pointed out.

As if Ramses knew whom they were referring too, he let out a little growl. Steve patted him on his head to soothe him.

"It'll be ok. Danny will survive."

Pen wanted to be the proverbial fly on that wall. Her best friend was going to freak the Hell out if Ramses got in his car. Which made Pen's insides squirm in delight.

About twenty minutes later, Steve was dropping Pen off at her office building so she could prepare for her classes for the day. Before she could hop out of the truck, she was stopped by Steve.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She laughed and leaned over to give him the kiss he wanted.

Once she stepped out onto the street, she turned back to see that Ramses had already taken the passenger seat. She gave his whole head a rub down, which he loved.

"You be a good boy, Ramses," she told him. He licked her face in reply. "Don't let me hear from Steve that you didn't behave yourself."

"He'll be fine," Steve said. "Ramses and I will have some bonding time today."

"If you need me to come get him, just let me know," Pen said. "I don't want him to be too much trouble for you."

"Seriously… Ramses is going to be fine!"

"Ok, ok! I'm just worried about him… and you… that's all," Pen replied, defensively.

"Get outta here," Steve grinned at her.

"Fine!" She laughed, turning to leave, but then swung back around when she remembered something. "Oh! I forgot… Danny and I are having our weekly beer tonight. Are you still sure you want Ramses that long?"

"Yes woman! Ramses and I will be FINE!" He reiterated. "Now go teach something!"

Pen laughed and jokingly flipped him the middle finger. He just grinned and shook his head.

"Talk to you later! Bye Ram-Ram!"

Ramses, ever the smart little tyke, barked back a goodbye at his mom, as Pen walked into the Upper Bishop Building.

* * *

"Hey there, Ramses!" Kono Kalakaua, the only female in the task force, cooed at the dog who delighted in her attention. Steve had just walked into the Five-0 suite of offices, and the dog knew exactly who to go to first. Steve shook his head and went to his office to begin the paperwork he had to fill out and sign. Chin walked in not far behind Steve, and upon seeing the dog, gave Ramses' back a rub.

"What's up, bud?"

In response, Ramses licked Chin's hand.

From his office, Steve heard a low growl emanating from the main room. The subject of Ramses' ire quickly became apparent. Danny had just arrived for work. Ramses was so insulted at his presence, that he actually left Kono and Chin's attentions to hide under Steve's desk. The dog clearly didn't want to be near the detective.

"Damn dog," Steve heard Danny half-mumble before he retreated into his own office. Kono and Chin laughed.

"Don't worry about him, Ram," Steve whispered to the dog who sat at his feet. "He doesn't have a clue."

The dog yelped as if he agreed with Steve. The SEAL wondered sometimes what kind of dog Pen had brought back from the SPCA. Sometimes, he seemed almost human, like he understood exactly what you were trying to say or what you were feeling. It was crazy.

Despite being a puppy and wanting to be playful and bouncing off the walls, Ramses knew when he needed to be calm. For most of the morning and early afternoon, he stayed under Steve's desk while he made phone calls and finished reports and the like. At lunchtime they went outside and did some playing and running around, which Ramses enjoyed thoroughly. Steve made Ramses promise not to mention the fact that for lunch, Steve had gotten a sandwich and shared some of the meat with him. Pen would probably skin Steve alive if she knew he was feeding her dog people food.

After lunch the team got a call for an arson case, which was new for them but they were all weirdly excited about it. Steve grabbed Ramses' leash and clipped it on him. When Danny saw this, he stopped short.

"Woah, woah. Where are we going with the mutt?"

In response, Ramses bared his teeth at the detective. Steve just grinned.

"Ramses is coming with us."

"Like Hell! He's NOT getting in my car!"

As if on cue, Ramses started growling and snarling at Danny, adding in some barks here and there. Danny jumped at a particularly loud bark.

"OK! OK! He can come in the car… just… he gets the backseat."

Ramses immediately stopped growling and barking and trotted outside with Steve towards Danny's car. Seriously, this animal was a smart one.

* * *

"Wait… Ramses did WHAT?" Pen asked, sitting forward in her desk chair, phone squished between her shoulder and her ear. She was having her afternoon office hours and, as usual, no one was showing up. It was the end of the school year; not many people had come the whole year, let alone the last couple weeks.

"Ramses found the arsonist," Steve repeated.

That's what Pen had thought he had said, but she hadn't been sure. Steve had been telling her how they had been working this arson case for the past couple of hours, and they had a lead on who it was that had committed the crime. Apparently, they were looking for this guy in a botanical garden, and Ramses had sniffed him out. Maybe he should have been a K9 dog instead of a housedog.

"That's crazy!" She laughed, clearly impressed though. Everyday it seemed like she was learning about new skills her dog had.

"He's taking a nap now. Seems to like sleeping under my desk."

Pen smiled. Steve had sent her a picture, via phone, of Ramses sacked out in his new hidey-hole. It was the cutest damn thing she had ever seen.

"You know, I was thinking. When I want to bring Ramses to work with me, how am I supposed to top catching bad guys?"

"He could go after kids skipping your classes."

"Yeah, but that's not as exciting as catching an arsonist," Pen pointed out.

"Would you consider allowing me to use Ramses permanently? He could be my new partner. He definitely wouldn't talk as much as my current one."

Pen burst out laughing.

"Sorry, but no. Ramses will not be put in the line of fire or anything like that. He's going to be safe at home, away from any sort of bullets or projectiles."

"Damn," Steve muttered. "Sorry buddy, she isn't going for it." That last part presumably was said to Ramses.

Pen hung up a few minutes later, promising Steve that she would happily make his favorite meal for dinner, and also promising a swim in the ocean behind his house. Steve had finally gotten to see her black, retro bathing suit she had gotten a few months back when Kono took her surfing the first time. She smiled at the memory of his face when she stepped out of the bathroom in it. His mouth fell open and his eyebrows rose slightly. It had been a rather amusing sight, and for the first time since Pen could remember… she had actually felt sexy. All because of how he had been looking at her.

Speaking of sexy… she had been debating, literally all day, whether to talk to Danny about her intimacy issue. At this exact moment, she still hadn't made a decision yet, but considering who he was and he being her best friend, he would be the best person to ask about it. She could talk to Kathryn, but Kathryn wouldn't be able to give the male insight that Pen needed.

One more class for the day, and Pen would be free to meet her best friend for a beer, and then return home to her boyfriend and loyal, crime-fighting puppy. Life was definitely good.

* * *

Pen should probably be celebrating with a Jack and Coke (it being Whiskey Wednesday and all) but her Guinness was really hitting the spot. She and Danny were currently sitting at the bar in silence, which after years of knowing each other really wasn't a bad thing.

The jukebox in the corner was playing a song that Pen recognized as being from The Who. Regulars were starting to trickle in and the setting sun cast its rays across the stained glass panel behind the bar. It depicted the usual: billiard balls and a mug of beer.

"It was a pretty low key day at work," Danny said. "Except for that arsonist bit."

"I heard," Pen said, amused.

"Your boyfriend and your dog behaved themselves today… for the most part," he grumbled the last part.

Pen laughed.

"Want to enlighten me?"

"Your dog stole my lunch… and Steve just laughed like it was the funniest damn thing in the world."

Pen snorted. Typical. But at least her dog caught the bad guy!

Silence fell between them again.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Pen asked. Now was the time to get advice on her little "problem", straight from a guy. She had been debating whether or not to talk with Danny about this subject all day. He was her best friend despite the fact that he was a dude. But she needed the dude's perspective in this matter.

"Of course. The wise and all-powerful Daniel is here to answer any question," he joked.

"It's about Steve and I."

"What about Steve?" Danny asked, suddenly looking very concerned.

"He's not doing anything bad," Pen quickly said to defuse anything that could suddenly fly out of his mouth. "I swear. I… I think it's me."

"What do you mean?"

"I think there may be something mentally wrong with me."

That didn't seem to help Danny's suspicions either.

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Steve and I… we haven't… you know…"

He shook his head. He still didn't know what she was trying to say.

"We haven't had sex yet," Pen stated in a hushed tone so none of the other patrons could hear her.

That seemed to floor the ex-Jersey cop. And it made him feel like an asshole. He was having flashbacks to when he had found out about Pen and his partner being together. He had freaked the fuck out and said a nasty thing: accusing her of "fucking" Steve, like she was a whore or something, which she most certainly was not. Clearly, his assumptions on that fateful brunch day had been wrong. And now he wondered if he was partly to blame for her reluctance to be with Steve in the Biblical sense.

"Oh Hell…" he muttered. And then said "Ok?" to allow her to elaborate.

"I just… I want it. _God_, do I want it so badly…" here Danny made a "too much information" face, "… but there's some kind of switch that just flips in my brain whenever the clothes come close to coming off… and I freeze. It's not Steve… dear God it's definitely not him… it's all me. I'm totally sexually broken or something."

This was probably _the_ most awkward conversation they had ever had, and they had had some pretty awkward conversations. Danny felt for her though. He knew that Steve and Pen both really, genuinely cared for the other, and the next logical step was the physical one… but Pen couldn't bring herself to do it. Knowing her, it was probably some inadequacy feelings or lack of self-confidence, the usual Pen M.O.

"You're not broken," he told her. "You just haven't found the right moment yet."

"Well, have you found _that_ moment with Kathryn?"

Danny actually blushed.

"Well… yeah."

"And when was your moment?" She asked.

"Week three…" Danny replied sheepishly.

"Week three?"

"Yeah, it just… kind of happened… and it was amazing… still is amazing."

Pen felt sick. Week three? She and Steve were going on _month_ three and a half and she hadn't… Dear God. Now she felt even worse about this situation.

"He's going to break up with me… isn't he?" Pen asked.

Danny looked horrified and shocked.

"God NO! Steve cares about you _a lot_ Pen. He's not going to break up with you because you're not putting out," thank God Danny had lowered his voice at that last part. A quick swivel of her head relieved Pen that no one had been listening in.

Awkward. Hella awkward.

"Is he… going to look elsewhere?"

"No! And if he does… he'll wind up dead, partner or not!"

Pen looked pale. She was really worried about this. Danny had learned early on in their years of knowing each other that Pen had this thing about never wanting to disappoint someone, because she felt like a failure if she did. She was legitimately feeling like a sexual failure right now. If she didn't look so damn heart broken, he probably would have been laughing.

"Pen, your past experiences are defining your present actions. That fucktard Chuck really did a number on you, but you've already made _leaps_ from where you were. So, just wait for the right moment, relax, and let it happen. And don't worry about Steve… he's a sailor, he's got to be used to long, dry periods."

That was meant as a joke, and he got the desired response when she chuckled. They sipped at their beers for a minute before someone spoke again.

"So… you and Kathryn," Pen stated with a smirk.

"Yeah! What of it?"

"Nothing, I just had thought I would hear this news from Kathryn before _you_ would ever tell me."

"Maybe she sensed the awkwardness that would come of it."

"True."

Danny's cell went off, and he answered it with his usual gruff tone whenever it was work related… or Rachel. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. He sighed when he hung up and pulled out his wallet.

"I got to go. Floater was found and we're on the case. Figures."

He motioned to the bartender and handed the man some bills for his drinks.

"Want me to give you a ride home?" He asked her.

"No… thanks though! Tell Steve if he needs me to get Ramses to let me know. I don't want him in the way of a murder investigation."

"I will. I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course. It was good to see you," they hugged.

"Seriously though… don't worry about your thing… Steve's never going to force you to do anything you don't want too. And he's not going to break up with you or seek it elsewhere. I swear… when the moment is right though… you'll know."

"Thanks Danno," Pen smiled.

"Eh, it's what I'm here for."

He smiled at her and left.

Pen felt slightly better about her situation now.

* * *

Steve could tell that Ramses was stoked for a murder investigation. Danny had passed the message on about Pen offering to take Ramses, but Steve had called her to tell her that he and Ramses would be home later, promising that he wasn't in the way. If the dog could catch an arsonist, who knows what he could do with a murderer?

The Honolulu P.D. detective that had been assigned to this case was a native Hawaiian by the name of Keanu Pika. Keanu had called up Steve, expressing how he felt that Five-0 might be interested in this dead body that had washed up on shore at a private beach.

Steve immediately took the case, and promised the detective his team would be there soon. He hated to pull them back into work after they had just gotten off, but they needed to get their preliminary information and make sure that nothing on the body was compromised.

As he pulled his blue truck into the driveway of the house where the private beach was, Danny was pulling in as well.

"Dog," Danny said, in acknowledgment.

Ramses ignored him this time and followed Steve into the house. Kono and Chin were already out in the backyard. An HPD uniformed officer stood guard to the house. Steve and Danny nodded towards the man, and he nodded back when he recognized who they were.

Kono and Chin came up to them before they got close enough to see the body. Keanu Pika, a rather tall, built, handsome detective, followed with them, and after some introductions and shaking of hands, Steve asked for the low down.

"Central got a call about an hour ago from the owners of this house. A big object had washed ashore onto their beach, and they weren't sure what it was. They weren't expecting a dead body, that's for sure."

"I'm just curious… why did you think that we would like this case?" Danny asked Keanu.

"Well, word got around through all the precincts about your smuggling bust a couple months ago with all that old stuff. When I got a look at the body… it seemed right up your guys' alley."

Everyone's interest was piqued now, and Keanu motioned for them to check it out. Steve kept Ramses close so he wouldn't go off and mess with the body or anything.

Two other uniformed officers were guarding the body which had a tarp laid over it, just waiting to be picked up by Dr. Max Bergman, the medical examiner. Keanu nodded towards the officers, who then took either side of the tarp and lifted.

It certainly seemed like something they would be interested in all right… for the dead body was a hulking man… dressed in Roman style armor.

**A/N: WOW! The response to the first chapter is overwhelming! I love it! Thank you to all of those that have reviewed and alerted this story! I think I noticed some new people and that always makes me feel good, hahaha! And, thanks to my partners-in-crime, Gizzi1213 and rice117!**


	3. Chapter 3: An Invitation

**My Name is Gladiator**

**By: Dean's Leather Jacket**

**Chapter Three: An Invitation **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0… if I did… I'm not sure I'd let P. Diddy guest star…**

This was certainly a plot twist, Danny thought to himself.

The guy had to be about 6'2", and could have rivaled old school Arnold Schwarzenegger with the muscles. He wore sandals, a light blue tunic-thing that fell to his knees, and a flexible leather breastplate, straight out of some _Spartacus_-like movie or Pen's all time favorite: _Gladiator_. Speaking of, Pen was going to get a huge kick out of this when she found out. Danny couldn't make out the poor guy's face because it was covered with sand, and there had been something nibbling on the body while it had been in the water.

"There's something you don't see everyday," Danny commented, finally breaking the silence.

A minute or two later, Dr. Max Bergman and his assistants came onto the beach with a stretcher for the body. Not far behind was Dave Monroe, the forensics guy, with his own lackies.

"Whoa," Dave breathed, getting a load of the body that the sea had spit out. "_He's_ Spartacus," the crime scene tech joked, parodying a quote from the 1960 _Spartacus_ film starring Kirk Douglas.

Max knelt down by the body to get a closer look. There was an unprotected part of the man's body between his armpit and chest area. A stab wound was clearly present there.

"Preliminary cause of death would be this stab wound here," Max said, pointing out what he had found. "But, I'll know more when I complete the autopsy," he motioned to his assistants and they brought a body bag over.

"Do you have what you need?" The medical examiner asked Dave and his crime scene techs who were taking pictures of the body.

"Yep, he's all yours," Dave told him.

The forensic guys stayed behind as the body was wheeled out to the coroner's van. They were looking to see if anything of the dead guy's had ended up elsewhere on the beach as the surf had shoved him onto shore. Everyone else followed behind Max.

"I'll have my autopsy results tomorrow for you, Commander McGarrett," Max told Steve after the stretcher had been loaded up.

"Thanks, Max," Steve said.

"So, you want the case then?" Detective Pika asked.

"We'll take it," Steve replied.

"You got it. I'll get you the statements of the homeowners. Have fun."

Keanu turned to leave, and for some unknown reason, Kono REALLY didn't want him to. He had glanced at her a few times but hadn't really addressed her with more than a nod when Chin and she had first shown up on scene. But man was he attractive! He made jeans and a t-shirt look so very good. Not to mention the black leather jacket he wore. His hair was dark and closely cropped… honestly… he seemed very Keanu Reeves in _Speed_. Except, he sounded a lot more intelligent when he opened his mouth.

"Oh shit," Keanu muttered, turned back, and held out an object to Kono. "Sorry, I almost made off with the pen I borrowed." He grinned sheepishly… and mighty sexily. Kono blushed.

"No worries," she replied. His smile widened slightly, and then he got back into his car and drove away.

Kono smiled and turned back to her teammates. The three men were giving her a hard look.

"What?"

In unison, they shook their heads.

"_What_?" She asked again.

* * *

"Renaissance! Can anyone tell me what the word 'renaissance' means? Any French majors? People that know French?"

Thursday, only two more weeks of the school year! The count down was beginning. Pen wasn't looking forward to having to grade finals though, but it was part of the job description.

"Anyone at all?"

"It means, like, 're-birth' or something," a girl in sitting in the front said.

"Yes! The Renaissance was a re-birth of Greek and Roman ideas…"

When Steve had come back from his call last night, Pen had been shocked to hear the news of their floater. Dressed like a gladiator? First, it was historical artifacts, and now it was Halloween when it wasn't even Halloween! What was the world coming too? As of the previous evening, Five-0 had yet to know any more information about their guy, but Pen had already offered to give them a lecture on gladiatorial fights if need be. It was actually one of her favorite topics to discuss in her Roman history classes.

"I'm sure we'll all love the lesson," Steve had said, sitting down at his kitchen table for dinner.

But… back to the classroom…

"Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo Da Vinci were NOT, I repeat, NOT ninja turtles, FYI. They were brilliant artists…"

Pen liked the Renaissance well enough, but she honestly hated lecturing on it, let alone lecturing on the subject for three class periods. But it was her job to get them set up for the next class, World History 102, if any of them felt the need to take it.

"All right. That's enough for today. Remember… review session will be in this room, 3 p.m. the Sunday before exam week. Come prepared with any questions that you may have, or blanks your drawing with terms on your study guide."

Pen smiled as she packed up her stuff and made the trek to the Hau'oli Café to meet up with Kathryn for coffee. She noticed she had a voicemail from Steve, which she listened to on the way.

"_Hey babe, so… the governor's personal assistant came by earlier today and invited the team to the annual charity ball the governor puts on. I need my plus one, meaning you. It's next Saturday night. Talk to you later._"

A ball? An official state function? Great. Pen hated events like this. She even hated going to fancy university things, which sometimes she's forced to go to by her Department Head. For Steve though, she'd be his plus one.

"Did you hear about the ball yet?" Kathryn asked as they stood in line for the best coffee in Hawaii. For the best coffee in the entire world, in Pen's opinion.

"I just heard a voicemail from Steve about it," Pen replied.

"Boy, you sound absolutely thrilled," Kathryn joked.

"Completely," Pen replied sarcastically.

When the two women had their coffee, they sat down at a small circular table by the windows. It was a beautiful Thursday in paradise and tomorrow was Friday, which Pen was thankful for. Only a few classes between her and the weekend!

"So where are you going to prepare for the ball?" Kathryn asked her, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Uh… my bathroom?"

"You're kidding, right?" Kathryn asked.

Pen shook her head.

"Hon," Kathryn said. "This is the _governor's_ ball. A ball she puts on for her favorite charity where it is, like, almost $200 a head! You've got to at least get your hair professionally done!"

"What are the professionals going to do for _my_ hair?" Pen asked. It was brown, short and curly. What could they do with that?

Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to wear?"

"I was thinking of wearing that dress I wore for the faculty get-together at the beginning of the year," Pen replied.

Kathryn looked like she was going to keel over off the chair.

"You're hopeless. The second you get out of your last class tomorrow, we're going shopping. You. Me. Ala Moana Center. I'll call Kono too."

Just what Pen wanted. She hated going clothes shopping. Shopping for a good book, she loved, but clothes shopping… especially _dress_ shopping… Fuck. That.

* * *

The day started off like any other day for Steve. He had dropped his lovely girlfriend at work, and now companioned with said girlfriend's dog, made his way across town to Five-0's offices.

Ramses immediately took up his post underneath Steve's desk while he and the team gathered around the computer. Chin took point on recounting the information that had come in so far.

"Max just sent us the autopsy report. Time of death can only be a guess factoring in the temperature of the water, but Max would put it at about 24 hours before we found the body. Official C.O.D. was a stab wound, using either a large dagger or a small sword."

Chin pulled up pictures from the report and whisked them on to one of the flat screens. One was a picture of the victim. The sand had been cleaned from his face, which was still intact despite being in the ocean with all sorts of critters. It looked badly beaten. His right eye was swollen and there were other cuts on his lip and cheeks and heavy bruising. Another picture showed the vertical stab wound that had been inflicted.

"Max also said that he had sustained pre-mortem damage to his face. Looks like our guy had gotten into a pretty bad fight before hand," Chin continued.

"A real life gladiator," Kono mused.

"Do we have an ID on this guy?" Danny asked.

"Prints are down with Adam who's running them through AFIS now. He estimates another day for any hits, if he's in the system."

"The guy looks like a major goon," Steve said. "Wouldn't be surprised if he had been arrested for _something_."

"Adam is also processing the vic's unusual attire. He's hoping to have something from that later today. I'm also running current simulations to see if we could get a general location for our primary crime scene."

"Excellent," Steve told Chin.

"Excuse me, Commander?" A voice asked from the main door to their suite of offices. The team looked up to see the governor's personal assistant, Sarah.

"Come in, come in." Steve beckoned to the woman. She hesitated a second, but then stepped into the room and closer to where the team was standing.

"The governor asked me to deliver this to you all," Sarah said, holding out an expensive looking, ivory colored envelope. Steve took it and ripped it open. It was a formal invitation for the whole team (and their dates) for the annual charity ball that Governor Jameson hosted. All proceeds and donations went to all the various organizations that she supported throughout the state of Hawaii. Steve handed it to Danny to pass around.

"Governor Jameson _insists_ that you all come. And you all have a plus one. She's going to pay your entry fees," Sarah told them all, smiling. "It's next Saturday, at the Halekulani Hotel in Waikiki. It's the governor's favorite hotel on the island."

"Wow… a ball," Kono said rather breathlessly. She had never been to a ball before and it sounded very… fairy tale-like. But she needed a date? Who the Hell was she going to get to be her date?

Danny was not overly thrilled about the idea of this, but the way that Sarah had said the governor "insisted" made him mentally prepare to pull out the old monkey suit. At least he'd have Kathryn with him… although she may make him rent a tux… oh God.

Chin was excited. He knew exactly whom he wanted to bring. Malia. He wanted to bring Malia. He missed Malia, badly, and he hadn't really realized it until he had seen her again a few months back. He just hoped she agreed to go with him.

Steve was grinning inwardly. He could just imagine the look Penny was going to get when he told her she had to come. She would complain that he hadn't _asked_, he had _told_ her, and then she would probably complain about how she was going to have to get dressed up and… well… it would go on. He knew his girlfriend well enough she didn't particularly care for events like this.

"You can tell the governor we will all be there," Steve told Sarah.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. She had been anticipating a huge deal being made about this, but was pleasantly surprised she wasn't met with any resistance.

"Great! I will add you guys to the list. The governor will be very happy to hear you will be attending."

"And if we would like to donate… do we just work that out with you?" Steve asked Sarah. The woman nodded.

"Of course! The governor would be even happier to hear that."

Steve smiled at her, and shrugged.

"I can't promise much but… it's for a good cause, right?"

"Yeah, I'll donate too," Chin spoke up, and Kono and Danny nodded their agreement.

Sarah looked completely beside herself.

"Great! Just contact me whenever you want to work something out. In the mean time, I'll let the governor know."

She waved goodbye to them and exited out the way she had come. Her mission was accomplished.

"Great," Danny muttered.

"Not looking forward to a night of schmoozing, Danno?" Steve asked his partner playfully.

"I'm not looking forward to the penguin suit I'm going to have to wear."

"Let Kathryn pick one out for you. _This_ time you'll look like James Bond," Steve said. Danny just shot him a look.

"Oh come on, Danny. It's a ball! Something different from your normal routine. You should be excited!" Kono said, trying to convince the ex-Jersey cop that hob knobbing with the rich and boring is going to be fun.

Danny shook his head and retreated to his office, murmuring something about yelling for him if any new information came in.

Steve went into his office to check and make sure Ramses was all right. The dog was sound asleep under his desk as usual.

Back by the touch screen computer, Kono stood by her cousin as Chin worked the keyboard.

"Who are you bringing, cuz?" Kono asked him. Chin hesitated before answering.

"I think I'm going to ask Malia."

Kono's demeanor instantly tensed up, and she went into protective mode.

"Why—"

"Look, cuz, you don't know the whole story. So, please, just go with it, and behave around her as you used too," Chin told her.

"Fine… for you."

"Who are _you_ going to bring?" Chin asked her, an amused grin on his face. Kono blushed.

"No idea."

"Just throwing this out there but… you always have Kamekona to ask." He was really trying to keep a straight face… and almost failed.

Kono was not amused at Chin's suggestion.

And, as if it was a sign from God, the door to Five-0 opened and in walked Detective Keanu Pika. Kono stood up straight immediately upon seeing him, and her heart did some weird little flips. He was looking damn good. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt that stretched across his fantastically honed pectoral muscles. His gun and badge were firmly set at his right side. Keanu's hands were placed firmly in his pockets, and he was looking around, taking in the set up.

"You guys got some nice digs," he commented.

"Thanks," Kono said, in that breathy way that happens when a person was nervous. Nervous? She wasn't nervous. She never got nervous.

"What can we do for you, detective?" Chin asked, after glancing at his cousin who looked like she was about to go into a fit of sighs.

Keanu shrugged.

"Nothing, really. I was just in the neighborhood… thought I'd check in and ask about your John Doe. I've got to say… I'm a little intrigued. I saw _Gladiator _in theaters at least seven times when it first came out. This case has my interest peaked."

He had this half smile on his face, and Kono thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. A part of her had been hoping he had said that he came to talk to her. Wishful thinking.

Chin beckoned the HPD detective closer to the bank of screens, and started going through all the information they had. Kono could tell that he was listening with a critical ear, and taking in all the pictures with a critical eye. His eyes moved back and forth, analyzing all the new data.

"Officer Kalakaua?"

Keanu's deep voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up, into his eyes, so chocolate-y brown. She loved chocolate.

"Yes?" She asked. She had completely missed whatever it was he had just said to her.

"I was wondering what you thought about all this?" He repeated.

Kono cleared her throat and glanced at the screen that held the picture of the vic.

"I'm not entirely sure. You don't see dead bodies dressed as ancient warriors too often."

He smiled widely at her lame joke. Props to him.

"I was just telling Chin that I wouldn't be surprised if this guy was a boxer or something."

Made sense, with his face beat to Hell like it was. Either he had pissed somebody off, badly, or he was a fighter. She decided to make it her task for the next hour or so to compile a list of gyms in the Honolulu area. And when Chin was done with the current analysis, she could go off a more specific location.

She voiced this idea to the two, and then hurried into her office.

Keanu watched her retreating back, and briefly thought about following after her. His real reason for showing up at Five-0 headquarters was not really to follow up on the gladiator (although he was genuinely curious about where this case was going to go), but to get up the gumption to ask Kono out for a drink. When she had first showed up at the crime scene with one of her teammates, he immediately knew that he wanted to get to know this woman. She was very pretty, and tall and lithe and had beautiful brown, almond shaped eyes that just spoke volumes about her intelligence and personality, even before she opened her mouth. He wanted at least a drink date. No, he'd be lying to himself. He wanted a date date. But he wasn't sure whether he would be moving in on any other guy's business. The whole team seemed close, and he wasn't sure whether Kono was _closer_ to any one of the guys. He was a detective, and he was going to figure it out.

* * *

Steve really hated paperwork. He hated having to fill out reports. He hated having to sign a million and one things. He hated how his hand would cramp. All he wanted to do right now was either shoot at something or kiss his girlfriend.

Speaking of Pen, he had just tried to call her and when she didn't pick up, left her a voicemail about the governor's ball. He glanced at the time, and realized that she was probably in class. He smiled at the look that was sure to come over her face when she listened to his message.

"Think mom's going to want to go to the ball with me, Ram?" Steve asked the dog who was now awake and ready to do some running around. Ram barked once.

"I didn't think so either," Steve laughed, grabbing Ramses' leads to attach to his collar. It was time for a little walk around outside. "She'll go though," Steve added confidently. Ramses barked once again, and grew even more excited as they neared the door to the outside.

"All right, all right. Calm down," Steve tried to sooth, but Ramses was too excited for an adventure. The little pup was just a bundle of energy.

* * *

While Kono was on her way out to her car, she saw boss man and little Ramses a ways away from the building, running around, taking a break. She smiled at the sight, and stopped to watch for a few minutes.

"Well, long time no see." A voice she was beginning to recognize said behind her. She turned around to see Keanu standing there, hands in his pockets.

"You're still here?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I had some other business I had to deal with. Now I'm on my way back to my precinct. Where you going?"

"I was going to go around to some of the gyms in the city; show the vic's picture around, see if anyone recognizes him," Kono replied.

"By yourself?"

"Yeah… Everyone was busy doing something… I didn't see any problem going by myself."

"Well, you won't be going by yourself. I'm coming with you."

Oh boy.

Keanu glanced over at what she had been looking at. McGarrett, the boss of Five-0 was there, playing and running around with a dog that looked like a cross between a German Sheppard and a Husky. This would be a great opportunity to commence Operation Find Out If Kono Is Single.

"So… does he bring his dog to work all the time?"

Kono looked back over at her boss and smiled slightly.

"Nah, that's his girlfriend's dog."

"His girlfriend's?" Keanu asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, she's a college professor at HPU. In a weird way, they are really good together. He cares about her… a lot."

Well… that took care of one possibility. Now, to, smoothly and subtly, address the other two…

Around the second gym that they had visited, he learned from random conversations with Kono that Chin was her cousin, and THE Chin of the famed "kick-back" incident. She made it vehemently clear that her cousin did no such thing, and that he'd be wise to recognize this.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled at her.

After the fourth boxing gym was a bust, they sat in her car for a little while, planning their next move. He had two down, one more to go, and he wanted to know badly.

"So, that haole you've got working with you… the Jersey cop… he any good?"

Kono laughed at the question.

"Danny… well, Danny has his own method of doing things sometimes. But he is _really_ good at what he does. He's a bit hot headed though… but I think Grace and Kathryn are really helping him to tone it down a bit."

Bingo.

"Grace and Kathryn?" He asked.

"Oh, right, sorry. Grace is his daughter, the whole reason he came to Hawaii. Kathryn is his girlfriend, she's a professor at HPU as well."

Keanu could have done a friggin' happy dance right there. She wasn't attached to any of her teammates, and after spending the last couple hours together, it really didn't sound like she was attached to anyone else.

After the fifth gym that they had visited, both Kono and Keanu were getting really annoyed. No one recognized the John Doe; no one had ever seen him before in their lives. Nothing. Nada.

"Hit one more and call it a night?" Keanu suggested.

Kono sighed.

"Yeah."

They got back into Kono's vehicle and drove to the next one on the list, Wailani Gym.

After Kono was able to find a decent parking space, they walked up the street to the Wailani Gym.

"I was wondering…" Keanu began, taking in a breath to gather his nerves. He didn't know why he was so damn nervous asking a beautiful woman out for a drink. "… you want to go get a drink after this? I'm assuming you'll be off duty?"

Kono was honestly shocked, that she didn't answer at first. She quickly hid it with a smile.

"I'd like that."

Keanu could have done another happy dance right there in the street.

Kono instantly felt nervous and then felt elated. It had been awhile since she had been out with a guy. The Academy took up a lot of her time, and since working with Five-0 there hadn't really been any opportunities either. After spending a good deal of the afternoon with Keanu, she couldn't help but _really_ want to go out with him. Even if it was just drinks. Maybe she'd have a date to this ball thing after all.

They entered the gym. The smell of sweat and exercise immediately hit their noses. It was a fairly good-sized gym, well equipped with plenty of patrons and coaches. Keanu and Kono split up and went from person to person, flashing the picture of the John Doe. They still weren't having any luck.

"Can I help you?" Asked a scratchy voice. Kono and Keanu, having met back up, turned around to see a middle aged, Asian man who's nose looked as if it had been broken a time or two.

"I'm Officer Kalakaua, this is Detective Pika. Do you know this man?" She asked, holding up the autopsy photo. A shadow passed over the man's face, but as soon as it had appeared, it was gone again. He shook his head.

"No, I don't know 'im," he replied in that pack-a-day voice. "I own this gym. If he used this place I would know 'im. And I don't." The man turned on his heel and went back to the young guy he was coaching on a punching bag. Kono and Keanu finished up their rounds, and went back out to her car.

"He knew him," Kono stated.

"He sure did," Keanu agreed. "Looks like there's going to need to be some 'leaning' on this guy, if you know what I mean."

Kono nodded in agreement. She had a feeling they were about to get a lead in their case.

**A/N: I know, I know! You guys must TOTALLY hate me! I spoiled you all with constant updates and then nothing for, like, weeks! All I can say is thank you to my reviewers and to all of those that have "Alerted" this story! I promise it's still happening! And as always, thanks to rice117 and Gizzi1213!**


	4. Chapter 4: Field Trip?

**My Name is Gladiator**

**By: Dean's Leather Jacket**

**Chapter Four: Field Trip?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0… if I did… I'd be able to get my head out of my ass and write!**

"You want to go back in there now?" Keanu asked her, nodding his head toward the Wailani Gym.

"Of course," Kono replied.

But before they went in there, pulling out their "bad cops," she opened up the trunk of her car and pulled out her ankle holster. She didn't normally walk around with it, but decided it wouldn't hurt to have an extra firearm, in case of emergency. Kono rolled up her jeans to strap the holster on, and then rolled the material back down. It was well concealed; no one would be able to tell it was there.

"Ok… now I'm ready," she informed Keanu, as she shut her trunk. He looked impressed.

"What?" She asked, after seeing his expression. "I can take care of myself."

Keanu was all for ass-kicking women, but he had yet to see this girl in action. So, he decided to humor her, and just nodded.

They strolled back into the Wailani Gym, and this time no one looked twice at them. The owner, however, took one glance at them, and bolted towards the back and out the door. Kono didn't hesitate, and took off after him immediately; Keanu was close on her heels.

For an older gentleman, this guy was really friggin' fast. But Kono was faster. The man had hurled himself out into the back alley behind the gym and ran towards the street. Kono put on more speed, and Keanu watched as she hurled herself at the fleeing guy, and brought him down hard to the ground. The detective then watched as the owner tried to resist, but Kono wrangled him, and finally cuffed his hands behind his back. Holy shit. She really hadn't been kidding. This woman could kick some ass!

Kono was still sitting on top of the guy when Keanu finally got out of his state of shock, and jogged the rest of the way down the alley.

"Christ, you weren't kidding," he breathed.

She looked up at him, and smiled.

_Lord_, he thought, _I want to marry this woman_.

* * *

Once they had hauled the guy up, and threw him against the wall, Keanu had finally gotten a hold of his heart.

"You want to tell us who this is now?" Kono asked, taking the autopsy picture out of her pocket and shoving it in the guy's face. He looked anywhere but at the picture, and Kono kept sticking it in his line of sight.

"I think you better answer the lady," Keanu spoke up. "I don't think she's messing around."

"_Who_ is he?" She asked.

"It's… it's Victor Freeman."

Kono and Keanu glanced at each other, and then back to him.

"Who's Victor Freeman?" Keanu asked.

"He used to be one of my boxers."

"Used too?" Kono piped up.

"I kicked him out of my gym when I found out…"

"Found out what?" Keanu asked.

"When I found out he was involved in something illegal," the man replied. He was shifting from foot to foot, and was clearly uncomfortable with his hands cuffed behind his back. Kono figured his discomfort could last a bit longer.

"What was he doing?" She asked.

The guy didn't know how to say it. She could tell that much. She could see the wheels turning in that noggin, trying to form the words.

"He… he was in a fighting ring."

A fighting ring?

"Fighting ring?" Keanu asked. The only fighting rings he had ever encountered were the mixed martial arts kind. No shirts, no holds barred, brutal and bloody. Not the "let's dress up like a gladiator!" kind.

The man seemed to relax a bit, despite the fact the circulation was becoming cut off to his hands. Maybe he felt he wasn't in too deep of trouble.

"Look… I really don't know the details. I heard him talking about it with another one of my boxers. I don't allow that sort of shit in my gym. So I kicked him out."

"Listen… Mr…?" Keanu spoke.

"Chao. Larry Chao," he replied.

"Mr. Chao… if you know anything else. You need to tell us right now."

"I really don't know anything else."

"Why'd you run then?" Kono asked.

"I thought maybe you had found out about the fighting ring and thought I was involved in it…"

Kono sighed and reached around him to unlock the cuffs. Larry immediately began rubbing at his wrists to get some feeling back into them.

"Look… I'm sorry. I just… Vic was one of my best boxers and… I can't believe he's dead." His face fell and his shoulders sagged.

"We're sorry about the loss. But if you hear anything from any of your other boxers… let us know. We want to catch the guy that did this to Victor Freeman," Kono told him, handing him one of her cards. Larry nodded and Keanu stepped out of the way to let him go back into his gym.

"So…" Keanu said, breaking the silence after Mr. Chao had disappeared. "Shots?"

* * *

"Hey, boss, you're still here?" Chin asked, poking his head into Steve's office. Steve was still slaving away over more paperwork, which didn't seem to diminish at all.

"Yeah, still here. I'll be leaving in a few minutes though. Going to meet Penny at Rachel's."

"Ah… the monthly dinner?"

"That's it," Steve smiled. He then remembered fondly the first time that Danny had found out he was going over to Rachel and Stan's once a month for dinner. His partner had rambled on and on about being a Judas and betrayal. Steve just shrugged and didn't see the big deal. It was a tradition that Pen had been involved in since she had moved to the island, and it only seemed natural for her _boyfriend_ to be invited. Didn't matter that her boyfriend happened to be the partner of the ex-husband.

"Well, I just got a call from Kono…" And Chin then began to recount Kono's findings to Steve.

"Underground fighting ring? Really?" Steve asked.

"Apparently."

"Interesting," Steve mused. Tomorrow, they'd have to pay a visit to their good buddy and friendly neighborhood informant, Kamekona.

"If you don't need me for anything, I'll be off. When we get back tomorrow we should have a general area where our primary crime scene is."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Danny to leave if he's still here."

"He left a little bit ago. He was meeting Kathryn somewhere, I think," Chin said. "See you tomorrow."

About fifteen minutes later, Steve closed up shop for the night. Ramses seemed to grow excited at the prospect of seeing his mom, and the dog happily trotted alongside Steve as they walked out to his truck.

It wasn't long before Steve was pulling into the driveway of Stan and Rachel's home. As he was walking up the steps to the front door, it swung wide-open and little Grace Williams threw herself out onto the threshold, and jumped into Steve's outstretched arms.

"Uncle Stevie!"

"Hey, little one. What's cooking?"

He hefted her up into his arms a little to adjust his hold, and unhooked his Aviators from where they had been resting on the collar of his t-shirt. She happily took them and slid them on over her eyes; the glasses practically engulfed her whole face.

Ramses barked a couple of times; feeling completely left out from the attention Grace was giving out. The little girl giggled, hopped down, and wrapped her arms around the dog's neck to give him a hug. Even as a puppy, he was a large dog, and would soon out weigh the eight-year-old girl. Ramses happily licked her face and Grace laughed.

"Hey there, stranger," Pen said from the doorway. He looked up at her, to see that she was smiling at him. He suddenly felt like he hadn't seen her in ages. His chest constricted and his stomach flipped. Steve crossed over to her in a single step and swept her into his arms, bringing her lips to his. God he had missed this woman.

"Um… that's some hello," Pen giggled breathily when he pulled away.

"I just missed you," he replied, supplying her with his charming grin.

"Is this some way of you buttering me up to go with you to this charity ball thing?'

"Maybe…"

"You know you don't have to bother. I'm going to go with you," Pen said. "But I mean… if you want to continue what you're doing…"

He laughed and pulled her against him.

Grace's groan of disgust could be heard just as a head butted in between them, and Pen knelt down to greet Ramses, who really wanted some attention from his mom.

"I'm sorry buddy. Of _course_ I missed you too! Did you behave yourself today?"

Little Ram barked a couple of times, and licked at one of her hands.

Pen stood up and motioned everyone to head inside; Grace happily took Ramses' leads and brought him inside. Pen grabbed Steve's hand and followed after her goddaughter.

A few minutes later, everyone was seated around the dining room table, enjoying dinner and some wine (well, of course not Grace, she got juice instead). Steve and Stan were talking about some football team or another, while Rachel and Pen were discussing summer plans.

"I think at some point I'm going to go to Maine," Pen told her friend. Surprisingly, the two women had remained so even after the divorce. It came with the territory of being Grace's godmother. "Probably visit my mom and the rest of my family in Virginia too. But other than that, I'll be working on preparing my dissertation to be published. The joys of being a college professor and having to publish things."

"Stan has several business trips that he has to take this summer," Rachel said. "A few of them we'll be able to take Grace with us, but there are a couple that would be so boring to her, that I couldn't put her through it."

Pen looked over at her goddaughter who looked absolutely bored at the dull, adult conversations going on. An elbow was propped on the table, while her head was cradled in the hand. Absolutely bored.

"Grace… you want to play a game?" Pen asked her. The girl instantly perked up.

"Yes! What game do you want to play, Aunt Pen?"

"Whatever you want," Pen told her. Grace grinned and hustled away from the table. Pen looked back at Rachel who just smiled.

"You gentlemen up for a game?" Rachel asked the two men.

"Of course!" Stan replied.

* * *

An hour later, Grace had whipped their asses at five-card draw. One of those lovely traits that Danny had passed on to his daughter. Pen hadn't helped the habit though, as she had gotten Grace the chips set they were currently using for Christmas one year.

"Seriously, how do you do that?" Pen asked the girl. Grace just grinned widely and shrugged.

"It's a gift," she replied.

This kid was unbelievable sometimes. Like she was too mature for her own good.

Soon, it was time for Steve, Pen and Ramses to duck out, it being a school night for Grace. Goodbyes were exchanged, and Grace finally gave Steve back his Aviators.

Back at Steve's house, Ramses was released out into the backyard for his final business of the night and to get a little energy out. Pen flipped on the outside lights and went out to throw the ball around with him a bit. She had missed her little guy.

"Go get it!" She exclaimed, tossing the ball across the yard for what felt like the fiftieth time. Ramses took off like a shot into a patch of darkness, and quickly returned to drop the ball at her feet, tongue hanging out and panting. Pen laughed and knelt to give his head a good rub.

"Sorry, Ram. But that's enough for tonight. I'm beat!"

Ramses followed after her as she made her way back into the house. Steve had just been turning off the lights downstairs, and when she was in, he armed his security system.

Pen was so happy when her head hit the pillow. For some reason she had been ridiculously tired for the past few hours. Maybe she was getting too old to stay up late. Steve made a show of actually jumping into the bed, which Pen just shook her head at. He was such a goof sometimes.

"So… you sure you want to go to the ball? I swear that I will make it as fun as possible and not torture," Steve spoke. Pen laughed and cuddled into his side.

"Seriously, I'll be fine. It's no big deal. Although, I'm not looking forward to the shopping tomorrow," Pen replied.

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, Kathryn and Kono are going to drag me shopping tomorrow after classes are done. Really not looking forward to it."

Steve started laughing. And kept laughing. Pen wacked him on his arm.

"Don't laugh at me, ass!" She fumed.

He just kept laughing.

"You… shopping?" He gasped out, and laughed some more.

It was a good thing he was so damn cute or she'd _really_ be pissed.

* * *

The next day, Pen insisted that she take Ramses with her to work, but Steve was adamant about taking him again.

"Seriously, Pen," Steve said, and he normally called her "Pen" when he was getting irritated with her. "Ramses is _not_ in my way. At all. I actually _love_ taking him to work with me."

"But you've taken him for the past few days!" Pen replied, rather lamely.

Steve rolled his eyes, and turned to the dog in question, who just sat on the floor between them, moving his head back and forth, watching their argument.

"Ram… who would _you _like to go with?" He asked Ramses.

The dog stood up for a second, almost as if in thought, and then unceremoniously collapsed onto Steve's combat boots, a clear sign of who he wanted to spend the day with.

"Traitor," Pen muttered. "You're _my _dog."

Ramses just sighed, and stayed where he was.

When Steve pulled up in front of Pen's office building, he leaned over the console to kiss her, but she had already opened the door and jumped down, messenger bag in hand. He gave her his "WTF" face, and she just smiled widely at him. Ramses immediately hopped into the front seat, and happily gave his mom a "kiss" goodbye. She laughed and wiped the slobber from her cheek, and petted him.

"Take care of that pain in the ass man, ok? Since he insists on keeping you from me," Pen muttered to Ramses. She shut the passenger door and waved goodbye as she strolled into the building. It was Friday, always a good thing. But it was Friday, shopping day, never a good thing.

* * *

"Your mom's the pain in the ass, Ram," Steve muttered to the dog as he walked into Five-0 a few minutes later. Kono, Chin, and Danny were leaning over the computer console and Ramses immediately rushed to greet them, well, not _all_ of them.

"Hey, buddy," Kono said, leaning over to give the dog a couple of rubs along his back. Ramses really lapped it up when Chin did the same thing. Content with the attention he had received, Ram retreated into Steve's office, completely ignoring Danny, and took up his usual spot to take a nap. Being such an adorable, loving dog was hard work.

"You guys got anything good?" Steve asked the two cousins and his partner as he approached the computer. There was a map of Oahu pictured with red arrows waving and pointing in specific directions along the coast.

"I think I may have found the area of our primary crime scene, or where ever the body was dropped," Chin informed the boss. "Judging by the flow of currents… Victor Freeman was most likely dumped into the Pacific somewhere around Maunalua Bay."

"Field trip?" Danny quipped.

* * *

Armed with each other, side arms, Ramses and mighty forensic technician, Dave Monroe, Five-0 made the trek out to Maunalua Bay, and began scouring the area for possible secluded places good for dumping bodies. After a good two and a half solid hours of searching, they found some cliffs that seemed conducive to what they were looking for and it wasn't very populated.

The five of them (plus canine) fanned out and began combing the area looking for anything that would lead them in any sort of direction. Steve held Ramses' leads, and was surprised to see the dog immediately stick his nose to the ground and start sniffing, as if he knew they were looking for something. Anything.

Eventually, something caught Danny's eye that as a bit buried in the dirt, and he pulled out his black latex glove to pick up the object (mentally congratulating himself for finding something before the mutt). It was a strip of leather that ended in a point. It looked extremely similar to what was on Victor Freeman's leather torso armor. It was a leather piece that was typically hanging from the shoulders with several others that acted as a sort of shoulder guard.

"Hey guys, found something," he announced, and the others came over to check out what Danny had discovered.

"That looks like something off of Victor Freeman," Kono commented, clearly on the same page as Danny.

"Nah, that can't be from Victor Freeman," Dave declared. The entire Five-0 team and Ramses turned to him.

"Who's it from then?" Chin asked.

"No idea, but I processed every single _inch_ of what Victor Freeman was wearing. He wasn't missing a leather piece from his armor," Dave stated, pulling a plastic evidence bag from his field kit, and took the leather piece to stick in the bag. He pulled out a pen to document where the item had been found, who had found it, etcetera. It was a part of that whole chain of evidence thing that was important to admissibility in a court of law.

"Great eyes, Danny," Steve complimented his partner. "Let's see if we can find anything else."

For another hour or so, the team (Ramses included of course) searched the top of the cliff and also a little further inland to see if they could find anything else like the leather piece. They did find some tire tracks, but there were a few sets, suggesting maybe this was like one of those places in teen movies where a couple came to be "alone." Nevertheless, Dave took casts of all the different tracks he could isolate just in case they could use it for further evidence later.

"All right, let's get back to the office, so Dave can start processing the leather piece," Steve declared a little while later when he didn't think his eyes could take looking at another inch of grass.

Ramses was excited to have another car ride. Steve had decided to take his truck this time, which Danny was pretty thrilled about. What he wasn't thrilled about this time though, was that Ramses decided _he_ wanted the passenger seat, and didn't look he was going to move, _especially_ if Danny told him to move.

"Sorry Danno," Steve shrugged. "Ramses wants the front seat."

"Yeah, yeah. Mangy mutt," Danny muttered. Ramses growled at him as he climbed into the cramped back seat. His best friend sure knew how to pick an animal. Steve and Ramses.

* * *

"You ready to do a little retail therapy?" Kathryn asked Pen, as Pen sat in Kathryn's office. Shocker, right? Kathryn was usually barging into Pen's office, complaining about something or another. This time it was Pen entering Kathryn's office, all sour and not happy about the shopping trip a little while later in the afternoon.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Kathryn mused after seeing the look on Pen's face.

Pen actually had a class in the building that housed the Art and Art History department, hence why this particular office visit.

"Too bad," Kathryn continued. "I called Kono last night, everything's set in stone. There's no getting out of it. Plus, Kono has to tell us how her date went last night."

"Kono had a date?" Pen asked, sitting forward in her chair. Kono had really become a great friend since they had met months before, and Pen was _thrilled_ to know that a man had come onto the scene. Kono deserved her happiness too.

"Yeah… it wasn't a date date, according to her. It was a drink date."

"With who?"

"Some detective or other," Kathryn shrugged. Kono hadn't reported the whole situation last night on the phone, but she figured that the whole story would come out on their shopping trip.

"That's awesome," Pen commented.

"Extremely," Kathryn agreed. "She called a couple of minutes ago. Said that they had just gotten back from Maunalua Bay or some place like that. Something to do with their case they were working on."

Pen nodded to signify that she had heard her friend. Steve hadn't really told her much else about their current case, which she kind of felt left out of, even though that was completely ridiculous because it was none of her business and was completely law enforcement only. She had really hoped to hear more about this mysterious dead body wearing gladiator armor though. Ah well, she figured that Steve would tell her whenever, if he told her anything.

Pen glanced at the clock on Kathryn's wall and noticed that if she didn't get her rear in gear she was going to be late for her class. No need to give them false hope that she wasn't going to show up.

"I'll talk to you later," she said, as she stood and tried to make her escape out the door.

"Don't even think about trying to sneak out of here after your class," Kathryn warned her. "I'm done for the day, and I _will_ be standing at the exit to your classroom to make sure you don't get away."

"That's just ridiculous," Pen complained, but Kathryn shrugged.

"I know you, Pen. Any way you can get out of going shopping I know you'll try and find. Don't think you can get away from me."

Pen sighed. This was getting ridiculous. She felt like she was under house arrest or something, and there was no way of trying to get the locator anklet off. She slouched out of the office and down the stairs to her classroom in defeat. If only she was the Invisible Woman or something and could make herself invisible to Kathryn to make her escape. Unfortunately, the only person she knew that was close to a superhero was Steve, and he certainly wasn't making himself invisible or anything. He wasn't leaping buildings in a single bound or running faster than a speeding bullet. Steve may be a lot of things, but even he couldn't help her get out of this dreaded shopping trip.

**A/N: A HUGE thank you to all my reviewers and to all those that have Alerted me in any way or Favorited me. You guys are why I stick around! Haha. Huge thanks to Gizzi1213 and rice117!**


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping Trip From Hell

**My Name is Gladiator**

**By: Dean's Leather Jacket**

**Chapter Five: Shopping Trip from Hell**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0… if I did… Nick Lachey would never again be seen on television.**

"You can't refuse."

"There's no way in _fucking_ Hell I want to go in there."

"Come on, Pen! You _have_ too!"

"No! No, no, no. Shall I try it in different languages? Minime, Non, nein, nyet!"

"You're being ridiculous. What's wrong with going in _Victoria's Secret_?"

Pen just shot Kathryn and Kono a look. _Let me count the ways, _she thought. Both had been trying to convince her to go into the place for the past three minutes. Pen always hated going into the bright, flowery smelling, weird French music playing store. She had never wanted to pay for over-priced scraps of cloth. She was perfectly content with getting her undergarments from Target or where ever.

"We _will_ drag you in there if we have too," Kathryn threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

Kathryn shot her a look that said, "Try me." So, Pen finally woman-ed up, took a deep breath, and crossed the threshold into the store. The fruity, nasty smells of the perfumes they sell assaulted Pen's senses and it was all she could do not to openly gag. Kono and Kathryn grabbed either shoulder and led her around the store, throwing things into her arms to try on.

"How's it going in there?" Kono asked through the door of the dressing room Pen currently occupied.

Pen was horrified at some of the things they had picked out for her. She didn't even know what half of these things were, so she just pretended like everything was fine.

"Good! Let us know if you need anything else," Kono told her.

This whole situation was just not Pen, not Pen at all. Sexy lingerie? Skimpy underwear? She really had never cared before how "sexy" her under things looked. She hadn't had anyone in a while to show them off too!

But then she found it. It was the most unexpected thing, but there they were. Either Kono or Kathryn seemed to know her well enough to include these in the pile. Pen had laid out the panties they had thrown at her to pick out the pair she knew she was going to _have_ to take home. The two women outside weren't going to let her leave without them. It was a pair of lacy, black boy shorts. They were tasteful and yet still sexy; therefore these were more Pen's speed than the thongs they had thrown at her. She shivered at the thought. She put the rest of them in a pile, and kept the boy shorts aside to wash and try on when she got home.

Next, she knew she had to try out the overpriced bras. Until she found a lacy, black number that had her wondering why she hadn't shopped at _Victoria's Secret_ before. Pen instantly felt better about this whole situation now that this hurdle had been cleared. She had found a tasteful but still sexy set of undergarments to go under the dress she had still to pick out. Kathryn had sworn it was more important to pick the lingerie first, and then the dress. Pen didn't understand the logic.

"Oh good. You've found something!" Kathryn looked relieved when Pen stepped out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah," Pen muttered, stepping around them and up to the check out.

* * *

They had next ended up in some trendy store or other that the Ala Moana Center was just chocked full of. The reason Pen was currently jealous was because Kono was modeling an absolutely stunning red dress that looked _even_ more stunning on her person. The dress fell to about mid-calf. It was strapless and had black ribbon right under the bodice. Kono did a spin in front of the three-way mirror to get a good look. This was the fourth or fifth dress that she had tried on, but Pen could tell by the look in her eyes that this was the one she wanted to get.

"You look fantastic, Kono," Pen complimented when Kono turned to her. She smiled and turned back to the mirror.

"This is the one," she said simply. "I'm thinking a shawl to go with it?"

"I think that would finish the look off nicely," Pen agreed. Kono nodded and then started back to her dressing room to get back into her regular clothes.

"I haven't seen it yet!" Kathryn huffed from her own dressing room. Kono paused halfway into her's.

"Get out here then!"

"Give me… one… second… okay!"

Kathryn flung open the door and came out in a navy blue floor length dress, with a square neckline and cap sleeves. She looked gorgeous in this dress as well, and Pen, who had opted to wait for another store to try on dresses, thought instantly that she had no idea what the hell she was doing here with these two, extremely gorgeous women.

"Wow… that is a beautiful dress," Kathryn said about Kono's red gown.

"Yours is gorgeous too!" Kono replied, appraising Kathryn's look. Pen's colleague then turned to her.

"What do you think?" Kathryn asked.

"I think Danny is going to look ugly next to you," Pen joked. Kathryn snorted.

"That man could never look ugly."

And just the way Kathryn said it and the look on her face, made Pen realize that Kathryn _really_, _really_ cared about Danny. Like… a lot. This realization made Pen smile.

"Looks like we've found some winners. Let's get the hell out of here," Kono said. Kathryn nodded in agreement and the two women retreated back into their dressing rooms. Pen really didn't want to continue this shopping trip anymore. She already felt ridiculous carrying around a _Victoria's Secret_ bag; she didn't need to add some frilly dress to further her misery.

* * *

The three women had decided to stop into _California Pizza Kitchen_ and share a margarita pie (Pen could just imagine Danny's distaste). Kathryn and Kono had left their dresses at the store to pick up on the way out; just to make it easier on them. No reason to carry around a dress when you don't necessarily have too.

"So, we want to hear about your drink date," Pen said to Kono. The woman actually ducked her head and blushed. _Blushed_! The badass female of the Five-0 taskforce BLUSHED!

"It was… fun," she replied.

"Just 'fun?' Tell us all!" Kathryn coaxed, in that way that only Kathryn can persuade someone to talk.

"Well… we had spent the afternoon canvassing some places, looking for a lead on the current case we have right now. After that, we went and had a few beers… and maybe some shots."

"Have you asked him to the ball yet?" Kathryn asked.

Kono laughed.

"No… not yet. But I think I will. He is a really great guy. He's kind, and hilarious, and… just very genuine. I like that a lot. Considering I've had my share of fakes and posers."

Kono then proceeded to tell them how the good detective looked. Keanu Pika, really looked like a Keanu… Reeves that is. Pen couldn't wait to see this guy. Kono really liked him a lot, and that was a very important…good… thing.

"So… dress shopping for you now?" Kathryn asked once the Keanu/Kono conversation had come to a close. Pen then found herself wishing that particular conversation could have lasted forever. That way she wouldn't be faced with this daunting task now. Kathryn looked positively evil too… like she was going to make Pen's life hell if she didn't cooperate. Great.

* * *

"Guys… seriously… this is, like, the tenth dress I've tried on. Can we just… pick one and go home?" Pen asked. She was really starting to actually whine, and she didn't even try to hide it. Kono and Kathryn had finally shoved her into another one of those trendy sorts of stores, but this one seemed to specialize in vintage/retro-y sort of things. Pen had no idea why they had singled out this store, but as soon as they had entered, they shoved Pen towards the dressing rooms and told her to stay there while they picked out some dresses.

"I swear to God… if you don't shut the Hell up in a second I will _literally_ punch you in the face. I'm not even joking right now. Kono and I are _trying_ to make you scorching hot so people will be jealous of Steve and right now, you're making it _really_ difficult."

That shut Pen up. She didn't really feel like getting punched today.

"Now take this dress… _this_ is the one. Kono found it."

Pen took the dress Kathryn offered and went back into the dressing room. It didn't seem like much on the hanger. It was black, not garnished in sequins or anything like that (thank God), made of satin, and just about floor length. It was really flow-y as Pen stepped into it and pulled it up. It had cap sleeves; a sweetheart neckline (exactly like the bathing suit she loved so much), a criss-crossed bodice, and an A line skirt that billowed to her ankles. She stepped out of the dressing room to have Kathryn zip up the back. When her friend saw the whole thing, she gasped.

"Kono found a winner," she breathed. "Look at yourself."

Pen stepped up to the three-way mirror. She didn't really recognize the person that was staring back at her. The person looked an absolute vision in this beautiful, black dress. It felt so soft against her skin, and it was actually comfortable. Something she would wear again if she ever had the chance. It hugged her in the right places to accentuate her curves, and even though it exposed a lot more skin than Pen was used too, she didn't really care.

Kono appeared in the mirror behind her and smiled widely.

"The boss isn't going to know what hit him."

* * *

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Kathryn asked Pen as the three walked out to the parking lot, dress bags flung over their shoulders, shoe bags in their other hands (that had been another nightmare and a half), and in Pen's case the _Victoria's Secret _bag.

Pen grumbled, but she supposed it wasn't too, too bad. She knew she was set for the next year or so with dress shopping.

Kathryn and Pen said good-bye to Kono as the female Five-0 went back to her own car.

"Remember what I said about the dress," Kathryn reminded Pen as she pulled her Honda into a parking space in front of Pen's apartment.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" Pen assured her friend.

"Oh… my God…" Kathryn breathed. Pen looked over at her friend who was looking out her windshield at something further down the sidewalk.

It was Steve. A very shirtless Steve, wearing his black board shorts, a pair of black Nikes, Ramses' leads in hand, jogging towards them. His Oakley's were firmly in place, and his mouth kept puckering as he took in breaths.

"Pull your tongue back into your mouth," Kathryn teased her. Pen clamped her mouth shut and swallowed. She couldn't help but admire her boyfriend as his long legs worked, bringing him ever closer to her. She couldn't help but admire his ridiculously toned pectoral muscles and biceps, his tattoos visible in the fading light of the afternoon. Sweat was glistening on his forehead and chest and… damn. She was drooling again.

"You better get out of this car and go have some of that," Kathryn informed Pen.

"Um…" was all Pen could really form. Steve had finally reached them. He smiled and waved at the two women.

"Oh Jesus…" Pen breathed, as they waved back at him. Steve's chest was heaving from the exertion he had just put his body through. Ramses' tongue was out and he was panting as well.

"So… remember… I've made an appointment for hair and nails next Saturday because I knew you would forget," Kathryn said to Pen.

Pen had no idea what she had just said, but she nodded anyway.

"Ok… now seriously get out of this fricking car and lick the sweat from him."

That got Pen out of her daze, and she looked horrified at Kathryn, who just looked pleased with herself.

"Thanks for today," Pen said to her friend, somewhat distractedly. Kathryn just waved her off.

Pen climbed out of the car and dragged all of her bags with her. Ramses came running up to her, and nearly bowled her over with his excitement. Steve walked closer to her, which Pen didn't think she could handle at the moment. Sweet Jesus.

"Successful trip?" He asked, waving to Kathryn's retreating car and then eyed all of her bags. Pen thought she was going to die when his eyes came to a stop at the _Victoria's Secret _bag. Her face flushed bright red, and she tried to hide it behind her back, but it was too late. He had seen it, and the bobbing of his Adam's apple told her he wasn't thinking about puppies and lollipops.

"Uh… come on, Ramses," Pen coaxed, beating-feet up the steps and to the door into her building. Mrs. Smith, the widow that rented her apartment to her, was in her living room, _Wheel of Fortune_ on, judging by the loud sounds coming from the older woman's television.

"Let me get the door…" Steve offered, pulling out his set of keys to her apartment as she started balancing bags around to get a hand free for her own keys. She was so embarrassed right now; she couldn't really look him in the eye or even say a word to him. Pen was so flustered she ended up dropping all her bags on the ground. Steve chuckled, unlocked the door, and then bent to pick up her shoe bag.

Pen could just crawl under a rock right now. Thank God she had managed to grab THE bag before he could.

Once she had dumped all of her shopping on her bed, and shoved the _Victoria's Secret_ bag under it, she felt a little bit better. Out of sight, out of mind right? Who was she kidding? God, Steve had seen her with a _Victoria's Secret_ bag! How could she get over _that_ embarrassment?

Ramses pushed his way into her room, and Pen sat on the floor as he came over to her.

"I missed you, bud," she told him, kissing him on his soft, furry head. He licked her face in response, and she smiled.

"Is that your dress?" Steve asked from where he stood leaning against the doorjamb to her room, looking incredibly sexy and eatable. She managed to tear her glance away from him to the dress bag half hanging off her bed, and nodded.

"Can I see it?" He asked, walking towards her bed. She slapped her hand down on top of it, and pulled it more toward her.

"No, under no circumstances can you see it," she informed him.

"Why's that?"

"Because Kathryn said that she would knee me in the stomach if I showed it to you before next Saturday."

_That_ had been a fantastic conversation on the way back to Pen's apartment from the mall. Kathryn threatened her bodily harm if Pen showed Steve the dress, and Pen took her completely seriously. Kathryn had not been kidding about the punch in the face, and she'd rather not get kneed in the stomach either.

"Damn…" he muttered. "Well… can I see what you got from _Victoria's Secret_ then?"

He had the most infuriating smirk on his ridiculously handsome face. He knew, just knew, how awkward this was for her, and it only made it worse that he was towering over her, half naked and sweaty, while she still sat on the floor with Ramses squeezed onto her lap.

"No… you can't see that either."

He laughed.

"You're no fun."

Pen pulled herself off the floor, much to Ramses' chagrin (he had been really comfortable there!), and took her dress bag away to hang in her closet.

"I'm going to shower and then make dinner," Steve told her when she had come back out of her walk-in closet. He had grabbed a change of clothes (which he kept in a drawer in her dresser) and disappeared into her bathroom. A second later, the water turned on and Pen had this overwhelming urge to just… what? Take a peek? Join him? God she was hopeless. Yeah, something in her brain stopped her from going to the next step with him, but she wasn't completely devoid of eyes or hormones for that matter.

She shook off her thoughts, and left the room before she did something that she probably wasn't ready for.

A beer. She needed a beer.

Steve walked into the kitchen after a while, pulling a t-shirt over his head. He wore a pair of blue pajama pants, and his hair was still damp. The return of Comfortable Steve. It was always a good look… about as good as Sweaty Steve, Shirtless Steve, Commando Steve, Uncle Stevie… the list could go on.

He took the beer (which she had unceremoniously been chugging minutes before) from her hand and set it on the counter behind her, and then he put his arms on either side of her, trapping her between him and the counter. She suddenly had a flashback to that one time, a few months ago, where they had gotten pretty steamy in this exact position before Danny called and interrupted them. Pen's heart sped up at the prospect of a repeat of this.

"What do you want for dinner?" He whispered huskily. Jesus, the man could make _anything_ sound sexy with that tone of voice.

_You_.

"Uh…" she replied so articulately.

"Thanks… that really helps me narrow it down," he teased her.

_Well, I can't think straight with you this frickin' close to me!_ She wanted to yell at him, but held it back.

"H-how about…" swallow "… chicken?"

"Chicken it is…" he whispered before he leaned forward and seized her lips.

After three and a half months of this man's kisses, Pen could still never get enough of them, or feel like she would ever grow tired of them. He slid his arms around her and pulled her against him, probably Pen's favorite place in the whole world. He applied more pressure against her mouth and she willingly opened for him, and his tongue worked it's usual magic (or rather havoc) on her senses. Breathing erratic? Check. Heart hammering almost out of her chest? Check. His spicy, clean, totally addictive scent clouding her nose? Check.

It was at these times that Pen hated being short, or rather him being the giant he is (well, giant to her 5'4" height). Her standing on tiptoes only got her so high, and his neck had to be killing him craning at the angle it was. But, Steve didn't really seem to give a shit at the moment; he was too engrossed in turning Pen into a complete and total pile of mush on her kitchen floor.

He wrenched his mouth away from hers and started peppering kisses up and down the column of her neck. Pen could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he suckled on this one particular spot that always made her squirm. She really didn't want him to stop. At all. So she threaded her hands into his damp hair and would not allow him to leave that spot.

_You can dance if you want too, you can leave your friends behind_…

What the hell was that?

…_Cause if your friends don't dance, and if they don't dance well they're…_

Why was _The Safety Dance_ butting in on her happy time with Steve?

"What the Hell is that?" He asked, stopping his current actions, which made Pen want to shoot something.

"It's my fucking phone," Pen groaned.

"I swear to God, Penny. One of these days I will shatter that thing into a thousand pieces," Steve said, rather vehemently.

"Not if I get to it first," she muttered. Pen loved her iPhone, but people had _the_ worst timing in the world. Steve sighed and reluctantly let his girlfriend go to retrieve her phone. In the meantime, he started pulling things out of her refrigerator to start the process of dinner.

"Hello?" Pen asked, answering the phone, even though she knew _exactly_ who it was, even by the ringtone.

"Geesh… you really don't sound happy at all," her cousin, Emily Walsh, pointed out. This was _the_ cousin. The cousin that Danny and she shared. The cousin who had lived in Maine (her parents were still there obviously, but she was in Washington D.C. now), and the cousin that she thought of as the little sister she never had.

"I'm happy," Pen lied. Ok, she _was_ happy, but she could've done with a call a little bit later. After happy Steve time…

"So… how's my favorite cousin?" Emily asked her. Pen chuckled.

"I'm going to tell Danny you said that."

"Please do… I've been trying to think of ways to irritate him lately. It seems I've run out. So, you going to answer the question?"

"I'm doing well, you?" Pen asked.

"What? No gratuitous information about your man? I've been in the dark about this guy for months. _Months_! Because you won't call me!"

"I'm sorry! I never know when's a good time to call you. You know I have a hard time figuring out time differences and shit. I may have a Ph.D., but my mom's theory about how a person gets more stupid the higher the degree they have is true."

Emily laughed.

"I won't keep you long, cuz, I just wanted to call and ask what you were going to be doing in a couple of weeks."

"I'll be done with school. So I won't be doing much of anything," Pen replied.

"Excellent! Would it be too much to ask then if I could couch-surf?"

It took a second to process what Emily had just asked her.

"You're coming here?"

"Yes! I just got some vacation time cleared, and I wanted to come visit my two favorite cousins in the whole entire world!"

Holy shit, Pen was fucking excited! She hadn't seen Emily even _long_ before she left to come to Hawaii, and she very much missed her cousin.

"Say no more! You've got a place to stay, no problem!" Pen told her.

"Awesome! I'll email you the itinerary of my flights and stuff. I haven't called Danny to tell him so, just keep it a surprise for now."

"Totally! Wow… I can't believe I'm going to get to see you soon!"

"I can't wait to see you! Then I can meet this man of yours and you can tell me all about him."

Pen blushed.

"But anyway, now that you know my evil plans… I'll leave you alone. We'll have plenty of time to talk when I get there."

"All right! Let me know all the details and stuff, and we'll come get you at the airport," Pen told Emily.

"Don't worry about it. I've already booked a rental. Paid extra to get a sweet GT Mustang. It'll be awesome."

Pen shook her head even though Emily couldn't see her. The girl really treasured the smaller things in life. Pen was actually surprised that she was able to get some vacation time to go anywhere. She worked in the State Department in the District, and they weren't always forthcoming with time off. But Pen was glad. She was going to get to see her cousin soon! The two women ended their call, and Pen shuffled into the kitchen to share the news with Steve. He was smoothly working around the kitchen, cooking away. Pen watched him for a few minutes without him noticing her. She smiled as he moved around, like he owned the place.

"That was one of my cousins," Pen finally said. Steve glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, the one Danny and I share. She's coming to Hawaii in a couple of weeks for vacation. I told her she can stay here with me."

"That's great!" Steve said, stirring a pot. "I'm happy to meet more of your family."

Steve had already met Pen's mom when Pen met the business end of a couple thousand years old Roman knife a few months ago. They had gotten along pretty well, and every time Pen talked to her mom, she always asked how Steven was.

"You're going to love her," Pen replied. "She's a lot like Danny."

"Great," was Steve's semi-sarcastic reply.

**A/N: This is my usual shout out to all my** **reviewers, favorite-ers, and alert-ers! I really do appreciate it! And HUGE high fives to rice117 and Gizzi1213!**


	6. Chapter 6: Crazy Ass Plan

**My Name is Gladiator**

**By: Dean's Leather Jacket**

**Chapter Six: Crazy Ass Plan**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Hawaii Five-0… if I did… I'd dedicate an episode to how much of a BAMF Chin is!**

**A/N1: Ok, so, after looking over a couple chapters of "It Belongs in a Museum" I totally realized that I had flubbed up our poor forensic tech's name. Some writer I am. His name is Dave, not Adam. I was thinking too much about Adam in **_**CSI:NY**_**. So… to avoid any more confusion… I have fixed the flubs in this story, and Adam will henceforth be Dave, his proper name. On with the story…**

Steve was in that blissful place called 'asleep,' where he was surrounded by warmth when that annoying sound of his phone ringing broke through the veil. Steve groaned and rolled over, away from the warmth of his girlfriend, to the bedside table where his phone was. He felt bad because she had stirred, but fortunately didn't seem to wake up. He looked over at the alarm clock on the table on Pen's side of the bed and noticed it was 7 a.m. He had actually hoped to sleep in this morning. But then he saw it was Dave Monroe.

"McGarrett," he answered in a whisper, sleep still evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry to wake you up boss man, but I figured you would _really_ want to know this bit of info that I just found out," the forensic technician told Steve, sounding pretty excited about what he had discovered.

"I'll be there in 15," Steve replied, and hung up.

Steve looked over at Pen, who was absolutely still except for the faint rise and fall of her chest. She was still out like a light. When she slept, she slept like the dead. He rolled back over towards her and kissed her on the cheek, and then gingerly left the bed to dress into his usual gear.

Before he left, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from Pen's desk and wrote a note as to where he had disappeared too.

"Sorry bud," Steve whispered to Ramses who had appeared next to him, looking ready to go on another adventure. "You should stay with your mom today." Ramses huffed and went back over to his bed and sat down.

Steve returned to the bedroom to place the note on the pillow on his side of the bed, and gave her another kiss, on the forehead this time. Nothing. Didn't flinch or anything. This made Steve smile. Truly… like the dead.

* * *

On his way to Dave's lab, he called his team to inform them of what was going down. And about thirty minutes later, the four of them were all gathered in Dave's basement workspace; it was clear the guy never left to go home or anything.

"So… my intrepid kickers of criminal ass… I have a name for you," the lab tech looked so damned pleased with himself, that he was sort of bouncing in place.

"Ok. _And_?" Steve coaxed.

"First, can I tell you how I got this name?"

Steve rolled his eyes, and nodded for Dave to go ahead.

"First, I took our leather piece from the location of the body dump and dusted it for prints on the long shot that there was going to be something. Of course, there wasn't… So, then… I thought… what the Hell, let's process this for DNA. If some guy wore this while fighting, he must have sweated or something. Sure enough, I was able to isolate some sweat residue that had seeped into the leather," he was grinning from ear to ear, _totally_ pleased with himself. Kono actually had this funny mental image pop into her head of Dave doing some weird victory dance… she tried to stifle her laugh. Chin just gave her a strange look when she couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She just shrugged.

"_And_?" Steve had humored the guy, now he just wanted the damn name.

"Ran the DNA through CODIS and got a hit," at this, Dave typed something into his computer and a mug shot popped up onto one of the plasma TV screens. The guy looked like another major bruiser, like Victor Freeman. He looked native Hawaiian though, and had some weird tattoo on the side of his face, like Mike Tyson or something.

"This is Marcus Halani. He did time for aggravated assault and battery. He's been out of the pokey for about six years now, according to his records, and works in a surf shop in Waikiki. Got his home address too."

Yeah, Dave really had a reason to be pleased with himself.

* * *

"Kono, Chin, you guys take Halani's apartment. Danny and I will check the shop where he works. Keep each other updated," Steve instructed his team when they had assembled back in their offices, strapping up their Kevlar vests and checking their guns. Chin had armed himself with his usual shotgun, and had shoved some extra shells into his pockets.

"You got it, boss," Kono acknowledged as she and Chin left the room and out to her car.

"Can I drive this time? It is, after all, _my_ car," Danny said, as he and Steve came to a stop at Danny's silver Camaro. Steve actually got aneurysm face this time. He liked driving. He liked driving a lot. Especially Danny's Camaro. But his partner kind of had a point.

"Yeah," Steve mumbled as they ran around the car, switching sides.

Danny cranked over the engine and switched on the blue lights as he zoomed out of the parking lot. Cars rushed to get out of the way of the unconventional police vehicle, as Danny maneuvered through the streets and onto the highway towards Waikiki.

About five minutes from the shop where Halani works, Steve got a call from Kono.

"What have you got, Kono?"

"Hey boss. He's not here. A neighbor says that she saw him leaving for work a little while ago."

"Got it. Check out his apartment, see if there's anything that'll link him to Victor Freeman. We'll let you know when we've got Halani in custody."

"You got it, boss," Kono said before hanging up.

Danny soon pulled into a "No Parking" zone (Danny loved being able to ignore this rule) a block from the surf shop, which served as Halani's place of employment. There were already a lot of people out on the beach, surfing, skim boarding, or whatever struck their fancy.

The ex-SEAL and ex-Jersey cop made their way up the block, and into _Tito's Surf Shop_. There were no customers. In fact, the only person occupying this somewhat small store was Marcus Halani himself. Who took one look at the "haoles," saw their vests, guns and badges, and took off to the back of the store and out a door. Steve immediately followed after him, while Danny beat feet outside and around the side of the building.

Halani, for a rather large dude, ran pretty quickly, but for a SEAL, it was not hard to catch up to him. Steve launched at the man and tackled him to the ground. Immediately incapacitating Halani's arms to slap the metal bracelets onto his wrists. The whole time, the man was cursing at him in English and Hawaiian. Steve just ignored him. Danny finally caught up to them, and kneeled down in front of the man.

"You know, I was hoping you wouldn't run. I don't normally like taking a run first thing in the morning."

"You don't?" Steve asked, sitting on top of the guy. "I find a morning run refreshing."

"Nah, I'd rather do my running at night. Helps me clear my head from the events of the day."

"You know what you need, Danno?" Steve said as he stood up and hauled Halani up with him. "You need a running companion. I'm sure Ramses would love to go with you. The dog likes to run."

Danny scoffed in disgust and muttered his usual insult of "mutt" whenever Ramses was mentioned. Steve smiled and pulled Halani back towards Danny's Camaro.

"What about the shop, brah?" Halani uttered, finally speaking for the first time. "I'm the only one working at the moment."

"Oh well," Danny piped up. "You can make that your phone call. A call to your boss."

* * *

Steve actually really liked this room. The interrogation room that is. It was stark, dimly lit, and just overall not a place that any criminal would want to be. Unfortunately, the ambiance of the room wasn't working on Marcus Halani. The guy had been sitting in the lone metal chair for a couple of hours now, and hadn't said a damn word since expressing his concern over the shop.

Danny and Steve had been trying to break the guy since they had hauled him in, and were both getting pretty annoyed at the lack of information being spewed. Steve had been feeling in a caring mood, but now, if he had to resort to some sort of torture, it was going to happen.

"This guy is a SEAL, you know," Danny informed Halani, gesturing with his thumb toward Steve. "He will mess your shit up until he gets what he wants. He will make you confess to things that you did back in the third grade… if you even made it to the third grade."

This bit of information didn't seem to phase Halani, who just sat there stoically and still.

"New tactic," Steve announced, and promptly left the room.

"Oh… see… now he's going to do something stupid that will endanger not only you, but probably me as well. Fan-fucking-tastic," Danny complained. Sure enough, Steve returned a few minutes later… with a washcloth and a couple bottles of water. That wasn't what Danny was expecting. He was thinking a hand grenade or a bazooka or something along those lines. But not this time… it's what one would need to take a fucking shower.

"What the Hell is that?" Danny asked incredulously.

"My new tactic," Steve stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're going to give him a bath?"

Steve just rolled his eyes, put his foot up on the part of the chair between Halani's legs and kicked him over. Halani gave a shout as he toppled over and landed on his back, but still strapped to the chair.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Danny shouted.

Steve still didn't answer as he took the washcloth and laid it over Halani's face. It finally clicked to Danny. This was Steve's version of waterboarding. _Fucking_ _waterboarding_!

Halani was struggling, trying to whip the washcloth off his face by shaking his head from side to side violently, but Steve got down on his knees and held the guy's head in place.

"Take one of the water bottles, Danny," he instructed his partner. Danny was NOT for this. NOT for this at all!

"Look… Steven—"

"Either take one of the water bottles or hold his head still," Steve snapped at him. Danny sighed and got down on his knees as well, and pushed Steve out of the way. He'd rather hold the guy's head than be the actual torturer.

Steve grabbed one of the water bottles and unscrewed the cap, then held the open end over Halani's face. Danny squeezed his eyes shut, as if this whole situation would magically go away. Steve had pulled some crazy stunts, but he had never actually done something like this.

The Naval officer knew what he was doing though. He tipped the bottle slightly to where only a small stream came out and fell onto the guy's face.

"OK! OK! I'll talk!" Halani screamed as loud as he could. Steve grinned. He knew it wasn't going to take hardcore torture to make this guy squeal. Just a little nudge… a little fear…

Danny realized this and shook his head. His partner was one crazy ass son of a bitch. And he was dating Danny's best friend. It was at times like these that he wasn't sure he was ok with that fact.

Steve bent down and hefted the guy up, no easy task with this dude's size. He then peeled the washcloth off Halani's face, and threw it over to where he had set the water bottles down.

"Did you kill Victor Freeman?" Steve asked him flat out.

"No man, I swear," Halani answered.

"But you were there, so you can tell us what happened," Danny pointed out.

Halani was silent for a long time.

"Get the washcloth," Steve told Danny, as he went for a water bottle.

"WAIT! WAIT! It was Spartacus!"

Danny and Steve exchanged extremely confused and doubtful looks.

"_What_?" Danny asked.

"Who's Spartacus?" Steve asked, taking a casual sip from the water bottle he held. Dave Monroe's response to this question vaguely crossed his mind and made him inwardly chuckle. As per the Kurt Douglas film, "I'm Sparatcus!"

"I don't know his real name, we never know each other's real names, but he's the one that killed Narcissus or… this Victor guy."

"What happened? And don't leave anything out. I really don't want to see him go all Guantanamo on your ass," Danny said.

"There was a fight. It kind of got out of hand and Spartacus stabbed Narcissus. It was only supposed to be a fight, you know, not a death match. So, we dumped the body."

"We?" Danny asked.

"Me, Spartacus, and Scipio. We were instructed to get rid of Narcissus whatever way we could."

"Who told you too?" Steve asked.

"The Emperor. I don't know who he is. No one has ever seen him, but he organizes the fights."

"The Emperor?" Danny looked incredulous. "What the Hell is this, _Star Wars_?"

"No," Steve spoke up. "It's _Gladiator_."

Halani nodded his head.

"Like you said, brah," he said. "There are gladiators, an arena, spectators, and fights."

The two Five-0's were silent for a few minutes, taking this information in.

"So, this Emperor is running an illegal underground fighting ring in the style of ancient gladiatorial fights?" Steve asked to clarify.

Halani nodded his head again.

"Just when I thought I'd seen it all," Danny mused.

"How does it work?" Steve asked.

"The Emperor sends out his goons… he calls them the Praetorian Guard… they inform the fighters who is in the next match in the arena and also the date and time of the fight. Before my first fight, they came and told me where to go for armor and weapons. It's some guy that does business out of the back of his truck so he moves around."

"How do you know how to use the weapons? I assume you're using swords," Steve asked.

"We just use 'em," Halani shrugged. "And then, we use our fists if we have too."

"How do you get chosen to be a fighter?" Steve wondered.

"I think they stake out the boxing gyms and the Mixed Martial Arts gyms. There are a few guys who asked to be in the fights because they had heard about it from someone who had heard about it…"

"And I imagine you get money?" Danny asked. "Otherwise why would you risk getting the crap beat out of you or… I don't know… death?"

"After every fight we win, we do get money. The more fights you win, the more money you get."

Steve suddenly formed the most brilliant and crazy ass plan he had had since leaving the SEALs. Before he could tell Danny, his partner asked another question.

"And how do the spectators get told about the fights?"

"If they've been to a fight before, they are sent text messages in some language or other, giving the date, time and location of the next fight. If you're new, and want to get in to see the fights, you kind of have to meet someone and get information from them…"

Danny nodded and looked thoughtful. Texts in a different language? Danny could only assume it was Latin, and now with the Internet, anyone could get on Google Translate and figure out what the message said. He looked up and Steve grabbed his attention and motioned to the door to talk outside.

"Be right back," Danny told Halani.

"You have crazy face on. I'm not sure I like where this could be heading," Danny said warily when they had stepped outside and closed the door.

"I think someone should go undercover," Steve began.

"I agree," Danny replied, looking somewhat relieved. He had thought that his partner had something _really_ crazy planned. "A couple of us should go in there as spectators, stake out the place, and take it down."

Steve just shook his head.

"No?"

"No… I mean a different kind of undercover."

"Oh… and what does _that_ mean?" Danny asked, suddenly afraid he knew what his partner wanted to say.

"_It_ _means_, Danny, that I go undercover as a fighter."

* * *

Kono, innocently working on something or other in her office, did not expect Hurricane Danny, who came raging through the central area of Five-0, ranting and raving about something that she couldn't make out because he was talking a thousand miles a minute.

"SOMEBODY CALL THE MEN IN WHITE JACKETS!" He shouted.

Her curiosity peeked, Kono left her office to see the ex-Jersian pacing around and around.

"Uh… Danny… who do we need to call the loony bin for?" She asked.

"THAT STUPID FUCKER RIGHT THERE!" He pointed to Steve who had just come from the area of the interrogation room.

"What has he done now?" Chin asked, coming from his own office, having heard the disturbance.

"THIS STUPID ASSHOLE WANTS TO GO UNDERCOVER!"

"We've all done it at some point," Kono pointed out.

"I DON'T MEAN UNDERCOVER AT PARTIES!"

Danny was, of course, referring to the time they had worked that gang case involving Chin and Kono's cousin.

"Danny, I don't see how this is any different than from when Kono saw Sang Min, or when the ambassador's daughters went missing," Steve told his partner, somewhat calmly, but Chin and Kono could tell the SEAL was getting highly irritated.

"HOW IS THAT THE SAME? KONO DIDN'T GO INTO SOME RING AND GO ALL XENA WARRIOR PRINCESS ON SOMEONE!"

"Still confused here," Kono said.

Danny huffed and continued his pacing as Steve explained to his two other team mates what Halani had told them about the fighting ring, and informed them of his plan to go undercover as a fighter and bring the ring down (and this Emperor guy) from the inside. Chin and Kono instantly were against the plan.

"That's too dangerous, Steve," Chin said. "A man is _dead_ because of these fights."

"Can someone _please_ tell me what the difference is between this and a cop going undercover in the mob or a drug cartel and being found out and killed?" Steve was really getting irritated now. He was about to pull seniority on all their asses in a second. "It's just fighting. I've done plenty of it. I think I can handle myself. Besides, the murder was one isolated incident. There have been no other deaths in this ring."

Kono hated to admit it, despite how absolutely dangerous this sounded, if anyone was qualified to take this undercover mission, it was Steve. And Kono also knew that, when Steve got an idea in his head, he was going to do it regardless of what anyone else thought. Sure, there was probably an easier way to take down this fighting ring, but this is the way that Steve wanted it done. And it was going to happen his way.

Danny seemed to have calmed down a bit to where, when he spoke next, he wasn't shouting anymore.

"What about Pen?"

Steve was quiet. He honestly hadn't really thought about Pen while he was forming the idea in his head. The guilt hit immediately. What about Pen?

"She can't know," Steve half whispered.

Oh no, Kono did not like this one bit. Right before her eyes, she could see the deterioration of a perfectly good relationship. Lies. Lies are what killed couples. And here Steve was, proposing that he lie—no, check that— that they _all_ lie to Pen.

"That's not fair to her, Steve," Kono said, seriously. "Lying to your girlfriend is never a good idea. Especially if she finds out somehow."

"She isn't going to find out," Steve replied, rather firmly. "I'll… I'll tell her that I have to go for SEAL exercises and I'll set myself up somewhere else, like a rental house or something."

"Why don't you just keep with your normal routine? And write off any injuries you get as job related? That way, you aren't adding unnecessary layers of lies," Kono suggested.

"But I can't risk her safety," Steve responded, having flashbacks to seeing Pen in a hospital room. "It'd be best if I left her life for as long as need be… that way if this Emperor puts tails on his fighters, and they see I have a girlfriend, they won't use her against me for any reason."

Danny sighed and closed his eyes in defeat. He didn't know how he was going to be able to do this. It was obvious where his loyalties should lie, family first, but he couldn't let his partner go in there and get himself killed.

"Look… we could go in there undercover as whatever… but if we don't take down this Emperor person, then he'll just start a ring somewhere different, and make himself harder to find. If we don't want a repeat of what happened to Victor Freeman, then this is the way to do it."

"This is above and beyond the call of duty, man," Danny told his crazy ass partner.

"I know, but it'll work."

Kono wasn't so sure. Ok, her boss could pretty much handle anything, but being overly confident about something is never a good thing. Anything could go wrong… Murphy's Law and all that. And she didn't want to have to face Pen when the inevitable happened.

"What exactly are you going to tell her?" Danny asked Steve.

"I'll tell her…" Steve paused. God this was hard. He had been nothing but truthful to her since they started dating. He knew that she would expect nothing else from him since a major liar had hurt her before. Here he was, doing the thing he vowed that he would never do. He was going to lie to her. "I'll tell her that I have to go to Coronado for a few weeks for SEAL stuff, and the nature of the SEALs being what they are… I can't give her any other information than that."

Danny didn't like that answer, but it was a decent one. Pen really couldn't know what was going on. It was official police business, she could be put in danger at any point, and the less people that knew what Steve was really doing would turn out safer for him.

"Since there's no talking you out of this one…" Chin trailed off. "… I'm here to support you, boss."

Kono sighed.

"Me too."

Steve looked to Danny who had his hands on his hips. Dangerously close to where his holstered gun was. Steve wouldn't be surprised if the man shot him in the knee cap for what he was about to do to the man's best friend.

"Whatever. Someone's got to make sure you don't get killed. So, Chin and I _are_ going to be in the stands to back you up. There's no arguing with _that _one."

Steve sighed in relief. Everyone was in. Now… it was all a matter of getting everything set up.

* * *

Pen had a fantastic Saturday with Ramses. For a little while in the morning she had started preparing the final exams for her different classes, and then later she and Ramses went on an adventure to the dog park that wasn't too far from her apartment.

She had been slightly disappointed to wake up alone and cold in her bed, but she understood when she saw Steve's note that he only left because of some new information on his case. She hoped that everything was all right with Five-0. She hadn't heard from Steve the entire day, which wasn't really like him. Usually, he'd send her a text message or he'd call her just to talk for a few minutes. But Pen shrugged it off. He was a busy man after all.

Ramses came blasting up to her, after having retrieved the tennis ball she had thrown.

"Good boy!" She cooed. He dropped it at her feet and she picked it up with the best invention ever, the ball launcher. It bypassed the whole, touching a slobbery ball thing AND it also threw the ball a lot farther (well, farther than Pen could throw). Pen hurled the ball and Ramses took off after it.

The cell phone in her pocket started ringing, and she could tell that it was Steve calling her (as a joke, she had set his ringtone as _Dead or Alive_ because she knew how much he _loved_ Bon Jovi).

"Hey!" She answered.

"Hi," he replied, and although he made a valiant effort at sounding pleasant, there was something in his voice that made Pen think otherwise.

"Something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"No," he said too quickly. "Just not having a lucky day."

"I'm sorry. Anything I can do to make it better?" She asked.

"Go on a date with me tonight?"

She laughed. The way he said it… he just sounded so dejected like she wasn't going to agree to it or something.

"Sure," she told him. They hadn't been on a date date in a while. Not that Pen cared. She definitely preferred having the man cuddling with her on her couch watching a movie than sitting in some restaurant.

"Great," he said. "I'll come get you at 6ish? Still have some things at work I need to take care of."

"Sounds good. What are we doing?"

"Don't worry about it. Just dress casually… and bring that bathing suit."

And then he hung up on her. She just held the phone out and looked at it, shaking her head. He was so peculiar at times, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

**A/N: All righty, guys! So… the crazy begins! Heeheehee. Thank you to my reviews and Alert-ers/Favorite-ers. You guys rock! And thanks to Gizzi1213 and rice117 as always.**


	7. Chapter 7: Mick Bohem

**My Name is Gladiator**

**By: Dean's Leather Jacket**

**Chapter Seven: Mick Bohem **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0… if I did… I would give Kono a Keanu.**

Steve and Pen spent his day off by running errands. There were some things he needed to fix around the house, so they went to the hardware store. Exciting. Pen wanted to stock up his pantries, so they went to the grocery store too. Even more exciting.

Pen really wanted to know what was wrong with him. He got up earlier than usual that morning, disappeared for his run, showered, and eventually she found him in the garage, tinkering on the Marquis. Normally he would have climbed back into bed with her for a little while, but not today. While they were going around town, he seemed distant, and didn't really add much to conversation. So, there just was silence most of the time. Awkward.

She didn't know what to do. Pen asked him several times what was wrong, but he would just tell her he was fine.

But he wasn't really fine.

Pen told herself she wasn't going to worry yet. Maybe he was having an off day. Everybody had them. Even Super SEALs. So, Pen just stayed quiet.

It had started last night on their "date." They didn't end up going anywhere. He grilled in the backyard and they went for a moonlit swim. He hadn't seemed invested in it then either, and Pen wondered what had happened at work to make him this way. She just assumed that they hadn't gotten their man yet and it was frustrating him.

But then it had continued into the next day, and Pen thought it could be something more.

Later in the evening, Pen's own frustration with him got to the point where she told him she was going to go back to her own apartment.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have to prepare a lecture for tomorrow and all my materials are there," she fibbed. It wasn't an _entire_ lie.

"Oh," he said, looking disappointed.

She was fully prepared to call a cab, so he wouldn't have to make a special trip. He looked almost hurt at the very idea, and insisted he take her home. So, Pen gathered her things and Ramses, and Steve drove her.

"See you tomorrow?" Steve asked. Actually _asked_!

"Uh… yeah," Pen replied. He leaned toward her and kissed her on the cheek. On the _cheek_!

"Night," she sighed, and hurried quickly into her apartment, Ramses in tow. Once inside, she leaned against her front door. _Nothing is wrong_, she thought, trying to convince herself.

* * *

Monday came and Steve woke up _way_ too early. He reached to grab Pen, but felt emptiness. That's right. He was alone. Because he was already feeling the guilt for something he hadn't done yet. He needed to get his shit together or he'd break.

He went for his run, came back to shower and dress, and then made his way to work. Chin had beat him there, and eventually Kono and Danny ambled in.

"Hey, so, I put in a call to Toast," Danny told Steve upon entering the SEAL's office a little while later. Toast, of course, was their "trusty" pothead, MIT graduate, computer expert. "He's going to hook us up with new IDs."

Steve nodded. It was really going to happen. He was going to get a cover story and then he was going to start training in the HPD gym first, and when he went totally under, he was going to go to a real gym. His goal was to get "noticed" by whoever set these fights up.

"Hey, what's up?" His partner asked. The guy could read Steve like a book sometimes.

"Nothing," Steve shrugged.

"Bullshit."

"I'm fine, Danny," Steve replied more firmly this time.

"You couldn't look her in the eyes last night, could you?"

Steve sighed. He hadn't felt so confident last night when he was with Pen. Every time he tried to look at her, say something to her, he just… couldn't.

"Steven… you're the one that wants to do this crazy thing, so you're going to need to nut up or shut up."

_Nut up or shut up_? What is this? _Zombieland_?

"I know, I know. I can handle it, thanks Danno."

"Whatever, that's my best friend you're fucking with," his partner muttered, and then left the room.

To prove that he could do it, Steve pulled out his iPhone and called Pen up.

She answered on the third ring.

"Hi," she said, rather cautiously. He felt that dull ache of guilt again. He had been an ass hat yesterday and even on their date. She had been trying to make him feel better but he had just been gone. Danny was right, it was time to nut up or shut up.

"Hey babe," he said, cheerfully.

"What's up?" She asked, the relief evident in her voice. Mission accomplished. Now to just keep it up.

"Sorry about last night," he began. "Our case… kind of dead ended. I was just… frustrated."

"It's fine, hon," she consoled. "You'll get your guy. You always do."

God, he hated this, but he was going to continue with the plan. He had too.

* * *

"Toast!"

"Hey! Jersey! And it's your dolphin friend."

"SEAL."

"Dolphin… SEAL… whatever," Toast said, gladly taking the huge bag of Dum-Dum's Danny held out to him. He was sitting in his usual chair, in a cloud of smoke, his entire computer set up laid out in front of him.

"What can I do for Oahu's finest?" Toast spoke again.

"We need new IDs," Danny told him.

"Aw, I thought you were going to have a challenge for me."

Toast clack-clacked on his keyboard, sucking on a fresh Dum-Dum. Pineapple flavored.

"So, how deep do you want these IDs?" Toast asked.

"Deep," Danny replied.

"Do I get some sort of payment for this?"

"How about we over look the fact you have drugs and drug paraphernalia around, and _not_ arrest you?" Steve said.

"Fair enough," Toast replied without batting an eyelash.

Toast clack-clacked some more, pulling up all these browser windows that Danny couldn't even begin to understand.

"All right. Name for the first ID?"

Danny looked at Steve expectantly. Steve had no idea.

"Um…"

"How about Hannibal Lechter?"

Steve shot Danny a look, who was smiling to himself at his own joke.

"I don't know," Steve looked to Toast for a suggestion, which could potentially be as idiotic as Danny's.

Toast sat in thought for a minute.

"How about Mick Bohem?"

"Mick Bohem? What kind of name is that?" Danny scoffed.

"It was my roommate's name at MIT. Unfortunately, he's not with us anymore because of an… unfortunate accident."

"I'm sorry," Steve said, not really sure what else to say at that moment.

"It was kind of ironic though… his death… he got flattened by a giant statue of Cheech and Chong."

Danny couldn't help himself. He laughed. Cheech and Chong? HA!

"Sure… Mick Bohem works," Steve told Toast. Steve just hoped he didn't meet his end like his namesake.

"All right… Mick Bohem…" Toast said to himself as he began filling out forms: birth certificates, social security cards, the whole works, in case a background check was ever conducted. Toast turned Mick Bohem into Steve's evil twin with some differences. Mick, as a Petty Officer First Class in the Navy, was given a dishonorable discharge for repeated offenses of constant violence ("Shocker," Danny commented, sarcastically). Mick became an orphan at the age of eight, and went from foster home to foster home. Mick Bohem had been a smart kid, but was just a product of a rough environment. He even had Steve's favorite color and preferred boxer-briefs.

"This _is_ Evil Spock," Toast said almost reverently when he had finished. A picture of Steve looking surly had been included, and all that needed to be done was a fake license and fake military ID.

"Your evil plan is coming to fruition. I hope you're happy," Danny said.

Steve just nodded.

"Everything'll check out if a background check is done. Even if they dig a little deeper," Toast told Steve rather proudly.

"Thanks man," Steve said.

"All right, Jersey, who do you want?"

"I'm going to need one for myself and one for our other team member, Chin Ho Kelley."

"Basic role?"

"Big wigs, like to gamble, that sort of thing."

"Sure thing," Toast replied, pulling out another lollipop from the bag, fingers flying across the keyboard.

An hour later, false identities had been set up for Danny (Sonny Caan: "What? My favorite character and favorite actor from _The Godfather_") and for Chin (Hikaru Fett: "He'll appreciate the _Star Trek_ and _Star Wars_ references").

Now, Steve's back up was a go as well. The evil plan really was coming to fruition. Great.

* * *

"This is the second call in the span of three days. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Pen joked. She was currently sitting in her office, happily sipping on some coffee, talking, yet again, to her cousin Emily. The day was going well, for a Monday anyway. Steve had called earlier and he seemed a whole lot better today, which reassured Pen about his well-being and happiness. Which, after all, was part of her job description.

"Yeah… so… I was just calling to see if it'd be ok if I come earlier than I thought?" Emily asked.

"Of course it's all right!"

"Cool… is Saturday a good time?"

"I would say yes… but I'm being roped into going to this state function that Steve and his team have to go to," Pen sighed.

"Don't sound excited about it or anything," Emily teased. "Well… do Stan and Rachel have a babysitter for Gracie?"

Pen didn't even know whether Stan and Rachel were going to be attending this ball, but she assumed that they were since Stan was pretty influential businessman on the island.

"You know… I'm not sure, but I can check. If not… I can see if we can squeeze you into the function."

"Oh Hell no," Emily answered, vehemently. "I get enough of that crap at my own job. No, no, no. But thanks anyway."

Pen laughed.

"Ok then. Email me your itinerary and I'll be at the airport to pick your sorry ass up."

"Love you too, cuz," Emily replied. "It's an early flight in, so I won't be disrupting your prep time too much, I don't think."

"Please… you can disrupt it as much as you want," Pen replied. Kathryn, only just this morning, had reminded her about how Pen was going to be subjected to hair pulling and her nails being painted up and all other manner of things that Pen should enjoy as a woman, but didn't… only because of the situation.

"I should go now and do some real work… but I'll email you the info and I'll talk to you later!"

"Later cuz! Can't wait to see you!" Pen said.

"Ditto."

A knock came on Pen's office door, and she was surprised to see a student.

"Hi, Dr. Harrison. I was wondering if I could go over a couple of things with you," the female asked.

"Of course! Come in! Have a seat."

* * *

The rest of the day, Steve spent in the HPD gym. It wasn't the best equipped gym he had ever been in, but it would do for now until he fully immersed himself as a "criminal." Jesus Christ. He really had lost his mind, hadn't he? And Steve was never the type to second-guess himself. He was the "shoot first and ask questions later type of a guy" as his partner had said on their first ever case together.

He was starting to feel completely useless too. His team had gotten a new case to work, and everyone insisted he stay and train because he was going to need all the work out he could get to stay alive. He felt great at the vote of confidence they had in his fighting abilities. So, they were gone for the day, and he was here, for the most part alone, except for the few officers that would trickle in to do a little routine.

Steve would admit that it had actually been a while since he had officially worked out. Sure he ran, and fought bad guys, but he hadn't done a routine since… well… since he had been in the SEALs.

The whole time he was working a punching bag, he thought and thought about Mick Bohem. He would have a bit more of an edge than Steve. He would probably fight a little dirtier and grittier than Steve would. Granted… Mick Bohem wasn't a SEAL and therefore didn't have the training that Steve did but… that's the beauty of multiple personalities.

Steve's mind drifted to Pen, and as he punched and kicked the hell out of the poor red bag, he wondered what she was doing at that exact moment. Probably teaching a class. He could see her, standing at the front of the room, looking so at ease and comfortable, talking away about some emperor or other. Her eyes would light up like they always did when she talked about something she loved, and she would have to check herself so she didn't start rambling and talking too quickly out of excitement. Steve smiled to himself. He had never imagined himself ever being tied down to a woman, but he couldn't picture his life without Pen. He loved waking up every (well, almost every) morning with her next to him, in his arms, and he loved those lazy, carefree times that they spent in his garage, him working on the Marquis and she assisting or grading papers.

He had strong feelings for her. Very strong. Was it love? Steve wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he had ever been in _love_… ever… so he could really say what the feeling, well, felt like. Was it this? The awful, chest ache whenever she wasn't around. The heart palpitations he felt whenever he saw her again. The complete and utter joy when he held her close to him and when he kissed her. All of this and more… was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Love? Was it love?

* * *

Around five o'clock, Steve finally decided to pack it in and get home to the woman he had been missing since he had dropped her at her house unceremoniously last night. She had called earlier to tell him that she was bringing home Chinese for dinner that night, and that she would be at his house, waiting for him. He showered quickly in the locker room, and put on one of his spare sets of clothes. Chin was the only one left in the office when he went back for his keys, and the man gave him the update on what had gone down that day with their new case.

"It wasn't hard to figure out who it was," Chin told Steve over the paperwork he was filling out. "Jealous lover. He wouldn't leave his wife to be with his mistress… so mistress kills him. Sad world we live in, huh boss?"

"No kidding," Steve chuckled. "Glad to see you guys are functioning without me," he joked.

Chin shook his head.

"Please, brudda. I've been doing this _long_ before you became Superman."

"I know, Chin. My father always said that you were going to make a great cop."

Chin smiled at that.

"Well, I've got to go. Don't stay here much longer, yeah?"

"Sure thing, boss," Chin supplied, and Steve left Five-0 headquarters and headed to his truck.

Steve felt ten times better when he walked into the front door of his house and was first greeted by an enthusiastic Ramses, who was clearly happy to see him. Steve had missed the dog too.

Pen was sitting outside on his patio table, sipping at a cold beer, and gazing out at the ocean. She grinned widely when he stepped out into the cool, pleasant night air. He pulled her tightly too him, and just held her there until she was tapping on his back, gasping for air.

"Jesus… sorry," he said, sheepishly.

Pen laughed.

"It's fine. I missed you too."

He pulled her back towards him and brought his lips to hers. The heart palpitations. The chest ache. The utter joy and contentment in finally being in her presence after too long apart. He was a goner.

Ramses soon jetted out of the house and butted his way between them, clearly wanting more attention than what he had gotten before. Steve pulled away with a laugh and bent to give the pup what he wanted. Pen went back into the house to retrieve a beer for Steve, and then they sat down and enjoyed their take out.

"Emily called me again today. Looks like she's coming earlier than she had first thought, not that I'm complaining. She's getting here Saturday, though, early in the morning," Pen told Steve as she dished some lo mein on his plate for him.

"That's great! Do I need to pick her up?"

"I figured we could both go. I don't care what Kathryn says about getting ready for that evening. She can kiss my ass. It's my cousin!"

Steve laughed.

"But anyway…" Pen began again. "I called Rachel. Seems she and Stan are going. I told her that she didn't need a babysitter because Emily volunteered her services. I told her I'd try to get her into the ball, but she said she had enough of that crap for her own job."

"Understandable… you get enough of these kinds of functions in the Navy too… but you have to go to them because your C.O. has to go to them."

"I guess it'll be fun…" Pen trailed off. She hated to admit that the closer they were getting to Saturday, the more excited she got. Sure, she absolutely abhorred dressing up and having to be all fancy… but what girl didn't like to experience this kind of thing at least _once_ in her life. But, of course, she'd never admit this out loud… to anyone… especially Kathryn.

"I guess you'll have a dog sitter too," Steve mentioned. Ramses had just stuck his head into Steve's lap, and was demanding some head rubbing. With one hand Steve ate, and with the other he did as the dog had requested.

"Totally… Em loves animals. She's always had them growing up. Cats, dogs, fish… as a kid, she always wanted a hedgehog. She played too much _Sonic the Hedgehog_."

Awhile later, after they had cleaned up and put away the leftover food, they easily fell into their normal routine. Steve put on some grungy clothes and worked under the hood of the Marquis for a bit, while Pen sat at his work bench with her laptop and typed out the rest of her final exams. She then worked on answering some work emails from students and from her department head who wanted to know the status of her journal article she was working on and on her dissertation which she was prepping for publication.

They worked in silence for a time, and then Pen made some comment or other and they lapsed into easy conversation. That was another thing that Steve enjoyed about being with Pen. They never ran out of things to talk about, even if they were the most mundane thing, or the most stupid. And even if they had moments where neither of them talked, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a comfortable silence. One of those things that only seemed to come between two people when they had known each other a long time.

"When are we going to get your brother out here to visit? I'd like to meet him," Steve said to her at one point. It was kind of muffled because his head was practically _in_ the hood of the car, but Pen had been able to make it out.

"I wouldn't count on it. Gabe never has time to do anything for himself. But the next time I talk to him, I'll try again to convince him to come out," Pen replied.

"That's the bad thing about being so far away from your family, I guess."

"Yeah… I miss them a lot… I feel more homesick at times than I do normally, but that's natural. I'll see them when I see them."

They lapsed into another one of those silences, in which all that could be heard was Pen's fingers flying across the keyboard of her computer, and Steve's tinkering on the radiator.

"Do you think I should pick some obscure terms to put on my finals, or should I be nice and pick something fairly general?" Pen asked Steve after awhile.

"How about a mixture of both? They get to pick 10 out of 12 you provide right?"

"Yep, they're all really smart kids, and I feel like if I put down the name of Gordian's brother, they would know that it was Gordian's brother. I did mention him in lecture for no reason whatsoever."

Steve chuckled.

"I had an English teacher like that in high school. No lie, there would be a question on the test asking what the name of Romeo's dog was. Trick question, of course, because Romeo didn't have a dog in the play. But it was enough to make you wonder…"

Pen laughed.

"Wow… low blow."

"She was the best damn English teacher I ever had though. I actually, for the most part, understood some of the finer points of grammar thanks to her."

Conversations like this… the most mundane and random stuff… were always enjoyable as long as they were with Pen. Steve watched her for a few minutes, clacking away at the computer. The guilt gripped his heart like a vice again. He had to do this. He had too.

**A/N: Yikes, it's been a butt long time since I update huh? Yeah, I'm a jerk, I apologize, but I swear it's not on purpose! Virtual cookies to anyone that can figure out where I got the name Mick Bohem from, haha! And thank you to all who have been reviewing and adding my story to their Favorites and their Alerts! And thanks for the support with "The Top Secret Mission" as well. HUGE shout to rice117 and Gizzi1213, as always! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Arrival

**My Name is Gladiator**

**By: Dean's Leather Jacket**

**Chapter Eight: The Arrival**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0… if I did… I'd be on the Steve McGarrett drug, instead of the Charlie Sheen drug… so, no face melting here!**

**A/N: So… Mick… obviously is **_**Moonlight**_**. Bohem is the last name of Alex's character in **_**The Invisible**_** (Marcus Bohem, a particular favorite of rice117's).**

**Yikes, it's been a while. Been so wrapped up in getting ready to graduate that I forgot I had you guys to appease! Haha. I've written up to Chapter 12 so far, so you guys are in for some updating!**

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly for Pen. There were last minute freak-outs from her students about grades as there usually were at the end of a semester, and she was glad to be done with lecturing on the Renaissance. She was proud of herself, though. For the first time since she started teaching, she had kept pace with her syllabus for the _entire_ semester. This was a big accomplishment for her because she often went off on long tangents that strayed from the schedule.

"Remember guys, don't stress too much over this," she told her Roman Empire class on Friday afternoon, last class of the day for her. "I'm not going to throw random shit at you that you've never heard. Twelve terms of which you pick ten, and an essay. No biggie. You'll all do fine." The looks on their faces said otherwise though. Poor them. Pen was glad those days were over for her.

"I'll see you guys next Friday then! 10 a.m. in this room. You'll have two hours. Any questions _please_ feel free to email me. Have a great weekend!"

Pen hustled out with the rest of her students. It was T-minus 19 hours and some change until Emily showed up, and Pen had yet to finish cleaning her apartment. It would be unacceptable for her house to be a sty when her cousin showed.

It was a beautiful spring day and Pen actually looked forward to her walk home. She _could_ have had Ramses with her but the traitor dog he was had gone with Steve to work instead.

Poor Steve. He had come home the other day with a split lip. Then the next day he had a black eye and a cut over said eye that had been tended too with butterfly strips.

"Dear God!" She had exclaimed, gently taking his head into her hands to examine his wounds.

"You should see the other guy," he had joked, with a half smile, chalking it up to a particularly nasty robber that hadn't wanted to come quietly.

In their time together, though, Pen had not seen him this injured before. Which, honestly surprised her sometimes with how intense he was at his job. She wondered who in the Hell Five-0 had been chasing lately to have her boyfriend come home in such a state.

Mrs. Smith was checking her mailbox when Pen hopped up the steps to the front door of the townhome that had their two apartments.

"Hey, Mrs. Smith," Pen greeted.

"Oh! Penelope! Nice to see you! I feel like I never do now that you have that Navy fellow of yours," the older lady teased with a smile.

Pen blushed slightly.

"I know… but I promise I still come around!" Pen joked back. "You did get my rent check?"

"Yes! Thank you! On time, as usual. You really are a sweetheart you know. I am happy that you found that young man."

Pen smiled widely.

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith," and after a beat, "I better get up there, my cousin is coming tomorrow and I should finish cleaning up."

"Oh, yes, of course! Don't let me keep you!"

"I'll see you later, Mrs. Smith!"

Pen then proceeded inside and up the stairs to her apartment.

After she had changed out of her work clothes, she got down to business doing her least favorite activity (was it anyone's?): cleaning.

* * *

Steve really loved to run. Ramses did too, as the pup happily trotted next to him, looking absolutely ecstatic to be where he was. Steve had decided, on such a beautiful day, to get out of the building and take a good long run. He needed to think. He needed to clear his head. And as he always did in the afternoons after a long day in the gym, he needed to put on that mask of… well… deceit.

It didn't help that he was pissed. He had nearly been had in a sparring match by some random HPD officer. Well, he was kind of exaggerating, he hadn't been beat _much_ before he gained back the upper hand and won. He couldn't afford more mistakes like that. He had been distracted. Distracted by a lot of things. In the SEALs, they were trained to wipe the distractions from their minds, of course distractions could get you killed, but Steve was a little rusty with this skill.

Especially when a certain beautiful, History professor kept popping up.

Steve had noticed the worry and tinge of fear in Pen's eyes when he had come home with the split lip and shiner. The guilt had constricted his throat so much that he couldn't talk for a second. He was causing her pain with his hair-brained scheme. The sooner he could go under and not see the fear in her eyes… the better.

The black and blue was a bit of a Godsend though. Tomorrow, no camera in their right mind at this charity event would want to capture his marred face. The more anonymity the better. He had also grown a bit of stubble, which he planned to grow out more when he was under. Any sort of disguise helped, right?

Steve's mind switched to tomorrow again. There was the anticipated arrival of _the_ cousin (which Danny still had no idea about) and then, of course, the ball. He wouldn't admit it, but he was kind of nervous about meeting Emily Walsh. Pen and she seemed so close… would she like him? Why was he feeling so insecure about it? He _never_ felt insecure about _anything_. But then again, since he met Penelope Harrison, he had been feeling things he had never felt before.

He was more excited to see Pen in the elusive dress… perhaps with the _Victoria's Secret_ purchases underneath?

_Whoa there, Smoothdog. _He told himself. _None of that right now._

Ramses sped up his own pace when they came back around to the front of headquarters and Steve saw the reason why. Kono and Chin were coming back in from their lunch. The dog lapped up the attention the female Five-0 lovingly paid to him when he reached her. Kono laughed and had to hide the leftovers she had brought back.

"Hey Steve," Chin greeted. "Have a good run?"

"Yeah," Steve breathed deeply, catching his breath a bit. "I think Ram did too."

Chin looked at the canine and laughed as Ramses wagged his tail, trying to put on his best adorable puppy face to persuade Kono to share some of her food.

"You have your own food," she told him. "This is my dinner tonight."

Ramses barked and whined and returned to Steve's side when he saw he wasn't going to get a handout from Kono.

"Quit being annoying," Steve told Ramses in a hushed tone. Ramses demeanor fell slightly, almost as if he knew he had disappointed Steve in some way.

He quirked back up though when Danny came zooming back into the lot in his Camaro, and Ramses began a low growl when the blonde detective joined their group. Danny held up his hands at Ramses and stepped away from him.

"Seriously, mutt, you need to stop this. Can't we just have a mutual understanding that we don't like each other? You don't get in my way, and I won't get in yours?"

Ramses growled again but stopped and turned his attention elsewhere. Danny sighed, and then turned to Steve.

"Enjoy your run, Chariots of Fire?"

Sometimes, Steve didn't know where Danny came up with all of these stupid nicknames.

"Yeah, it was good," he answered.

"Great. Pen say anything about your eye?" Danny asked.

"She expressed her concern. I told her it was a robber that didn't want to come quietly."

Danny nodded his head as if he would accept this answer.

"Are you guys ready for tomorrow?" Kono asked, trying to change the subject. She hated talking about the "lying" part of this whole situation.

"I'm ready," Chin answered brightly. He had asked his ex, Malia, and she had agreed. Maybe what had been there before could be rekindled? He had cared so deeply for her, loved her, and it was his fault that she wasn't in his life anymore. But now, that was going to change, hopefully.

"Whatever," Danny muttered. He was not happy. Kathryn had dragged him tuxedo shopping, and even though he didn't want to wear the penguin suit, he knew he looked damn good in it. He was James Bond this time. Take _that_ Super SEAL.

"Steve?" Kono asked.

He shrugged, like it was no big deal. He honestly hadn't thought about it much until his run just a few minutes ago. He had other things to worry about at the moment, but it would be a good thing to take his mind off of things.

"Yeah, it'll be cool."

"I can't wait," Kono said, almost in a singsong sort of way. She had asked Keanu earlier in the week when they had gone out on another drink date. He seemed flattered and excited that she had asked him, and accepted the invite whole-heartedly. Kono had been so relieved. For a split second, she had thought he was going to refuse. He promised he'd have a tux and he'd be ready to go for her, Saturday night.

"Why do women get so excited about these sort of things?" Danny asked as they all made their way back into the building.

"Oh come on," Kono huffed. "It's one of the only times we can _really_ get fancy and feel like princesses."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"I already have one of those."

Of course, he was talking about little Grace.

* * *

Pen wasn't feeling like a princess at the moment. She felt like a sweaty, frizzed mess. She was currently cleaning the last section of her apartment, whilst her iPod played her Classic Rock playlist in the background. She was completely engrossed in her singing, quite loudly and horribly, that she didn't hear Steve and Ramses slip in. She had the distinct feeling she was being watched, and she yelped when she turned to see Steve standing in her living room (she was in the kitchen), arms crossed and smiling amusedly at her.

"Jesus!" She exclaimed. "You scared the Hell out of me! You need to wear a bell or something."

He laughed.

"No, you just need to be more aware of what's going on around you."

"Fine… ninja," she joked. He just smiled at her.

Ramses came over and happily greeted his mom, and when he had had enough of her attention, he went and started chowing down on his food. Once he was done with that, he unceremoniously plopped down on his pillow bed, and fell asleep.

"Uh… have a good day at work?" Pen asked him, doing a once over to see if he had sustained any fresh wounds. She couldn't see any, and thanked God for that.

"Yeah… it was all right. How about you?" He asked, going to the refrigerator to extract a bottle of water.

"It's the weekend now. Can't complain," she said. Pen crossed over to where she had her iHome and turned down the volume.

"Having fun?" He asked her, indicating the duster she had in her hand.

Pen shrugged.

"Eh… fun enough I suppose."

"Want a hand?"

"I think I'm good actually, but thank you. I'm just going to run the vacuum one more time and call it quits."

He nodded.

"I'll start dinner."

* * *

The Honolulu Airport was hopping early this Saturday morning. Pen maneuvered her way through the huge crowd of travelers that had just disembarked from their flights and were now gathered around the baggage claim. Pen had to stand on her toes to scan the crowd for her cousin.

"Oh! EM! EM! Over here!" Pen shouted, jumping up a couple of times. Emily looked around for the voice calling her name, and soon spotted Pen. A huge smile erupted on her face, and she began pushing her way through.

"AH!" The cousins shouted, squealing like crazy, and then they embraced. Pen grasped Emily tightly. God, she hadn't realized how much she had missed her family until she was holding a member of it. Pen could not stop smiling.

"I can't believe you're here!" Pen breathed. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" Emily exclaimed.

"What carousel is your bag on?"

"Three."

Pen grabbed Emily's arm and they made their way over to carousel three, talking the whole time, catching up on what was new.

"You look absolutely fantastic, by the way," Emily complimented Pen, who blushed.

"And you look incredible, as you always have."

Emily was tall and lithe, with long, thick brown hair and ice, blue eyes. Out of all of Pen's cousins, Emily had always been the gorgeous one.

"Oh! That's mine." Em pointed to a colorfully printed suitcase that was crawling closer to Pen, who grabbed it off the conveyer belt.

"Jesus. What the hell do you have in this thing?" Pen grunted, as she set it down on the floor, wheels first.

Emily shrugged.

"Clothes and toiletries."

"Oh. Good. I thought you had brought an entire set of weights or something," Pen teased, pulling out the handle. "We're out this way."

Pen then linked arms with her cousin as she wheeled her luggage out to the short-term parking lot where Steve was standing with his Silverado.

"Oh my…" Pen heard Emily breath when they drew closer to the blue truck. Pen looked up to see Steve reclining casually, arms crossed, biceps bulging… just looking all together handsome as sin. "_That's_ Steve?"

"Uh… yeah…" Pen replied.

"Wow…" Emily giggled.

"Steve…" Pen began the introductions when they had gotten closer to the SEAL. "This is my cousin, Emily Walsh. Em, this is Steve McGarrett."

"What? I don't get a title?" Steve asked, as he and Em exchanged a polite handshake.

"Sorry…" Pen started again. She had figured his title was pretty obvious… "Em… this is Steve, my boyfriend."

Em laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Steve the boyfriend."

"Nice to you too, Cousin Emily," he replied, shooting a wry smile at Pen. Pen just rolled her eyes and handed off the suitcase, which Steve hoisted into the bed of the trunk, and then tied it down so it wouldn't slide around.

Pen's phone began ringing on the way around to the passenger seat. She heaved a heavy sigh when she saw who it was.

"Hello?"

"This is your friendly reminder about what needs to happen today," Kathryn informed her, as if she didn't know.

"Yes, thanks Kathryn, damn, I just got my cousin at the airport, can I enjoy being with her for a few minutes without you bothering me?"

"Come on… she's going to be here for a while, you'll have plenty of time. The ball is only a matter of _hours_ away. The clock is ticking!"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks. I can tell the time!" Pen huffed.

"Just be ready for me to get you from your apartment in about an hour."

"You're a damn slave driver!"

"You'll thank me later when Steve won't be able to take his eyes off of you, or stop drooling."

Pen sighed again.

"Ok, I'll be ready. Can I go now, mein Fuhrer?"

"Of course!"

"Sorry," Pen told Emily sheepishly as they all climbed up into the truck. "My keeper was calling."

Steve chuckled.

"So… Danny still doesn't know that I was coming?" Emily asked from the back seat. Steve backed up and headed to the highway to get back to Pen's apartment.

"Nope," Pen grinned widely. "It'll be funny to see his face."

Pen was pleased to note the easy conversation that Steve and Emily were able to fall into. Both were asking about the other, to get a feel for their personality. Pen suspected that Emily was conducting the third degree to make sure Steve's character was good enough. Pen knew confidently that Em would like Steve. It was hard not too, especially when he turned on his charm.

Steve pulled into a spot near Pen's apartment, and soon they were inside, Emily totally finding a new friend in Ramses.

"This is the cutest damn dog!" Emily praised, gladly playing tug o' war with him using one of his toys. Em laughed as Ramses started licking her face. Well, if Em should get nothing out of this vacation, at least she would enjoy Ramses.

* * *

True to her word, an hour later Kathryn showed up at her apartment with Kono, to drag her away. Pen would have rather enjoyed the company of just her cousin and boyfriend than have these two crazy women who were clearly on a mission.

Pen introduced them to Emily, and they invited her along.

"Unless you're jet lagged," Kathryn said to Em.

"I am a little, but I'll have plenty of time to sleep later. I'm in frickin' Hawaii!" Emily said.

Pen turned to Steve, shooting him a last ditch effort of a pleading look for him to get her out of this situation. He looked sympathetic.

"Don't worry about Ramses. I'll take him with me for the day. Go have fun." Steve told her, giving her a sweet kiss. That was not what Pen had wanted to hear. She would have rather had him tell her she couldn't leave him, that way she wouldn't be subjected to whatever was going to happen.

She was then dragged from the apartment, and shoved into Kathryn's Honda. Emily, to Pen's chagrin, fell easily into the pull of Kathryn and Kono, and soon seemed like the best damned friends in the world. They were all conspiring against her; Pen was convinced. Her dog was a traitor, and now her cousin was too.

The day didn't turn out as badly as Pen had thought, she had to admit. Kono, Kathryn, and Pen had their hair cut and styled. Then, Emily joined them for manicures and pedicures.

The hairstylist seemed a lot more optimistic about Pen's hair, and after she had described to the woman what her dress looked like, everything was set.

"I know exactly what I want to do," the hairstylist declared.

Pen waited for the woman to enlighten her, but it never happened. So, Pen decided to be trusting of a complete stranger. Turns out, Pen had nothing to worry about. The woman first straightened Pen's hair, and then curled parts of it to make a very vintage, 1940s hairstyle. Pen absolutely loved it actually, and the hairdresser, to add one last final effect, placed a red hibiscus in a curl above her left ear. The red matched the nail polish she had picked, and the lipstick Kathryn had told her she should wear for the night. It was official: Pen was going to look like a 1940s starlet. Almost like Ava Gardner or Rita Hayworth or Vivien Leigh.

"You should have seen your face," Emily said between laughs when they had all piled back into Kathryn's car to head to a place to grab a late lunch. "You looked like you were heading to a torture chamber or something."

"Thanks," Pen said sarcastically, sulking in the back seat. She did really like her hair though.

The four women enjoyed a nice lunch, and Pen was particularly happy to see her cousin, having only been here a few hours, completely enjoying herself. Emily seemed particularly interested in getting to know Kathryn a little bit more as well, after finding out that she was Danny's new squeeze. Emily was a bit more critical of Rachel then Pen, but she was still civil, especially because she absolutely adored Grace.

After they were done, they headed back to Pen's apartment to dress and finish getting ready. They had a little while before Stan and Rachel were coming to drop off Grace, and shortly after Steve, Danny, and Keanu would arrive. Chin was going to meet them at the Halekulani Hotel with Malia.

Kathryn insisted on doing Pen's makeup ("I'm not saying you do your own badly, it's just, I can do it better."), of which she gave her that whole smoky eyes effect and applied the hooker red lipstick (as Pen had dubbed it).

"You really do look like you're going to your execution. Lighten up!" Emily told her, when she came into Pen's room. "I thought you told me a few days ago you were excited for this?"

"I am," Pen replied "At least, I thought I was. Now I just feel miserable."

"But you're going to have that fine ass man on your arm all night," Emily joked. "You know… if you don't come back tonight… it's fine. I'll take care of Ramses." Her cousin winked at her. Pen's stomach jumped up into her throat.

"Um…" And then Pen confessed to Emily about her problem. About how she just couldn't be intimate with Steve, no matter how much she wanted too.

"Never thought I'd say this… but what Danny told you is right. It's ok. Nothing is wrong with you. You just need the perfect moment. Trust me. Steve seems like a down-to-earth kind of guy… for the most part… He understands. Just stop worrying about it, and let it happen when it happens. Now… let's get you dressed!"

Emily just _had _too… _had_to make a comment about Pen's choice of undergarments as her cousin zipped up the dress in the back.

"I can't believe _you_ went into a _Victoria's Secret_," she laughed, _laughed_ at her.

"I hate you right now."

"No you don't. You love me. I'm not sure Steve's going to be able to take his eyes off you," Emily complimented with a smile.

Pen shut her bedroom door where she had a full-length mirror hanging on the back (her dress swished as she walked, _swished_) and checked herself out. Damn. Pen did look really good. She cleaned up nicely when forced. It was definitely a lot more skin than Pen was used to baring, but as every minute passed, her self-consciousness disappeared little by little. This had also been one of those times where Pen had dusted off her contacts. She figured she could suffer through a night with those wretched things in her eyes. She had never been able to get in the routine of putting them in everyday, so eventually she just started using them for special occasions. _Really_ special occasions. Which were rare.

Pen grabbed her black heels, and the two cousins went into the living room where Kono and Kathryn sat on the couch, both in their dresses and looking absolutely stunning.

"Woooow… look at you! Now was that so awful, seeing the result?" Kathryn chided.

"No," Pen mumbled.

Not long later, Stan and Rachel had brought Grace over. Pen wasn't sure how the whole situation was going to go, considering Kathryn was there… and then Rachel… but she was surprised to find that they had met before and were very polite to the other. Grace was thrilled to see Emily, and basically blew off her mom and Step Stan with a simple wave good by.

"Well then…" Rachel commented on this. "I guess we'll… just go. See you all in a little while."

After Grace had gone through the excitement of seeing Emily, she turned toward the elegantly dressed females and nodded, looking pleased.

"You're all _really_ pretty," she told them.

"Aw, thanks Gracie," Kono said with a smile that showed off the dimple in her cheek.

"Thanks hon," Kathryn told the little girl, tugging playfully on one of Grace's pigtails.

"Aunt Pen… you're looking like Princess Penelope tonight," Grace commented with a smile at her godmother. For a second, Pen was confused. "Princess Penelope"? And then Pen remembered. Princess Penelope, as so named by Grace, was a character in the story that Pen had told the little girl during their captivity, as a way to make Grace feel more at ease. Princess Penelope ended up with Prince Steven. Yeah, Grace named all the characters. But, whatever would have made her feel better…

Speaking of Prince Steven…

A knock came at the door. Pen's heart leapt. She was suddenly nervous. Like, _really_ nervous. What if Steve didn't like her dress? Or her hair?

"Uh… I'm going to the bathroom real quick. Be back." And with that, Pen practically rushed back into her room where the master bathroom was. She needed to get a hold of herself, seriously. What the _Hell_ was wrong with her? She looked smokin'! There was no reason to NOT want to show Steve.

And then… she realized _why_ she was nervous. The sexy dress, the trip to the lingerie store, the hairdo', the make-up… she hadn't just been preparing for the governor's ball. No, she had been preparing for what she knew she wanted to _finally_ happen. It was _the_ right moment. How could it _not_ be? A romantic evening at a ball, maybe some dancing, Steve in his best livery, probably some lit candles everywhere and dim lighting in the ballroom. How could that not put someone in the mood?

Pen stood up straight and squared her shoulders.

Laughter and excitement trickled into her bedroom from the living room, and Pen knew that Danny must have discovered their surprise guest. She knew she was being ridiculous, so she made her way back into the living room.

Pen stopped dead. The sight that met her was probably the sexiest frickin' thing she had ever seen. Steve was standing there, in all his glory, in his naval dress blues. His ribbons and medals were situated proudly on his chest, as was his Navy SEAL pin, or Budweiser, as he had once told her it was nicknamed. It depicted an eagle with a trident, a pistol and an anchor. It was called the Budweiser because of its resemblance to the Anheuser-Busch logo. Pen had laughed at this bit of information. He held his uniform hat under his arm, and his dress shoes were shined and un-scuffed. He was chatting idly, smiling and looking relaxed. Pen legitimately felt her mouth watering a little; she had always had a thing for men in uniform… any sort of uniform, except maybe a prisoner's uniform. And Steve _really_ knew how to fit into that uniform.

"Hey Pen!" Kathryn said, coming out of the kitchen. So much for a few more minutes of looking at Steve, undetected. All eyes in the room (including Ramses', returning from his day with Steve, who had currently been playing with Grace) were suddenly on her, and it felt harder to swallow.

Later, Kathryn would tell her that Steve's face was absolutely priceless. His mouth had dropped open on it's own accord, and Danny (who looked fantastic in a tux) and Emily, who stood on either side of him, had to close it and his partner made some smart ass comment like "You're going to catch flies." Steve's suddenly heated gaze was so intensely on her that she didn't think she could move at the moment.

Steve had always thought Pen was beautiful. But as corny as it sounded… right now… she looked like an angel. Her dress was black and showed the right amount of her pale, smooth, creamy skin. Her hair was styled like a 1940s pin up, complete with a hibiscus flower. Her lips were stained bright red, looking full and pouty.

He understood why she hadn't wanted to be physical with him yet, but she _had_ to know that she was pushing it right now. He would love nothing more than to march her back into her room and strip that dress from her body. Buuuuut… he couldn't. At least, not right now.

"Doesn't she look pretty, Uncle Stevie?" Grace suddenly asked him.

"Uh huh," was all he could croak out in response to the little girl.

"Doesn't Uncle Steve look handsome in his uniform, Aunt Pen?" Grace then asked Pen, with a sly smile.

"He sure does, Grace," Pen practically breathed out.

"Uh… Grace… why don't you and I go for a walk down at the beach, huh? We'll bring Ramses," Emily offered the little girl who instantly loved the idea.

"We're going to head out," Kono told everyone, holding on to a very debonair looking Keanu, dressed in his own tux.

"We'll follow," Kathryn replied, and soon, it was just Steve and Pen.

Steve had been in a haze, and hadn't noticed everyone had cleared out and gone on ahead. Pen must have made some comment that they would catch up later, but he couldn't have been sure. Then, the stunning woman in front of him sultrily stepped up to him. Actually, it wasn't really meant to be sultrily, Pen was just trying not to wipe out in her heels.

"You are looking… very scrumptious, Commander," Pen said to him.

He saw her mouth move, but he couldn't really say what had come out. He was imagining bad, bad things that those lips of hers could be doing instead.

"Steve?" Pen tried again, this time to better effect. He blinked a couple of times, and looked her in the eyes. Big mistake. They looked like bedroom eyes.

"Hm?" He asked, not sure if he could have formed words if he'd tried.

"I didn't think I looked _that_ bad," she joked.

"God no!" Steve replied vehemently. "Jesus Christ, you look fucking gorgeous." Not eloquent… at all… but true. Pen blushed furiously, and Steve's mind went to the gutter again. He knew of a different way to make her face and neck flush hot like that.

He needed to stop. He didn't have time for a cold shower.

"Thanks," Pen said. "I was saying that you look pretty scrumptious yourself, Commander. How come I've never seen these before?" She ran her hand down his arm, indicating his dress blues. She really needed to stop touching him like that. His self-control was crumbling.

He cleared his throat.

"Never really had an opportunity to wear them." He choked out. She smiled.

"We should probably go. We don't want to be late."

"Yeah… yeah we should go," Steve replied, somewhat distractedly.

Pen grabbed the clutch Kono had insisted she buy as well. The female Five-0 had told her it was perfect for her phone, keys, license, credit card, her glasses and contact lenses case so she could take them out later if they bothered her; nothing too bulky to carry around. Pen just saw it as something she'd probably never use again.

She was able to make it downstairs without any big mishaps. Although, at the VERY last step of the front stoop, she teetered a little bit, but Steve was there to steady her.

"Thanks," she grinned sheepishly.

"Heels really aren't your thing, are they?" He asked her, with his charming smirk.

"Not at all."

Steve's hand slid from her upper arm to clasp her hand, and then led her over to a silver Porsche.

"Whoa! Where's the truck?" She asked.

"It's at home. I'm borrowing this from a buddy of mine. I didn't think it would be too classy rolling up at the ball in a pickup truck," Steve said.

Pen laughed.

"To tell the truth, I was a little worried about having to hoist myself up into your truck too…"

Steve chuckled and stepped around her to open the door, and Pen, very carefully, slid into the front seat. They were bucket seats and hand stitched leather and completely sexy. It had manual transmission and enough bells and whistles to where one would think you could lift off to the moon. She ran her hands along the side of the seat. Damn… what was it about cars?

Pen took Steve's hat before he had a chance to throw it in the backseat. She held it in her lap with her clutch, and felt tempted to stick it on her head and quote _An Officer and a Gentleman, _but decided against it. Pen's thoughts drifted to Emily, Grace and Ramses. She felt bad leaving them behind like they had, but she knew that Emily had it under control. Now, if only Pen could get it under control.

**A/N 2: Thanks as always to my awesome reviewers. The fact that you're still here just… makes me so happy! HAHA! And as always, thanks to Gizzi1213 and rice117. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Ball

**My Name is Gladiator**

**By: Dean's Leather Jacket**

**Chapter Nine: The Ball**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0… if I did… we wouldn't have anymore of these gaps between new episodes!**

The governor of Hawaii was holding her ball at the Halekulani Hotel right in Waikiki. It had been a purchase made by a couple in 1917, and over the years they expanded the hotel into an elegant and ritzy resort. The meaning of the name, Halekulani, is roughly "House Befitting Heaven." Although it has gone through several owners since 1917, each proprietor has sought to preserve the spirit of the island but also make it a world-class vacation spot.

The place took Pen's breath away. It was a sprawling establishment of a main building and several bungalows. Halekulani was right on the beach with an incredible view of the setting sun. It was brightly, but not garishly, lit, with palm trees everywhere, and a faint breeze off of the ocean made them sway.

Pen was a slightly disappointed when they reached the hotel though. It meant having to turn the purring engine off in this incredible car, and get out of the leather seats that were so comfortable. Steve placed his hat on his head, and ran around to her door to open it for her and help her out. Sure, it was chivalrous, but she really did need an extra boost to get out of the car with this dress. Steve handed off the keys to a valet who handed him a valet slip.

There were reporters milling around the outside, talking to various guests. Steve offered his arm, which she happily snaked hers through, and they walked into the building.

Score one for Steve. His facial wounds were still apparent enough that the reporters didn't even take a second glance at him.

The couple was directed down a hallway, and Pen gasped when they stepped into the ballroom. It was huge, probably about the size of half a football field. There were stringed lights draped around the walls, numerous circular tables, plenty of flower arrangements, and a dance floor on which there was a raised dais with a live band. They were playing jazz music while the guests filed in, looking for their seats.

Governor Jameson stood just inside the ballroom flanked by some of her other higher ups, greeting the guests.

"Commander McGarrett. I'm glad you came," the lovely, middle-aged woman said, smiling at Steve. She looked resplendent in an evening gown the color of a fine red wine, with her hair perfectly coifed. Steve held out his hand to shake hers, and she turned her gaze to Pen. "This must be Dr. Harrison. Steve has told me about you."

Pen blushed and shook hands with the attractive woman.

"All good things, I hope."

"Of course!" The governor smiled. "You must be proud of Detective Williams and Commander McGarrett for all they've been doing for our fine state."

"Yes, ma'am," Pen replied. "I know you must be proud of them as well."

"Couldn't be any more so," Governor Jameson beamed. "You two, please, enjoy yourselves. Eat plenty. The food is _excellent_. And _please_, do some dancing. These things are a lot more fun when there's dancing going on. A lot of stiffs come to this gig every year and they don't know how to have a good time."

The three laughed.

"Yes ma'am," Steve replied. With a final greeting, the couple walked further into the ballroom. It really did have the best ambiance. The lighting was dimmed, with the stage the brightest part of the room. There were candles on the table that flickered. It was like something out of a cheesy romantic movie or something. And Pen was totally falling under its spell.

Steve spotted Danny and the rest of the gang sitting at a table off to one side, and he steered Pen in that direction. Greetings went around the table as the last two seats were filled. Steve, as on their first outing together, pulled the chair out for Pen and slid it back in. He quickly sat down next to her, placing his hat on the table in front of him. Pen noticed that he was sitting extremely close to her. Any closer and he would be sitting in her lap. His nearness was playing havoc with all her nerves. His thigh brushed hers and she could smell the faint scent of his soap. She could not form a coherent thought for a split second.

"I'm jealous of how you got to arrive here," Kathryn teased Pen, referring to the Porsche.

"Yeah," Pen said, acting like it was no big deal. "Steve knows how to arrive in style." She flashed a smile at him, and he smiled back with that little grin that always made Pen's knees feel weak.

Waiters in dinner jackets came around and filled up one of the glasses in front of her with water, and another filled up the wine glass with some sort of chardonnay. Liquid courage. That thought flitted across Pen's mind. A way to calm her down. She took hold of the glass and took a rather large swallow. It burned slightly on the way down, and the grimace she made must have been funny. Red wine was not really her thing. White wine was, but when in need… red wine will do. Kathryn, who sat across the table from her with Danny, shot her a look. Pen shrugged slightly, and Kathryn rolled her eyes.

Chin's date, Malia, sat on Pen's left, and formal introductions were made. Pen had sort of heard of the history between the too, and judging by the look on Kono's face, the female Five-0 still didn't really like her. But to Pen, Chin looked happy to have Malia there, and that's all that mattered. She was a really nice woman, a different kind of doctor than Pen, an oncology doctor.

"So nice to meet you," Malia greeted Pen with a smile. She looked slightly uncomfortable to be there, having realized the rapport that had developed between the group. Pen decided to make it her goal for the evening for Malia to feel more at ease.

After scanning the crowd, Pen caught Rachel's (who was sitting on the opposite side of the room) eye, and waved. The Englishwoman waved back with a smile, and turned to Stan.

Pen had never been to a really ritzy function like this, but she wasn't expecting how relaxed it was. The group conversed for a while before they decided to join the crowd at the really fancy buffet that had been set up along one wall. While they ate, various stories were told from people's pasts, and even current stories from Five-0 cases.

"I have a funny story," Danny declared after Chin had finished a story about Kono from when she was younger. "Since we're sharing embarrassing childhood stories."

_Oh no, this could never be good. Please don't let it be about me_, Pen thought.

But the look Danny shot her then proved that her luck had run out.

"One summer, when Pen was ten, I think, we went on this whale watching cruise in Boothbay Harbor, in Maine..."

_Oh sweet Jesus, not that story_.

"… well… Pen was pretty excited, at first, about the whole thing. So, we get on the boat and it takes off out of the harbor and into open ocean. By this time, Pen was realizing that… maybe she didn't like this that much. The wind was blowing her hat off, and she looked absolutely green…" Danny was smiling and chuckling. Pen, however, blushed, but mostly out of anger.

"… she actually hurled off the side of the boat once or twice. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen."

Pen shook her head while everyone else chuckled a bit. Kathryn looked sympathetic but also amused. How could anyone feel that way hearing a story about someone getting seasick?

"She was hanging slightly over the side of the boat, about to hurl a third time, when this seal, the actual animal, not a person, came out of the water right underneath where she was leaning over. The scream that she let out was sooooo funny, and Pen nearly fell forward and off the boat. Matt, my brother, and I could _not_ stop laughing. The look on her face was _priceless_. So, see, Steve, Pen has bad reactions to any kind of seal."

A good chuckle rippled through all at the table. Steve took hold of her hand under the table and squeezed it. Pen looked up at him, and he was smiling at her.

"It's kind of cute," he said to her. "Do you still get seasick?"

"Not anymore," she told him. And then, a memory came back to her. She smiled.

"I guess it's sort of like our vacation to Disneyworld right?" She said gleefully.

Danny's smile faded.

"No, let's not… let's not revisit that."

"Oh, no, fair is fair," Keanu piped up from his place next to Kono. "I want to hear this."

"Well," Pen began, the grin still in place and her eyes filled with mirth. "There was one time where we all had a joint family vacation to Disneyworld. We stayed at the Polynesian Resort, probably _the_ coolest place I have ever been…"

Danny had sunk low in his chair, and his face was already turning red.

"… anyway… my aunt, Emily's mom, wanted to take a day trip to where we could swim with dolphins. Danny was not at all happy about this idea, which explains his hesitation even today to participate in such an activity."

Pen's evil grin probably couldn't get any wider, but she didn't want to draw out the suspense of the story.

"Long story short, a dolphin… well… stole Danny's swim trunks right off of his ass."

Kathryn and Kono both burst out laughing, as did Malia, Chin, and Keanu. Steve just had this wide grin on his face. Having his girlfriend be his partner's best friend, supplied him so much blackmail material… he had immunity and means, right?

"Danny turned as red as this wine, and would not get out of the water for the longest time. The dolphin trainer finally retrieved his shorts, and he was able to put them back on, but… we didn't let him forget it for the rest of the trip. I bet you had forgotten about that until just now, hadn't you?"

"I was _trying_ to forget it, thank you," he said, still sunk down in his chair.

"Aww… poor baby…" Kathryn mock-cooed at him, and he just shot her a look.

All throughout the evening, Pen had a running tally of how many times Steve would look over at her. It was a lot. She caught him a couple of times looking, but he didn't seem to care. So, she then started glancing over at _him_. It really was the hottest sight Pen could ever look at. Whenever he laughed, she actually felt her chest constrict, rather painfully. He was so gorgeous, so kind and generous and tender. She could never have asked for a better man to fall—

Whoa. Fall in love with?

Pen might as well admit it to herself.

She was in love with this man.

Oh GOD.

She was in love with Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett!

"Uh… I'll be back," Pen suddenly announced to Steve. And then added ever so lady-like: "I'm going to find the head."

He nodded as she left the table, and Kono and Kathryn soon caught up with her, Malia in tow.

"Rule number one of women: you can't go to the bathroom by yourself," Kathryn commented.

Eventually, they did find the bathroom, which was a rather posh bathroom, Pen noticed. Couches and all that other nonsensical stuff one didn't need in a bathroom. She half expected there to be a television set in there somewhere.

"You ok?" Kono asked Pen as the four ladies checked their make up in the mirror.

"Uh… I'm good." Pen replied, not very convincingly.

"What's wrong? The night is going so well. Even _you_ can't find anything wrong with it," Kathryn told her.

"I'm in love with Steve." Pen blurted out. Neither of the three batted an eyelash.

"So what else is new?"

"Could have told you that a long time ago."

"I _just_ met you, and I could tell."

Well, these three were a HUGE help.

Why was she having a freak out? Shouldn't she be happy she was in love? Steve was… incredible. So why did it feel like she was about to go into cardiac arrest?

Because… she had fancied herself in love before and look how that had ended up.

But no… this time… this time was different.

This was NOT the time to go all Debbie Downer, Negative Nancy.

No… this time… well… it was time to embrace it. Pen could say, without hesitation, that she trusted Steve with her heart, and she knew, just _knew_ he wasn't going to break it.

Oh Lord. A big step for her. And she did it successfully. The first step to anything was admitting to whatever the issue… good or bad… was, right?

She was in love with Steve.

Jesus. Could she actually get up the cajones to say it to him though?

When the ladies returned to the table, Steve didn't let her sit back down.

"Dance with me." He coaxed, and she couldn't refuse. Not now. Now that she knew she was in love. With Steve.

Steve swept her out onto the dance floor, and swung her smoothly into his arms.

"I apologize right now if I step on your feet," Pen whispered. "I can't really dance that well."

Steve chuckled low in his throat, the kind of chuckle that spiked Pen's body temperature a couple of notches.

"You're going to be fine," he whispered back. "Do you think _I_ know how to ballroom dance?"

Pen laughed at the very thought of Super SEAL doing the tango or foxtrot.

"I have confidence that you'd do well on _Dancing with the Stars_."

Steve snorted.

Talk about another situation where her senses were on overload. He was _so close_; Pen could see the flecks of green in his eyes. She could feel his hand at the small of her back burning a hole through her dress. The fingers on the other hand that he held aloft with hers, were stroking the inside of her palm. Her breathing was becoming erratic now, and she had to close her eyes to will her heart rate to steady. The soft sounds of the jazz music washed over her and helped calm her slightly. But only just.

"You look so beautiful tonight," Steve said to her, huskily. She kept her gaze firmly rooted on the SEAL pin on his uniform jacket. If she looked into his eyes, she'd be a goner. Lost in the depths of his thick eyelash rimmed, stormy ocean colored eyes.

"Thank you," she told him, sincerely. "You look so very handsome."

Pen risked a glance up at him, and he was smiling sweetly down at her.

"You know, I think I know how my grandfather must have felt when he met my grandmother," Steve joked. Pen had to think on that for a second, but then saw the parallels. It made her smile.

"A dashing, debonair Navy man and an elegant 1940s woman. Jazz. Dancing…"

If Pen had to go back in time, her honest to God number one choice of a time period would be World War II years. Sure, she loved Rome, but she recognized that women weren't as well off as the women in the 1940s. The music, the hairstyles, the fashion; it was glamorous and it all fascinated her. Hence the inspiration for her current appearance.

"My grandmother would have liked you a lot. Hell, my mother and father would have loved you."

Pen blushed.

"My dad would have liked you a lot," she told him. "My mom never stops asking about you when I talk to her on the phone."

He chuckled again, and they lapsed into silence. She laid her head gently on his chest, away from all the medals of course (didn't need her hair getting caught in them, how embarrassing), and closed her eyes for a minute. She could hear the sound of his heartbeat. It was slightly sped up, which surprised Pen. He was always so cool and collected; he should have had a steady beat. Maybe she affected him as much as he affected her? Her heart swelled again… with love. Wow. Love. Such a strong word, but there it was.

Pen opened her eyes and glanced over at their table. She barely caught Kathryn hurrying to hide an object that she had just held up.

"I think someone just took our picture," she commented dryly. Steve laughed.

"Normally, I don't like my picture being taken either, but I don't have a picture of us… and I'd really like one."

Pen nodded slightly in agreement. They hadn't really exchanged pictures of each other, which, she assumed was something that one would do with their boyfriend or significant other. She was going to have to get him to dig up a formal picture of him in his dress blues. And a picture of him in his fatigues… and a picture of him as a little boy… and… well, any picture of him would do.

They danced a little while longer, and when the song ended, they went to sit down just as the governor got up to give her speech on why they were there tonight. Governor Jameson supported many charities throughout Hawaii, many of which were children's charities, and this was a major annual fundraiser she put on. She had donated for their seats there, but both Pen and Steve (and the other members of Five-0) had given some money to her causes.

"… That's enough of me talking," the governor said, bringing her speech to a close. "Have more food, dance some more, and enjoy yourselves!" Everyone clapped as she left the stage.

The rest of the evening waned on, of which Pen shared dances with Chin and even managed to drag Danny up there.

"You look nice tonight," he told her.

"You're looking pretty dapper yourself, sir," she replied.

"Please don't use the word 'dapper' in reference to me."

Pen laughed.

"That's what you get for telling that damn story about the seal."

Silence stretched between them for a beat.

"You doing all right? I haven't talked to you in a while," Danny asked.

"I'm doing just fine, you?"

"Hangin' in."

"I have a feeling that there is another question that you want to ask me," Pen declared. That was the advantage of being someone's best friend. You knew when they were holding out on something.

"I just… I just want to know that you're happy."

That was an odd question… or rather maybe an odd moment in time to ask it.

"Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged.

"No reason… just making sure Steve is taking care of you and is making you happy."

Danny was such a sweetie and a softy. Don't ever let the hard cop exterior fool you.

"He makes me very happy, Danny," Pen replied, and then hesitated. Could she admit to her best friend? Why not? She had told his girlfriend and his teammate. "I love him."

Danny looked taken aback for a second.

"Wow. You love him?"

"Yeah, I think I do," she replied.

"You think?"

"I know."

That answer seemed to sit better with him, and he nodded.

"I'm happy you're happy," he finally declared.

"Well, what about you? Are _you_ happy?"

He grinned widely with that goofy smile of his.

"I am. I never thought I would be happy with another woman after Rachel, but… Kathryn… she's something special," he looked around Pen's head to where Kathryn was dancing goofily with Chin, the both of them laughing and carrying on.

"I'm happy you're happy," she said, echoing his sentiment.

After the dance was through, she made him promise to keep it up, and dance with Kathryn. He agreed, and the two danced for a while.

Pen struck up another dance with Chin, of which Steve eventually interrupted.

"May I cut in?" He asked his teammate.

Chin bowed slightly and handed his boss Pen's hand.

"Of course." And then Chin was gone to find Malia.

"Never thought I'd see Danny dancing," Steve mused.

"Oh, trust me, Danny can cut a rug. You just have to get him drunk."

"Hmm… something to do for next time," he said, deviously.

"I like the way you think, McGarrett," Pen smiled. _Pathetically enough, I like the way you do everything. I especially like the way you smile at me as if I'm the most beautiful woman in the world when, clearly, I couldn't hold a candle to someone like this Catherine person you used to date… or Jessica Biel._

When the song came to an end, they made their way back to their table and were intercepted by Rachel.

"I just wanted to let you know that I called Emily a few minutes ago to check how they were doing. Your baby is doing well and is behaving himself," she said.

Pen laughed.

"Good! Thanks Rach. Are you and Stan heading out then?"

"Yes, we both haven't slept well lately, and I thought I'd get Grace off of Emily's hands. See you later though? How long is Emily staying?"

"I think for a couple of weeks. We'll both babysit if you and Stan want a night out!"

Rachel smiled, bid good bye, and left. Steve and Pen continued on back to their table.

Kono and Keanu were the first to disappear for what was left of the evening. They said their goodbyes and left without much preamble.

The evening was starting to wind down now, and a few other of the guests were starting to slowly trickle out.

Pen knew it was time. _Now or never_.

"Um… Steve?" Pen asked him in a quiet tone, so only he would hear her, and to disguise the nervous tremble in her voice.

"Hm?" He replied, and looked over at her. Once again, he was sitting so close to her, their hands clasped under the table, that when she looked at him she could see those flecks in his eyes again. Damn they were so beautiful.

"Let's go home?" With those three words, she accompanied a look with them that she hoped conveyed exactly what she was wanting. He looked at her for a long time, but judging by the bobbing of his Adam's apple, he understood exactly what she was trying to tell him.

In reply, he turned to the rest of the table and made their excuses.

"Well guys… we're going to head out. See you all on Monday."

Steve stood, rather quickly and uncharacteristically clumsily. When he had himself under control, he helped Pen up.

"Bye guys. See you later." She bade. Kathryn was shooting her a knowing look and so was Danny. Her colleague gave her the "call me" sign, and Pen nodded as Steve practically dragged her out of the room. She smiled the whole way outside, while waiting for the valet to bring the Porsche back around, and while Steve assisted her into the passenger seat.

He was completely quiet on the way back to his house, and he was gripping the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles were white and she thought he would break it in half. Pen swallowed. It _was_ the right moment. She knew it in her gut.

**A/N: I figured I owed you guys another update. It seems fair, haha! Next chapter will be up soon enough.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Right Moment

**My Name is Gladiator**

**By: Dean's Leather Jacket**

**Chapter Ten: The Right Moment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0… if I did… Steve would make more jokes.**

**A/N: WARNING: ADULT CONTENT. Yeah, so, there's some stuff going on in this chapter that is not appropriate for youngsters. You have been warned.**

It was weird… walking into a house and not having a rambunctious puppy barreling towards you. Pen missed her little guy, and kind of wished they had stopped by her apartment to see him… but then leaving would be awkward…

The foyer of Steve's house was dark except for the faint light trickling into the hallway from the lamp he had left on in his living room.

Steve cleared his throat, and seemed oddly… nervous?

_Great, if he was nervous, how could I not be nervous?_ Pen thought.

"Uh… I'm going to lock up… make sure everything's… secure," he said.

She nodded.

"I'm going to head upstairs."

Through the dim lighting, she saw that he nearly had aneurysm face at those words, but he simply nodded, Adam's apple bobbing again, and disappeared towards the back of the house. Steve liked to do his little "perimeter checks" at night. Whatever made him happy. Pen just knew that whenever Steve was around, she was safe.

The nerves hit again as Pen climbed the stairs to Steve's room. Was she really ready for this? She quickly tamped down the feelings. Yes, she was totally ready for this. It was _going_ to happen this time. She felt she owed Steve and she owed herself. To prove for good that Charles hadn't truly fucked her up.

Pen slipped out of her shoes and set her black clutch on one of the bedside tables. She then removed the hibiscus from her hair, and her contacts. Her eyes were really starting to become irritated, and that's all she needed at the moment was red eyes. Real attractive and sexy.

She then sent a quick text out to Emily, urging her cousin to forgive her for not coming home that night, to help herself to whatever food she could find in the kitchen, and that she'd be back in the morning sometime. Pen then put her phone on silent, and shoved it into the drawer of the table. There weren't going to be _any_ interruptions tonight.

A few minutes later, Steve stepped into the room. Pen turned around to face him, and shyly clasped her hands in front of her. She watched him as he unbuttoned his jacket, mindful of his rows and rows of medals and ribbons, and hung it on a hanger in his closet. He loosened his tie and removed it, then sat down in the chair by the closet door to remove his shoes and socks.

Oh God… the doubt came back again. Was she _really_ and _truly_ ready? REALLY? Steve stood from the chair and crossed the room to her. He took her hands in his, and brought them to his lips.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked her.

Ah shit… ah shit. Say yes, say yes, say yes!

"Yes," Pen whispered.

He pulled her to him. _Now or never_. Her heart beating a mile a minute, Pen reached up to cup his face, and stood on her tiptoes to bring her lips to his.

He responded slowly and gently, not wanting to frighten her. But she didn't need that now. _Now_, she wasn't scared. Threading her fingers through his hair, she stepped flush against him. He encircled her waist and spanned his hands along her back.

Pen took the kiss further, taking the initiative for once, and slid her tongue past his lips. He gladly accepted, letting out a sigh, and their tongues dueled for supremacy. She eventually gave up, on purpose, and allowed him to take control.

Smartest. Decision. Ever.

His ministrations became more desperate, and he pulled her closer, if that was even possible, backing her into the nearest wall by the door to his bathroom. He then begrudgingly ripped his mouth from hers and began lavishing his attentions along the column of her neck. Pen was breathing heavily from their kisses, and now from the nips and caresses on one of the most sensitive parts of her body. And Steve knew this. And exploited it… to her delight.

But suddenly, Steve pulled his mouth away from the fantastic things he was doing with it, and stepped away from her. Ok… what was going on?

"Steve?" She breathed out, still out of breath from their kisses. "What's wrong?"

He paced the room, running his hands along his face, clearly stressed about something.

Fear gripped Pen. Did he not want her anymore?

"Talk to me please," she pleaded. "Do you… do you not want me?" It sounded extremely pathetic, but she wanted to know right now. She needed to know right now.

He immediately stopped his pacing and turned to face her.

"Don't _ever_ think that," he replied furiously. He actually looked angry. "Of course I want you. I want you _so_ badly. But… I… I have to tell you something."

"What?"

The truth. The truth was right there on Steve's tongue.

"I'M GOING UNDERCOVER AS A GLADIATOR TO STOP AN ILLEGAL FIGHTING RING!" He wanted to shout at her. But… but he couldn't. He couldn't tell her the truth. Every ten minutes or so, he had to justify why he couldn't tell her: the less people that knew, the better; it was for her own safety etcetera. But he couldn't stand lying to her. It physically hurt him to lie. He'd rather rip out his still beating heart.

"I have to report to Coronado for SEAL exercises," he blurted out.

That was definitely not what Pen had been expecting.

"What?"

"I have to leave for Coronado in a couple of days for SEAL exercises," he said again. "It's not active combat but I still have to occasionally do these things with my team."

"How long have you known about this?"

"Since… since a couple of days ago…"

"And you're just now telling me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you…"

Pen was slightly hurt. Ok, she was totally hurt. He had known about this fairly big piece of news for a few days, yet he hadn't told her yet? Until NOW? When they were about to…

"Ho-how long will you be gone?" She asked him, trying to keep herself together.

"I don't know," he told her. The only part of this story that was true. "I… I won't be able to have much contact with people on the outside. We're going off grid, and you can't know where I'm going." Again, partly true.

Pen still wasn't sure how to react. FREAK THE HELL OUT was what her gut instinct was telling her. A part of her was furious that she didn't have more of a notice of this event. Another part of her was already feeling lonely for the inevitability that Steve would not be with her for an undisclosed amount of time and not be able to talk to her.

Yet, another part of Pen completely understood. Sure, he was in the reserves, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be called upon to action at anytime. ESPECIALLY since he was a SEAL. At least it wasn't active combat and was only exercises. Freak out sort of averted… for now anyway. She really didn't want anything to ruin this. Leaving or no… she was going to do this with Steve.

"When are you leaving?"

"Wednesday."

Pen's heart clenched. Jesus… too soon.

With this revelation of Steve's impending departure, Pen felt it was more important that _this _continue.

She stepped up to him and took his hands to calm him.

"I'm not thrilled at this… little sweetheart… of news," she began. "But I understand that you have to go. I'm not thrilled at all that I don't know when I'll be able to talk to you… but I know that if you can, you'll make it happen."

He nodded and put his forehead to hers. Pen angled her head up to kiss him again. Steve took her face in his hands, and kissed her so tenderly, Pen thought she actually might cry.

"Tell me now if you don't want this… because I don't think I'll be able to stop," he rasped out.

"I don't want you to stop."

That was all the push he needed. He captured her lips again and kissed her so desperately that her head felt like it was spinning. She could only grasp on to the epaulets of his button-up shirt as he assaulted her mouth. But, she needed more.

A groan of protest ripped from his lips as she pulled herself away. It was like she suddenly had tunnel vision. All she saw was this man, raw with need and want, totally going from calm, collected Naval officer, to something more base and primal. Almost like he really was the Neanderthal animal Danny referred to him as sometimes. It was the most arousing thing Pen had ever seen. Goddamn she wanted him so badly.

She began reaching for him as he was for her, and they bumped hands painfully. For a second, the haze was broken and they laughed. But then she reached for him again, to his shirt, and began unbuttoning it. Her hands were trembling so badly, she didn't think she'd ever be able to finish her task.

"God dammit," she cursed.

Steve chuckled, and put his hands over hers to still them. He then undid the last couple of buttons for her. Together, they slid off the shirt, and she helped him lift his white undershirt over his head.

He really was the perfect male specimen. The SEALs certainly did his body good, between his wide chest and shoulders, perfectly defined abs, and biceps the size of grapefruits. Pen was a hot-blooded female that completely recognized she had a catch, and felt strongly possessive of him. He was all hers, and she was going to have whatever she could have of him before he left.

Somewhat hesitantly, she reached out again and ran her fingertips along the golden skin and ridges of his stomach. Steve's eyes slid shut and he leaned more into her touch. She brought up her other hand to run the palm along his bicep, over his peculiar tattoos. It was too dark in the room to really get a good look at them. Pity. She'd have time for that later though.

Pen's touch was driving Steve crazy. It was all he could do to not grab her, throw her down on the bed, and ravish her. No, he wanted their first time to be slow… so slow that she begged him to take her.

His lie was momentarily forgotten, seeing her in the dim light of his bedroom. He could tell she had been self-conscious showing as much skin as she was with her sexy black dress. All Steve could think of at the moment was ripping it from her body.

He had to still her hand as her fingers dipped low to the waistband of his dress pants. He didn't want things to be over before they even started.

This was a big deal for her, Steve knew. So, he made it his goal to distract her to the point where she couldn't even fathom feeling uncomfortable. He slowly began backing her up to the foot of the bed until the back of her knees hit the edge.

Steve reached behind her, and slowly dragged down the zipper of her dress, dragging a finger along the skin he exposed. He smoothed the straps down her shoulders and the dressed pooled at her feet. She was almost completely bare to him except for her undergarments, which were all black and lacy. The purchases from _Victoria's Secret_ no doubt. Steve felt his lust spike even more. He liked her lingerie, but he'd like them better if they were lying on the floor with the rest of her clothing.

Upon seeing his intense gaze taking her in, a little bit of Pen's self-consciousness came back and she tried to cover herself with her arms, but Steve took hold of her hands.

"Don't. Even. Think about it," he practically growled. It was the sexiest sound she had ever heard, and the heat pooling in the pit of her stomach intensified.

Steve unbuckled his belt and pulled the leather through the loops. Pen leaned forward and kissed along his neck. She had wanted to do that for a while and now was her chance. Pen also brought her hands up to unbutton and unzip his pants. They fell to the ground and he stepped out of them. Pen swallowed furiously. He was only in his boxer briefs. His thigh muscles were lean but powerful looking, and his height was all in his long legs.

_Now or never._

Pen leaned back on to the bed and tried to sexily crawl to the headboard. It just ended up being a clumsy attempt. Steve had an amused look on his face as he followed after her on his hands and knees, and when he reached her, pulled her under him.

Their lips met almost tentatively, but it stoked the fire inside of her. Feeling his skin against hers was like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt his warmth, and smoothness and she wasn't feeling nearly enough of him. She arched into him and brushed against the evidence of his arousal. He groaned and stilled for a second.

"Steve?" She whispered, concerned she had hurt him or something.

"I'm fine, baby," he told her. _That_ was a new pet name. He had never called her that before. Babe sure, but never baby. She liked it. A lot. "Just… try not to do that again… just yet." His voice was strained but full of desire. Another sexy thing she wanted more of.

And then, his hands were touching her everywhere. Stroking her side, the outside of her thigh, the inside of her arm (which was pretty ticklish). And his lips and tongue were attacking her neck again, and slowly making their way to the valley of her breasts. It had been way too long since a man had touched her, never in _this_ way, but she couldn't help the endless stream of moans and mewling sounds escaping her mouth.

Pen's eyes had clamped shut and even though he had warned against it for the moment, she couldn't help but arch into him again; arching into his incredible touch.

At some point, her bra and panties had disappeared, leaving her as naked as the day she had been born. Oddly enough, she really couldn't give a shit. Maybe it wasn't so odd because of what this amazing, rough but gentle, sexy man was doing to her.

Steve's fingertips were now reaching down to graze against the skin behind her knee, and then tracing lazy lines upward and along her inner thigh. But he wouldn't go anywhere _near_ where she wanted him so badly to go. Her moans were turning to groans of protest and she felt his smile against her collarbone where she was sure to have hickeys later.

His hand kept going further away than where she wanted him, but his mouth kept creeping lower.

"Oh God." She breathed out loudly as that sinfully fantastic mouth of his encircled a nipple. He held no quarter in his assault with his lips and tongue and even the gentle use of his teeth. Pen felt like she was going to break a part into a million pieces. She didn't think the man knew how incredible he was, and how incredible he was making her feel. And just when she didn't think she could take anymore, he finally touched her where she ached the most.

Steve really could not get enough of this woman. She tasted so good and her skin was so soft and smooth. He enjoyed feeling her writhing beneath him, and it didn't go unnoticed to him that he fit perfectly in the cradle between her thighs. He so badly wanted to be the cause of her complete abandonment of all rational thought. So, he sought to do just that. He traced patterns with his hand down her thigh, then around to the inner part of her leg, and up to that bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. Pen arched so far off the bed he thought she was going to levitate for a second.

"Oh God!" This time, she practically shouted it. Steve couldn't help but feel his manly pride inflate. Then, he sought to make her repeat that sound.

This was starting to get a little embarrassing, but at the same time Pen was in no frame of mind to recognize this. The fact that he had only just placed a finger on her, proved to her how sensitive she was, having not been touched like this in so long. She felt him stroke a fingertip across her again and she moaned loudly.

When he slipped a finger into her wet channel, Pen nearly came undone. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders tightly, and when he added a second finger and moved them in and out, she scoured her nails down his back in total ecstasy. Steve dragged his lips back up to her neck, where he began sucking at the chord of muscle revealed there. If she thought the noises coming from her mouth before were uncontrollable, now it was just ridiculous. _And_, she was muttering incoherent things; just streams of random letters she put together, as he continued pumping his fingers in and out. She was quickly rising to that threshold she hadn't been too in a long time, and she realized she wanted it more than anything. And, more than anything she so wanted this man to give it to her.

"P-please… Steve…" she gasped out.

His thumb brushed that bundle again and she was gone. Head thrown back, mouth open in a silent cry (which Steve could not allow for next time), body trembling, but he held her until the effects of her release had subsided.

Steve gently kissed her, and Pen sighed. Sighed!

But he was nowhere near done with her yet.

Steve started his movements again, and Pen felt herself heating up again. God, what was it about this man that had her so out of control?

She needed more of him. Right now.

"St- Steve," she gasped out.

"Hmm?" He hummed against her neck. Pen could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head on their own accord, and she tried to catch her breath.

"St-Steve… I need…" but she just couldn't get out what she really needed.

"What do you need?" He breathed. She knew he was asking her on purpose. He was torturing her on purpose too, because he had finally ceased his actions. How could he be so god damned calm right now when she was acting like she was in heat? Well, she was kind of in heat… anyway…

"You know damn well." Pen growled out, and Steve laughed huskily. To cement what she was trying to say, Pen smoothed her hands down his back to the waistband of his boxer briefs and his well rounded ass. She gripped the sides and slid them down as best as she could.

"Eager?" He teased with that breathtaking smile of his that always gripped Pen's heart like a vice. Right now, she just needed him inside of her. She voiced this desire, and his smile faded, being replaced by this look of intense need.

"I do as the lady commands." He whispered to her. Steve leaned over, opened the drawer in the bedside table, and extracted a foil packet. Steve was always prepared… clearly he hadn't been lying about the Boy Scout thing.

A year ago, Pen would have laughed in your face if you had told her in a few months time she would be under a Navy SEAL having the best sex of her life, but now that she was here… she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He entered her slowly; it had been some time for her after all, and Pen saw stars. Fucking stars! Even in her completely hazed out, distracted mind, it wasn't lost on her how well he fit. How he felt inside of her, on top of her, against her, around her.

It was fireworks for Steve, not stars. Fucking fireworks! He stayed still for a minute or two; the only sound being his and Pen's labored breathing. His control was seriously on thin ice, and the fact that he was now inside of her wasn't helping at all. As cliché as it sounded… they were a perfect fit. But he had felt this for a while now. There had been a time a couple of weeks ago, while he was working on the Marquis and she was sitting at the workbench grading papers, where he had that four letter word flit across his cranium: _love_. He loved this woman. He loved Dr. Penelope Harrison. But could he actually get the balls to say it to her?

Steve had had enough of sitting idle. Control be damned. He captured her lips in a branding kiss, mentally claiming her as his, and slowly began to move his hips. He took Pen's intake of breath as a good one, and set a pace.

A slow, torturous pace, in Pen's opinion. She felt closer and closer to the plunge into the abyss, but every time she felt it happening, he seemed to slow down and back her off the ledge. She was getting so frustrated with him; she couldn't even voice it. So, she tried wrapping a leg around his hip for a better angle, but it still wasn't working. But the feeling was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Every nerve ending in her body was standing up and buzzing, which made her whole body feel like it was vibrating.

Steve was finding it harder and harder to keep his pace. Pen's nails digging into the small of his back were driving him crazy, and he could feel himself building to that blessed release. But he wanted Pen to let go first. His strokes grew faster and he could feel her walls around him tightening, readying for release, and just when Steve didn't think he could hold out much longer, Pen let go, calling out his name in one long moan, and arching further into him. His forehead fell forward, resting on her neck, and with a couple more strokes, Steve was gone, uttering her name on a groan. And holy shit did he see fireworks again.

He collapsed onto the bed next to her, and brought her close.

Pen was still shuddering from that mind-blowing orgasm that had just been dealt to her. She had seen those damn stars again, and God did she want this to happen again, and soon. She was sweaty and hot but she felt so very wonderful. Relaxed. Spent.

"Holy shit," he breathed out.

"I'm sorry."

"What in the Hell are you sorry for?"

"For not doing this sooner."

She laughed. Pen could hear his chuckle rumble through his chest from her

"Give me a sec."

He got up out of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom for a second to dispose of the condom. Pen gladly admired his naked backside. He came back out and jumped back under the covers with her. He pulled her half on top of him, with her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. She sighed contently, and was almost lulled instantly to sleep by the beating of his heart.

"Babe?" He asked hesitantly, not sure whether she had fallen asleep or not.

"Hmm?"

"I am sorry. I should've told you sooner… I… I just couldn't… I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave me either," Pen replied. "But… I know it's a SEAL thing, and you have to do it."

Oh God. Steve felt like a real asshole. They had just shared the most incredible experience of his life (and hopefully Pen's)… and it was surrounded by lies.

Steve pulled her closer.

"Any chance I get… I'll call you," he promised her. This part was true. If at any point he felt it was safe to contact her, he would. Just to hear her voice. To hear her laugh. To hear her say she missed him. To tell her he missed her.

"I know you will," she said, rather sleepily. "I suppose this means I can't even write to you?"

Steve smiled. In all the years he had been a SEAL, and being stationed overseas; he had never really had anyone that wrote to him. Sure, he'd get a care package from his dad every once in a while, but never letters.

"How about you write them, and give them to me when I get back?"

"I think I can do that."

Her breathing soon evened out and slowed, and he knew she was asleep. But he couldn't follow her. Not right away. He laid there, an arm around her and the other tucked under his pillow.

Pen had finally shared all of herself with him, and it spoke more volumes than any of her words could ever say. She trusted him completely with all of her being.

Did she really trust him with _all_ of her being? She hadn't said those magic words, but then again neither had he. It would be hard, when he knew it shouldn't be hard. But, one just doesn't throw that "L" word around lightly. At the risk of heartbreak for all parties involved, you had to completely and utterly feel it for the other person.

Pen had had heartbreak before, and he wouldn't be able to bear it if he ended up being the cause of more heartbreak. But then, he was going towards that, wasn't he? With the lies? Jesus, what in the hell had he gotten himself in to now?

He swallowed, and took a deep breath.

"I love you, Pen," he whispered to her, even though she was fast asleep and would never know it until he uttered those words again.

**A/N: Ok… so… that's it. What do you think? Awful? Don't ever do it again? It was my first attempt so… I wasn't sure how it would be received. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWERS! You're guys' support is seriously like virtual crack to keep me going in writing this dern thing! Haha!**


	11. Chapter 11: Still a Sore Subject

**My Name is Gladiator**

**By: Dean's Leather Jacket**

**Chapter Eleven: Still a Sore Subject**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0… if I did… I wouldn't be sitting, bored, in my Forensics class right now. **

**A/N: So… heehee… I'm still here! I swear! Finally graduated (yeah, the disclaimer is kinda out dated), and am unemployed. It's not a great feeling, but I'm working on it. SO WHAT ABOUT THAT FINALE? Crazy shit, huh? **

Pen had never slept so fantastically in her entire life.

She woke up that beautiful, sun shiny Sunday, feeling pretty damn good. The only reason she woke up at all was Steve nibbling at her neck. Pen squirmed and his nibbling became playful and then it turned ticklish. She laughed and tried to get out of his grasp but he kept her in place with his beautiful, muscular body, and tortured her some more.

"Stop! Stop it!" She gasped out; laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

Steve chuckled against her throat and quit his ministrations. The torture subsiding for now.

Pen rolled around and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was almost ten o'clock!

"Holy shit! I've got to get back and take care of my cousin. I'm being an awful hostess!"

Pen reached into Steve's bedside table and pulled out her phone to send a text to her cousin, but Emily had already sent one out at 8:13 that morning.

_Gurrlll_, _you take all the time you need honey. Ramses and I are going for a run, and we'll be hanging out. Seriously. Take. Your. Time._

"I'm sure Em wouldn't mind if you stayed just a little bit longer…" Steve said, his voice still a little husky from sleep, and husky from something else… He then started nipping on her bare shoulder this time.

Pen smiled, set her phone down on the table, and turned around.

Steve's hair was mused and he was delightfully naked. Completely naked. And entirely eatable.

But her cousin! Her cousin was here on vacation and Pen was being totally rude!

But… then again… there was Steve, looking like he was, in the morning light coming in through the window… and he was leaving Wednesday. For fuck's sake, WEDNESDAY! For an indeterminate amount of time!

Pen now understood how military girlfriends and wives the world over felt. Their significant others had to leave at the drop of a hat; and it almost felt like you didn't have enough time to blink before they had to leave you. But Pen knew he wasn't leaving her. He was going to SEAL exercises, and then he was going to come back to her. Maybe this was a test of their bond (although said bond was certainly strong now)?

Oh damn, she was probably the bitchiest cousin, but Em could totally wait a little longer…

"So…" Pen finally spoke, running her fingertips up and down his tattooed bicep. "… I guess we only have limited time together before you leave…"

Steve grinned, taking this as a cue that she wasn't going back to Em just yet, and rolled over on top of her. He tickled her sides and she giggled hysterically, trying to squirm away from his actions; only being silenced by his needy kisses.

* * *

Thank God for keeping an extra change of clothes over at Steve's house. It would have been a little bit more embarrassing for Pen to show up back at her apartment in the dress she had been wearing last night (which made it safely on a hanger into Steve's closet for now).

Ramses came running up when she and Steve came into her apartment, but the pup totally bypassed her and went for Steve. Typical. Pen rolled her eyes and went looking for her cousin. Emily was in the kitchen, brewing up a pot of coffee.

"Hey cuz," Pen greeted her. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner."

Emily turned around, took one look at Pen, and shot her a knowing smile.

"Oh please," Em scoffed. "You didn't even have to show up at all."

Pen blushed and went over to pour herself a cup of the steaming liquid.

"You look good," Emily commented.

"What?" Pen asked, somewhat confused.

"You're glowing. The corners of your mouth keep turning up like you can't help but smile…"

Great! Now Pen was unknowingly broadcasting to the world what happened the night before… and this morning, and up against the bathroom sink, and in the shower…

"You go girl," Em said, dropping the subject after that.

"Morning Em," Steve greeted, coming in to the kitchen with Ramses trotting not far behind.

"Steven," Emily greeted. "Coffee?"

"No, thank you, I'm going to go… leave you two to catch up, bond, whatever it is you do. I'm going to go into work for a little while."

"Coming back for dinner?" Pen asked him. Man, she really didn't want him to go… she'd much rather pull him by his SEAL Team Six t-shirt, into her bedroom… but then that'd be awkward with Emily around.

"If you guys want me at dinner…" He grinned.

"Of course!" Em exclaimed.

He bid his good byes, to Emily and to Pen, whom he kissed on the cheek, so innocently yet with so much meaning and promise behind it. And then he was gone.

Emily waited a few minutes, just in case Steve happened to come back, and before she could even get the words out to ask _all_ the details about what had happened last night, a knock came at the door.

Pen went to answer it, and came back with Kathryn, Danny's girlfriend, whom Emily really took a liking too after their outing yesterday morning/afternoon.

"Hey!" They both greeted at the same time.

"Please, oh _please_ spill what happened after you left," Kathryn begged, having poured a cup of coffee for herself and taking a seat at Pen's small kitchen table.

"I don't think I have to tell you," Pen replied, blushing. Shit, Em really wanted to know too!

"Oh my God!" Kathryn exclaimed. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Her friend urged.

"What's there to tell?" Pen shrugged, trying to play it all off like it was no big deal. She took her mug and sat in one of the other unoccupied chairs, Emily did the same thing. Ramses, clearly seeing that he was out numbered by women, went back into the living room.

"Um… there's _a lot_ you can tell us," Kathryn replied, looking at Emily for confirmation. Pen's cousin nodded emphatically.

"Loads!"

"It was… good," Pen answered, hoping it would satisfy her nosy friend and cousin.

"Just '_good'_?" Emily asked.

Pen rolled her eyes. She should have known they wouldn't stop and leave it alone.

"Ok… it was absolutely amazing. Satisfied?"

"Oh, I know _you_ are. I can tell by how you're practically glowing," Kathryn replied cheekily. Pen glanced at Emily, who only shot her an "I-told-you-so" look.

Although, with that comment, the grin returned to Pen's face. She couldn't help it.

"You gonna give us more details?"

Pen shot her a look.

"Fair enough, I suppose. I know you wouldn't want to know about Danny…"

Pen and Emily groaned at the thought.

"At least throw me a _little_ something," Kathryn begged.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Pen asked, a little frustrated. "He is absolutely amazing, _ok_?"

Kathryn grinned.

"I knew it. A man like _that_ can't be anything less than 'amazing.'"

Pen sighed, and then shared with her friend and cousin, Steve's news. Both of their faces fell.

"Oh my God. That _sucks_! But he'll be back… he's not going into any fighting or anything." Emily tried to console.

"I know," Pen sighed. "It just… it's going to be a looong couple of weeks. I've been with him for three months; he hasn't left me alone for more than a day! Even then we talked over the phone… it's going to be like he didn't even come into my life."

"Well… tell him you'll move into his house and watch it while he's gone. You practically live there anyway. That way you're surrounded by Steve. It'll almost be like he's there."

"He actually told me he wanted me too move into his house. Says he feels better leaving me in his house outside of the city rather than be in my apartment _in_ the city. He thinks it's safer," Pen said, recalling the conversation they had had earlier when they were showering… together. Heehee. "When I told him he was being ridiculous, he told me it would be more beneficial to Ramses having a yard and all. I couldn't say no to that. And he said to bring Em along."

"And did he say whether this arrangement would remain permanent after he gets back?" Kathryn asked slyly.

"Um… no," Pen replied.

Dear God. _Actually_ moving in with Steve? The thought frightened her. Maybe even more than their lovemaking. She had been living on her own for so long; she had rather been enjoying her independence. In their conversation, Steve hadn't said anything about making it permanent, and Pen was kind of glad it hadn't come up.

"I don't see why you couldn't…" Kathryn said, like sharing a roof with someone was no big deal at all.

"Right. And you and Danny are moving in together when…?"

Kathryn's eyes grew wide.

"We're different."

"Uh huh," Pen said, but Pen knew they really were different. They had to factor in Grace.

"SO!" Emily said, trying to steer the subject elsewhere. "What are we going to do today?"

* * *

They didn't end up doing much for the rest of the day. Just walking around the city a bit, showing Emily some of the major sites of Honolulu, and even taking a stroll over to the campus.

In the evening, the whole Five-0 team met up with them at _La Cantina_, and Emily was introduced to Chin.

"I still can't believe you're here!" Danny exclaimed to Emily as the hostess sat them at a large, circular table towards the back. "And that nobody was going to tell me about it."

"We know how much you hate surprises," Pen grinned at him cheekily, as she situated herself in her chair next to Steve. The man in question sat really close to her, even closer than the previous evening at the ball if that was even possible. He even acted like it was no big deal, and Pen in turn tried to act like his closeness had no effect on her. Psh, she was lying to herself. The man made her whole body heat up like he was the damn sun.

A round of margaritas were ordered, and everyone started munching on the chips and salsa the waitress had plopped down.

"Danny and I were thinking…" Steve began.

"Never a good thing," Chin pointed out, which brought a bought of laughter.

"_Anyway_…" Steve started again, shooting a mock-scathing look at Chin. "Danny and I were thinking that we needed to celebrate your arrival properly, Em."

Emily almost looked frightened, like she wasn't sure what that entailed. Pen didn't even know what that entailed.

"A good old fashion barbeque," Danny put in, to try and ease the worried look off Emily's face. She visibly relaxed, and smiled.

"We have a barbeque for everything," Kono whispered to Emily, almost conspiratorially.

"Yeah, we even have barbeques when people get stabbed," Pen joked.

A shadow passed in front of Steve's face, and he tensed. Danny had much the same reaction. Kono and Chin's faces fell. Emily felt awkward. She remembered that phone call from Pen.

_Oh, by the way, totally got stabbed a couple weeks ago._

That had not been the most pleasant phone call the cousins had ever shared.

"Oh come on, guys. It's a joke! No big deal," Pen said, trying to break the somber mood that had instantly come over the table. Steve remained silent, and Pen gently placed a comforting hand on his knee, under the table. She was silently trying to reassure him, remind him that she was still alive… still here, with him.

"Criminy, guys. Buck up, please! That was three months ago. I'm still alive, obviously. Unless I'm a ghost and don't know it."

Kono shot her a strained smile, to try and tell Pen that she begrudgingly got the joke. Chin shot her a similar look. Danny and Steve still didn't look thrilled. Thankfully, the waitress came with their food, and the dark cloud over their table lightened slightly.

"So… barbeque, huh? Is this going to be like a luau or something?" Emily asked, trying to get everyone's mind off the uncomfortable subject.

"Kinda," Steve said to her, and that's when Pen noticed that Steve had moved away from her slightly. Damn, you can't even joke about injuries anymore. But the truth was, through Pen's false bravado, the thought that she had been stabbed still terrified her, and still plagued her nightmares. Christ, despite appearances, she really wasn't the most well adjusted person on the planet.

"We thought we'd have it tomorrow, after everyone gets off work," Danny interjected. "Just some burgers and steaks and whatnot. Nothing huge, I promise. I know you don't like huge."

Emily chuckled.

"Aw… thanks you guys. I appreciate it."

* * *

Later that night, Pen walked Steve out to his truck (after having promised Emily that she would actually stay with her tonight). He had found a spot a little further down the street from her apartment, very near to a streetlight.

"Would you please lighten up?" Pen ribbed at him. He had been very quiet and subdued the rest of dinner and later when they had all gone back to Pen's apartment to talk for a while.

He turned and had a very sour expression on his face.

"You being stabbed is not something I find funny."

Pen sighed.

"Why can't I joke about it? It's in the past. I'm alive. It's… a coping mechanism for me."

"Yeah, well, it's not for me, ok? I've been trying to put that far from the front of my mind, and it _was_ working."

"Ste—"

"No," he interrupted. "Don't try and pass it off like it was no big deal. You were _stabbed_ Pen. _Stabbed_! It's not something to be taken lightly."

"This is _the_ dumbest thing to be arguing about," Pen sighed. She turned and started walking away, but Steve grabbed her elbow and twirled her around and into his arms.

"You're right. I just… I guess I still think about… it… from time to time. What I could have done to stop—"

Pen interrupted him with a silencing kiss.

"Are you sure you can't come home with me?" He asked, when they had pulled away. Pen smiled widely, and shoved him in the direction of his truck.

"Get out of here."

* * *

"Will you put that damn dish _down_," Pen hissed at Emily, who refused to except that she was the guest and therefore was not authorized to help out in clean up in any way.

"Nope," Emily replied with a little insolent smile, and picked up the drying towel to wipe down a serving plate.

"You're a pain in my ass."

"It's my goal in life," Emily replied, that smile never wavering.

The barbeque, as any Hawaiian shindig went down, had been fantastic. Danny and Chin had worked the grille like masters, and everyone had chowed down on burgers and hot dogs. Now, everyone was digesting a bit before dessert was brought out (something Pen had whipped up as soon as she had gotten home from work). Pen had immediately taken over clean up, and her annoying cousin had stepped in, unwelcome.

"Aunt Pen! Aunt Pen!" Yelled little Grace Williams as she came running into the kitchen from the backyard. "Do you think Uncle Stevie will show me how to fight?"

"Uh…" Pen was totally thrown at the question, and exchanged a glance with Emily. "Why would you want to know how to fight, hon?"

"Well… there's this boy at school that keeps teasing me… and he pulls my hair sometimes. I thought maybe Uncle Stevie could show me some moves. Like in _The Pacifier_ where the bald guy showed the little girls how to fight those annoying boys."

Some little snot nosed, spoiled shit head was teasing her little goddaughter? Pen had half a mind to go to that school herself and have words with that kid, rather than have Steve teach Grace how to kick ass. But honestly, Pen would rather see the big, bad SEAL teach the little girl some moves.

But then again… little kids were weird… when you liked someone, you always are awful to them at first? Wasn't that how it used to work out? Maybe this kid had a crush on Grace! Well… he probably won't like her anymore…

"Well… Grace… something tells me that Uncle Steve wouldn't say no to you, if you asked him," Pen finally said.

Grace grinned widely and raced back out to where Steve was talking with Danny and Chin. Pen and Emily both glanced at each other for a heartbeat before scrambling to go outside as well. They just had to see this.

* * *

"Uncle Stevie… can I talk to you for a second?" Grace asked Steve when she had come to a stop in front of the SEAL.

"Sure Gracie, what's up?" Steve asked, kneeling to be eye level with her.

Grace glanced at her dad and Chin who were standing nearby, and then looked back at Steve.

"Alone?"

Steve smiled, stood up, and led the little girl a ways away.

"What's up?" He asked again, kneeling back down.

"I was wondering if you could…" and here she looked around to make sure no one could hear. "… teach me a couple of karate moves."

Steve laughed, but realized quickly that Grace was completely serious.

"Why?"

"There's this boy at school who's mean to me… and I want to teach him a lesson."

"And you think… beating him up will teach him a lesson?" Steve asked her.

"I think it's the only thing he'll understand," Grace replied, so sincerely.

Steve thought about this for a minute. How could he, in all good conscious, teach this little girl how to beat up some kid at school? Granted, it is what he would do in her situation, but Steve didn't think Danny would appreciate his little girl kicking the crap out of a snot nosed kid. Hell, all the more reason to do it.

"All right," Steve sighed. "But I'll only teach you a couple of things, ok?"

Grace grinned widely, and she nodded her head violently.

Steve then began instructing Grace on the finer points of throwing a good right hook, and the merits of a good swift kick to the most sensitive part of a man. Unfortunately, this plan backfired on him. A lot.

"Ok… so… now try what you learned on me," he told her. Grace's face immediately morphed to this really determined look, and she held up her little clenched fists in complete concentration. Steve squatted down and held up his hands, palms facing her to act as punching bags. She threw a couple of punches square into Steve's hand. He was impressed with the strength behind the blows, and shook out his hand to will away the sting. Grace grinned at this, and took her stance again.

Steve did tell Grace to show him ALL that he had taught her. His first big mistake. Instead of throwing a punch like he thought she was going to do, she lifted her leg and nailed him square in the 'nads. The pain was instant and excruciating, and Steve keeled over cupping his most precious appendages, in complete and total agony.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace yelled, voice filled with worry. She rushed forward, feeling so very bad for doing what she had just done. She wasn't really going to kick him, but she didn't stop in time, and tears were pricking the corners of her eyes. Uncle Stevie looked in _so_ much pain. And it was all her fault.

Meanwhile, about fifteen feet away, Danny and Chin were laughing their asses off. Only moments before, they had been speculating on why it was their hard ass Naval Commander boss was teaching Danny's little daughter some self-defense. Not that Danny was completely complaining, because he had already decided the day that Grace was born that he would teach her everything he could. The detective had been about to go over and intervene (he wasn't completely comfortable with Mr. Shark Cage teaching his daughter how to fight) when Grace had laid a good, swift kick into Steve's balls. The man went down like a lead balloon, and Danny hadn't been able to stop laughing. Neither had Chin.

Kono, standing with Emily, Kathryn and Penn, had also been watching the tough SEAL teach little Grace how to fight, was completely shocked. Sure, she had dealt some of those blows herself, but she had never seen an eight-year-old girl perform an excellent kick on a highly trained Navy SEAL. The shock quickly wore off though, and Kono started laughing uncontrollably as Steve fell to the ground and started rolling from side to side in agony.

Kathryn and Emily had much the same reaction as Kono (though neither had ever kicked a guy in the balls). Pen's mouth was hanging open in surprise. And then she started chuckling, but she tried to contain herself as she rushed over to Grace's side to assure the little girl who looked on the verge of tears.

"Are you ok?" Grace kept asking Steve over and over again, but the poor man was in so much pain that his vision was starting to blur a little.

"He'll be ok, hon," Pen tried to reassure her goddaughter without bursting out in a fit of laughter. "Just… give him a minute."

Grace backed away and wiped a few tears away. Pen placed a hand on her shoulder. Steve had stilled now, and was taking slow, deep breaths in and out. In and out.

It had been a long time since he had felt that much pain… let alone sustained such a hit. He must have scared poor Grace, but he hadn't been in the right state of mind to assure her that he wasn't going to die. Although it sure as Hell felt like he was going too. Oh fuck. Danny and Chin had probably witnessed this debacle. He was never going to hear the end of it now.

Steve rolled over to where he was on his hands and knees, and took another second to regain his composure. He had been taking and dealing hits in the ring the past week or so, but none of it had felt like that. Now… he knew what to do if he ever found himself in a sticky situation in the arena…

When there was only a lingering ache, Steve gingerly got to his feet and blinked back the tears that had formed in his eyes. Taking one more deep breath, he turned back around to Grace and tried to put on a genuine smile for her. When she saw this, she seemed to take a breath in relief.

"So… I don't think I need to teach you anything else, sweetheart," he told her. "I think you're… good to go."

Grace, the smile never leaving, stepped forward and gave him a soft hug, not wanting to hurt him any more. Steve returned it, and Grace then skipped back over to her father, who had finally composed himself.

Steve looked over at Pen. She was grinning uncontrollably.

"I'm fine, thanks," Steve said, sarcastically. Pen couldn't help but let out a burst of laughter.

"I'm sorry… but you should have seen it. It was hilarious."

"There's nothing funny about a man getting his balls kicked into his throat," Steve replied, indignantly.

"Aww… I'm sorry, babe," Pen cooed, sliding her arms around his waist. "But… it's not everyday you see a little girl kick a mighty SEAL in the jewels."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her closer to plant a kiss on her head. "I'm pretty sure she came really close to unmanning me."

Pen couldn't hold it anymore; his comment sent her over the edge into a fit of laughter. Hearing her laugh made Steve smile, then chuckle, and finally laugh as well. Always an important part of being human: laughing at oneself.

**A/N: So, since I am unemployed, I'm gonna try and push out some more chapters, because, let's face it, I have nothing else to do. Anyway, THANK YOU to everyone for the support! I couldn't do all of this without you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, at least, a little bit.**


	12. Chapter 12: New Haircuts and Reunions

**My Name is Gladiator**

**By: Dean's Leather Jacket**

**Chapter Twelve: New Haircuts and Reunions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0… if I did… I'd be able to come up with more creative disclaimers.**

In next to no time, it was Wednesday.

Pen and Steve were standing outside of the joint base of Pearl Harbor (Navy) and Hickam (Air Force), where inside, on a random tarmac, a random plane would take Steve to Coronado, California, the west coast base of the Navy SEALs.

Pen was really trying to keep her cool, but the longer he held her in his strong, safe arms, the harder it was getting to be not to burst into tears.

"All right, so, you and Em are all set up in my house. You have the use of my truck. You know how to use the gun, and Ram is happier than a pig in shit. If there's anything else you need, ask Danny or Kono or Chin, please?"

"Sure thing, Mom," Pen teased.

She hadn't been at all surprised when Steve pulled a Glock out of a drawer in one of the tables by his bed. _Just in case_, he had said. Pen knew her way around a gun, thanks to having a best friend as a cop, and she was actually a pretty decent shot. At least at the firing range she was. If she ever actually had to use it on someone, who knows if she'd ever be able to pull the trigger.

"You know I don't want to leave you," Steve said suddenly.

"I know," Pen breathed, feeling the floodgates about to open up. "I don't want you to leave me either."

"I'll be back before you know it. You've got school for the rest of the week and your cousin to entertain. You don't need me around."

Psh. What a lie. Pen needed him like she needed oxygen to fill her lungs to stay alive. That realization scared her a little. That "love" word flitted around the caverns of her mind again.

"Oh!" Pen exclaimed, remembering something. She reached into the pocket of her Bermuda shorts and pulled out an object. "I want you to take this with you."

It was a time-honored tradition, both realized, for a lady to give a token to her man before he went off into battle. Usually, it was a scarf or necklace. This time, it wasn't any different.

"Your necklace?"

Pen always wore a St. Michael medal with her father's wedding ring (from his marriage to her mother). It was probably the most important object to her, in her possession.

"St. Michael will keep you safe. And so will my dad."

"But you always wear this."

"Yeah, it just means you'll have to bring it back to me… and soon," Pen smiled.

Steve returned it, and crushed her to him, his lips colliding with hers.

_Take this in, Pen_, she thought. _It may be a while before you get any more. Before he can hold you again. Before you can hear his voice… look into his eyes_…

Oh Jesus. Hot, salty tears were starting to roll down her cheeks now.

She pulled away and tucked her head into his shoulder so he couldn't see her bawling like a baby.

Too late.

"Hey… hey…" he soothed, pulling her away from his shoulder. "No need for that."

"I'm sorry," she croaked, as he began brushing the offending drops away with his thumbs. "I'm so lame."

He chuckled and kissed her sweetly. Silently telling her she definitely was not.

"You better go now. Or I really won't be able to handle this," she warned him.

Steve tried to muster up a reassuring smile to his face, and with out saying another word, he walked on to the base, flashing his military ID at the guard to admit him entrance.

Pen didn't stick around much longer. She _really_ didn't want to embarrass herself by becoming a crying, blubbering mess. Pulling Steve's truck keys out of her pocket, she beat feet to the blue monstrosity. Slowly but surely, she eventually made her way back to the highway and headed into the city for a final exam she had to give.

* * *

Steve was pretty sure a part of his moral fiber had just wilted. He had done some sketchy things as a SEAL, but this act left him wondering where his senses had gone. He was such a fucking liar. But he had a mission to complete, and he had to stop thinking and start doing.

After making a stop in to see a buddy of his in the Navy/Air Force Intelligence Office, he went back out the front gate and hopped into the awaiting Camaro; Danny behind the wheel.

Steve sat in the passenger seat (yes, the _passenger_ seat), and just stared out the windshield.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Steve sighed, remembering Pen's tear stained face. His heart clenched, the gaping hole in his stomach expanded, and he felt the weight of her token around his neck.

"Yeah, let's get this the Hell over with."

The faster he got it done, the faster he could get back to Pen.

"I've checked over your new rental place… just off the H1. Everything's set. Dave Monroe is rigging up some fancy do-dad camera for me too," Danny reported.

"Good… good…" Steve said.

"Do you need to go anywhere before heading out there? Need to pick up a rocket propelled grenade launcher or something?"

"Yeah, take me to the nearest barber shop."

* * *

"What… the fuck… did you do to yourself?"

"You don't like it?"

"It's… it's…"

"Stop the presses. Danny Williams is speechless," Steve joked.

Danny had been leaning against the Camaro, waiting for the SEAL to finish doing whatever he was doing, and when Steve stepped out of the shop, he barely recognized the guy.

"Seriously… what the Hell?" Danny asked again.

Steve ran a hand through his new 'do.

It was a mohawk.

Yes, a mohawk. He had had the barber leave everything else a buzz cut length (to match his beard growth) and a short strip of his dark hair stayed longer in the middle. A member of his SEAL team had kept his hair like this for tons of missions, claiming it was good luck (it really was, the bastard never even got nicked!), and Steve thought it might be an interesting way to try and keep himself unrecognizable. He guessed Danny didn't like it judging by his reaction.

"You look like a thug," Danny commented.

"That's the idea," Steve replied.

"Why _this_ style?"

Steve explained about his SEAL buddy and tacked on another reason.

"… and some of the paratroopers in World War II did it before they made the jump into Normandy on D-Day. They thought they'd look scary to the Germans."

Danny shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I don't think you're going to run into the German army," he mumbled, throwing up his hands, pushing away from his beloved Camaro, and climbed into the driver's seat.

As Steve situated himself into the passenger side, his thoughts shifted back to Pen. What would she think of him now? What would _she_ think of his hair? He had a feeling she would appreciate his nod to the boys of D-Day. He guessed he'd find out her true reaction when this whole op was over.

* * *

"Wow… some paradise you have going on here. It's so beautiful. No humidity. Sure it's a bit too warm at times, but you've got the ocean, the beach, hot men… the list could go on." Emily was practically gushing. The two cousins had decided to take a walk on one of the public beaches in the city after Pen was done with giving her final and Pen could already tell her cousin couldn't get enough of what she was seeing. They had walked around the city a bit too with Ramses in tow. He didn't look very pleased he was the only male in this group, but he went along with them anyway. Pen could tell that he _really _missed having Steve to play with him.

Steve.

He had only been gone for a few hours now, but it already felt like an eternity. Pen didn't know how the Hell she was going to be able to survive through this. It really was a good thing her cousin was around or she probably would have already gone a little crazy. Months of that man never leaving her alone had a negative impact on her when he actually wasn't around her for extended periods of time.

Every once in a while, Emily would stop and duck into some random shop or other that was along the boardwalk. For lunch they had some random cuisine, Korean tacos of all things, and for the rest of the afternoon, they walked along one of the beaches. Ramses was enjoying the attention of the random little children coming up to pet him, and Emily was enjoying squishing sand between her toes.

Emily had lagged behind a few steps, having stopped to pick up a seashell. Pen turned and walked backwards, laughing at how excited she looked. Emily looked like she was ten again, back on Popham Beach in Maine, having found a really cool shell.

Pen was so wrapped up in Emily's retrograde back to elementary school, that she didn't even pay attention to what was behind her, and backed smack dab into someone. A really solid someone.

Pen immediately whipped around.

"Gosh I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, and then stopped dead.

"Really, it's fine," the man that she had run into assured her, and then he looked up and stopped dead as well.

"Charles?"

"Penelope!"

Pen felt her stomach drop down into her butt. Holy shit. What in the hell was _he_ doing here?

"Wow… small world," he joked lamely. Small world in-fucking-deed. Why was this happening to her?

"I forgot that I had heard you were down here," he spoke again. He was being civil to her. The very last time he had spoken to her, he had been nothing but an asshole. He was still an attractive asshole though, and Pen hated to admit that to herself. His blonde hair was neatly cut short, not a strand out of place as it had always been. He had those piercing sort of ice-blue eyes that worked wonders in the courtroom… and in the bedroom. He wore royal blue swim trunks and had a surfboard stuck in the sand next to him. Still toned and tall and bronze. Like Adonis. God damn him.

God, this was awkward. Pen didn't know what to say to him.

"What in the Hell are _you_ doing here?" Emily asked (solving the problem for her) as she magically appeared at Pen's side. She had taken Ramses' leads a while ago, and now he stepped in front of Pen and started growling at Charles.

"Shh… Ram. It's fine," Pen hissed at him. He immediately stopped but didn't move from his protective stance in front of her.

"Ah… Em… how's it going?" Charles asked, still trying to be friendly.

"It's Emily, and I would really like for you to answer the question," her cousin shot daggers at him.

"I live here," he responded.

Pen felt faint. She legitimately thought she was going to pass out.

"You live here?" Emily asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, moved here a couple of months ago. I was offered a senior partnership at a law firm here. Couldn't pass it up… nor could I pass up the locale."

God, this fucker had been in the same city as her for months and she didn't even know it. She didn't like not knowing something like that.

"Well… good for you. We were just leaving," Emily said scornfully and grabbed Pen's arm to lead her away.

"It was nice seeing you, Penelope," he called after her. "Maybe I'll see you around?"

The very thought made her skin crawl and bile churn in her stomach.

When the three were a good distance away, Emily handed Pen Ramses' leash, and the professor walked ahead, expressing the need to take a minute to collect herself. Emily had already pulled out her phone and dialed Danny by the time her cousin had walked away.

"What's up, cuz?" He said in greeting.

"We kind of have a problem," Emily admitted.

"What is it?" He asked, suddenly sounding very concerned.

"It's that asshole, Chuck as you liked to call him. He's here, in Honolulu, apparently has been for a couple of months. And it sounds like he's here permanently."

Danny was glad he had been sitting in his car, which was parked in front of Steve's new rental place, or else he probably would've collapsed to the ground.

"You're kidding me?" He breathed.

"Nope, just had a nice little meet-and-greet with him at the beach."

"Tell me."

So Emily recounted her part of the conversation to get Danny up to speed.

"Son of a bitch."

"Yeah... he better not come near her again or you might have to arrest me for assault," Emily told him.

"Nah… I'd get arrested first for murder."

"I feel like Steve should know. Lord knows, Pen probably won't tell him when he gets back."

"You're right," Danny admitted. "I'll tell him about it…" and as an after thought, "… when he gets back."

"All right… well… that's all. I just thought you should know. Just in case you have to come and arrest me."

Danny chuckled

"Thanks for letting me know, cuz. I know you'll keep an eye on her. Try and enjoy the rest of the day, and I'll see you guys for dinner."

* * *

Danny hit the end button and sat in the driver's seat for a second. And then he started pounding furiously on his steering wheel.

He couldn't believe that pansy ass little fucking asshole was in Honolulu! Was it him or was this world shrinking every second? What in the Hell was that miserable little puke doing in Hawaii when there was a whole 2.9 million square miles of the continental United States he could live in?

He had to tell Steve. Wait… should he tell Steve? His partner didn't need any unnecessary distractions before going into the arena and risking life and limb. But then… if he were Steve… he would want to know.

Danny had just been about to crank the engine over and leave when he got the phone call from his cousin. He could see Steve in the window of the kitchen of the small house, making God knows what to eat. All he had to do was go back in there and tell him…

Right… go in there and tell a highly trained Navy commando that his girlfriend's bastard ex-boyfriend is in town.

Danny sighed.

_Jesus, what the Hell do I do?_

* * *

Danny decided against telling Steve… for now. He figured he could tell the guy _after_ the operation was over. If there were any issues that arose while Steve was under, Danny could handle it.

The ex-Jersey detective found himself at dinner later that evening, just he, his cousins and Grace.

"I miss Uncle Stevie," Grace had commented at the beginning of dinner, a pout to her cute little face. Pen agreed with her goddaughter's sentiments. Grace had not been happy either when Steve had calmly told the little girl that he was going to go away for a while. She hadn't understood at first why Steve had to go, but eventually she got it.

The foursome was sitting in Grace's favorite diner, which was the same diner of which Grace loved to go to breakfast. This was the ultimate greasy spoon time place, and Pen loved it. Judging by the look on Emily's face as she took in the 1950's themed restaurant, she loved it too.

"This milkshake is fantastic," she kept saying, almost after every sip from her vanilla shake. Danny and Pen kept glancing at each other; sharing amused looks.

"So…" Danny spoke up, after he had given Grace some quarters to go play Mrs. Pacman on the machine in the corner. "Little birdy told me you ran into a certain someone today."

Pen shot an excusatory look at Emily who just shrugged.

"Yeah? It's no big deal. He's been around here for months and we're just now running into each other. It won't happen again, I'm sure."

"I wouldn't count on it," Danny said. "That guy is a disease. He pops up everywhere when you don't want him too, and he won't leave you alone."

"Kinda like herpes," Emily deadpanned.

"Exactly like herpes," Danny agreed, with the same seriousness.

Pen had to laugh a little. Herpes.

"If he just _happens_ to show up again, where ever you may be, you let me know."

"And what are you going to do about it, exactly?" Pen asked him, slightly worried to know the answer.

"Don't you worry about it," he told her, which only made her more worried.

There's no way she would see him again. Pen was going to stick with her own thoughts. Charles had been here for months, and she was only now running into him. It would probably be another few months before she saw him again, if ever. Nah, she wasn't going to see him again.

* * *

That night, Steve lay in the bed of his rental place, wide-awake with no hope of falling asleep anytime soon. He had his hands propped under his head, and he stared at the ceiling, trying to pick out patterns in the spackle. The bed was lumpy and hard. Uncomfortable. And he felt so alone without Pen sleeping next to him. He would give anything to listen to the sound of her breathing, a sure thing that would help him fall asleep.

But no. He was doing this to himself because he felt it was right. This was seriously not one of his more bright ideas, but he couldn't deny that he didn't feel a rush whenever he had fought an HPD officer.

Steve was a man. Obviously. And men were fairly simple creatures; he'd admit that. Sex and violence. They were very real, base, primal urges, and Steve was seriously jonesing for some ass kicking. He was probably what one would label as an "alpha male" and this alpha male needed to dominate.

First thing tomorrow, he was going to set himself up in the Maika`i Gym, a boxing place that was clear across town, away from where Five-0 was headquartered and Pen, in the seedier part of the city. What better place to get established than in a sketchy part of the city that bred criminals?

For the fifty-seventh time, Steve closed his eyes to attempt to sleep. This time though, he imagined being back home, in his bed, with Pen wedged against him. Maybe they had just finished an incredible session of love making (which really had been incredible), and she was draped across his chest, running her fingertips along his arm, which he liked when she did. Maybe her curly hair (which had gotten a bit longer since they had started dating) was laid out across his chest, a bit tousled from their activities.

_I love you_.

He should have said it to her before he left, instead of being a wuss and whispering it to her when she had fallen asleep. What if something _did_ happen to him on this op and he never got the chance to tell her?

Nah, he couldn't think like that. He may seem reckless and like he had a death wish. The truth was though, since his dad died (and therefore was essentially an orphan), he had zeal to live and bring down his parents' killers. And now that he had met Pen, he wanted to live… to be with her. And he had the best damn partners anyone could ever have… and he wanted to live for them.

So no, there wasn't going to be any ending up like poor Victor Freeman. He was going to kick ass, and he was going to bring his killer and this Emperor person, to justice.

* * *

The house was silent. Pen hated the saying "silent as the grave," but that pretty much described how quiet everything was around her. Ramses was downstairs, most likely sacked out on his pillow. Emily was down the hallway in Steve's sister's old bedroom, asleep. And Pen… well, Pen was alone… in Steve's bed, wide-awake.

She lay on her side, facing his side of the bed, hugging his pillow to her, trying with all of her might to imagine that it really was him. But the pillow was too squishy to be Steve. It sure smelled like him though, which helped.

_I love you_.

Shit, maybe she should have told him before he left. What if something happened to him before she could tell him? Training missions were training missions, but they weren't completely free from danger. Pen knew she should have told him the night she first realized it. She _knew_ she should've!

Pen heaved a sigh and burrowed deeper under the covers. They were practically over her head, but she was nice and toasty on the inside. Ever since Steve had left her, she had actually felt cold. _Cold!_ And then, Charles showed up out of the fucking, clear, blue sky, and made her feel absolutely arctic on the inside.

She should've known that something like this was bound to happen. Whenever she was happy, the universe went out of its way to throw a curveball at her, and present her with an obstacle to overcome. But… such was life, right?

Tomorrow was another day. Another day to give out a final. Another day with her cousin. Another day closer to summer vacation. And another day without Steve.

Pen could _almost_ feel him with her. Feel his strong arms around her, his soft breath ruffling her hair, the rise and fall of his chest, and the steady and sure beating of his heart. They hadn't really had a chance before he left to have a repeat of the night of the charity ball, but Pen was already planning for them to not leave this room for days upon his return.

She glanced up at the alarm clock on the side table and groaned when she saw it was 2:30 in the morning. 7 a.m. was going to come sooner than she wished, but it was going to be Thursday… and then Friday… and then the summer!

**A/N: God, guys I'm so sorry! I'm such a failure! I've been keeping this from you for a long time. I've had it written since before school ended (which was way back in April or May). I just, it's kinda filler. And I felt bad because I felt like the last few chapters have been filler, and you guys deserve some action. So… I'm going to get my crap together, and get this thing rolling again! Some of the behind the scenes pictures are pumping me up for the new season so… I'm gonna see what I can do. I give you all permission to send me messages to light fires under my ass to do something!**

**Also, the mohawk bit, if you want a point of reference, Google Johnny Messner in Tears of the Sun. That's my inspiration for Steve's mohawk. I think Steve could pull it off and still look hot?**

**Sorry about the Charles bit. This making your character suffer thing is kind of fun! So, when I think of Charles, a point of reference would be Chris Hemsworth aka Thor. That man is fine!**


	13. ATTENTION READERS: NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

Hey guys! Jenn, here. So, randomly I decided to re-read this story, and suddenly, I felt the urge to write again! I fell in love with these characters and I enjoyed writing this so much. The only catch… I haven't watched 5-0, literally, the past two seasons or so. I have no idea what's going on, or anything.

I suppose my question would be, if I continued writing this, would anyone be interested in seeing where it goes?

And also, if someone is still watching 5-0, should I catch up? Or can I write and keep this as if it was in season one?

Thanks so much to all the people who had recently found this story. I published this over three years ago, and it's a wonder you guys are still finding it in the search.

Also, I was thinking about editing everything up a bit and posting it on Archive Of Our Own. What do you think?

Thanks, again, your support has always been appreciated!

Jenn


End file.
